Wonderstruck
by KatherynStone
Summary: An enchanted encounter with Edward Cullen still left Bella Swan breathless, even after two years. Living a glamorous but controlled life, Bella has no choice but to follow the rules. She never fails to obey them for the sake of her family, but can she resist herself from breaking the number one rule: Forget about Edward Cullen? There's only one obvious choice and she chose to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt on writing a fic. So please be kind to me! This fic is inspired by Taylor Swift and Adam Young's story. So sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

I wrapped my tiny body with my favorite blue cardigan. Even though the heater was switched on, I was still freezing. I regretted wearing this dress immediately when I have to hug my legs to keep them warm. My phone rang and I picked it up quickly when I saw Alice's name on the screen.

"Ally, where are you?" I tried to sound angry, but you know...i just can't.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I'm still working, shit is going crazy." I pitied her already.

I sighed before I continued, "So, are you going to say that I have to go alone tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Please don't be mad at me, Bee! I promise-" Alice stopped in the middle of her sentence and after a moment, she hung up.

I have to go alone tonight. To The Diamonds concert. _Of course._

The car stopped in front of the Gramercy Theater and Alec, my bodyguard whom had a body that was twice my size stepped out of the car and offered me his hand. I took it and smiled generously at him. Alec closed the door behind me and led me to the back door of the enormous building. I stared at the ground while I was walking, even though there was no one around that would recognize me. Habit. I was just being myself at that night. No hint of make up on my face and I am wearing my Converse with my dress. I knew that Rosalie, my stylist, or should I say my lifesaver, would be furious at me.

Once we enter the building, I looked up again and walked next to Alec. A few people who passed by us doesn't even look at us. Good, they didn't recognize me at all. Alec stopped walking when we approached two men that are slightly smaller than Alec in size. Alec handed them the concert tickets and they allowed us to pass through. Alec and I walked in silence until we reached a door. Alec looked at me for a split second and I nodded at him. He pushed the door open and we entered the concert hallway. My ears are deafened by the sounds of crazed fans that screamed on top of their lungs. I can't take off my eyes from the enormous stage.

As the lights of the historic Gramercy Theater dimmed, the cheers of the crowd grow frenzied as they pushed closer to the stage. A figure appeared and the crowd cheered even louder than before. He waved at the audience and tapped the microphone. I couldn't see his face because I'm at corner of the stage.

"New York, I love you. I would like to thank all of you for coming to The Diamonds concert." The guy paused and chuckled. He was tall, even taller than Alec. And under the dim lights, his hair looks reddish-brown. I turned to Alec and tapped his broad shoulder. He leaned down to me and I had to scream to his right ear, "Who's he?"

Alec looked at the guy on the stage and turned back to me. From the look in his eyes, he seemed to know who he is. "That's Sky Sailing. He's touring with The Diamonds. Why?" He shouted at me.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but closed it instead when I heard the music through the speakers. The guy, or should I say Sky Sailing, closed his eyes, trying to feel the music and rhythm. There was something about him that makes me couldn't...you know, tear my eyes off him. When he started to sing, it seems impossible for me to look away from him. The only thing that matters is the sound of the singer's velvety, natural voice, and the guitar's piercing squeal.  
I was practically staring at him as he hummed. He sang a song titled 'Honey and The Bee'. I closed my eyes and let the lyrics fill me in.

_**The crow and the bean fields**  
**Are my best friends but**  
**Boy, I need a hug.**  
**'Because my heart stops without you**  
**There's something about you that makes me feel alive.**  
**If the green left the grass on the other side**  
**I would make like a tree and leaves**  
**But if I reached for your hands, would your eyes grow wide?**  
**Who knew the other side could be so green.**  
_

I opened my eyes when I felt someone stepped in my feet. God, I'm going to kill whoever that was. I felt hot water on my cheek and realized that I've cried. Not because of the pain on my feet, but because of the song. The song ended and the crowd went crazy once again.

When the music started once again, the crowd fell back to silence. Sky Sailing told the audience that the song he is singing was 'Vanilla Twilight'. I closed my eyes once again and the sound of his calm voice ringed through my ears. For the love of the God, this song would be the death of me. Everything about it is so, so beautiful. I felt my eyes started to watered and I smiled to myself.

As soon as the song ended, Sky Sailing thanked the audience and walked out of the stage. I opened my eyes and saw him disappeared behind a maroon curtains. I waited for him to reappear, but he didn't. Instead, the members of The Diamonds entered the stage and waved to their crazy fans. I looked away from them when the guitarist took his shirt off and threw it to the audience. Feeling annoyed and disgusted, I pulled Alec's arm and get out of the hall. Cold air gushed to my face and Alec looked at me with a strange expression.

"What's wrong? I thought you were having fun?"

I looked up to Alec and whispered to his ear. "I need to meet Sky Sailing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This chapter is a mess. I was in hurry when I wrote this chapter, i'm so sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

"Follow me, Miss Swan." A short woman with a blond hair said.

I followed behind Alec closely like a lost puppy. We walked through a million halls, climbed a million stairs and it felt like a maze that never-ending. I wobbled and stumbled every time I walk. Thankfully Alec was there to help me up my feet on the ground. Alice joked that I always tripped over air, and that was the reason people said I was vulnerable. I waited until Alec and I were walking far enough from the blond-haired woman until I voiced out my thoughts.

"What's his real name?" I asked eagerly. Alec looked at me with a confused look. I sighed before answered, "Sky Sailing's real name?"

"Oh! It's Edward Cullen or something like that." He answered. I nodded in response.

Edward Cullen. I like it.

As we passed through another door, I huffed when I bumped into a photographer. My right shoulder hurt like hell. The photographer's camera fell on the floor and I looked at him in shock. He bent on his knees and picked up his camera.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I trailed off when the photographer stared at me with his mouth wide open like I have three eyes. I raised one eye brow. Alec called out to me and mouthed _'Let's go!'._

"You... You're Isabella Swan!" The photographer whispered and clamped his wide mouth with his hand. Uh oh, the secret was out.

"GUYS, IT'S ISABELLA SWAN!" He began to shout loudly. All eyes snapped on me and Alec grabbed my arm.

"Let's go, Bella." Alec said with a stern voice. I looked frantically around me as a group of reporters and photographers began to chase me. The camera flashed non stop and they were shouting my name. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as my body tensed. Alec and I were half walking, half running through the hallway.

The photographers threw me a lot of question that they knew that I would never answer. The atmosphere filled with noises. The questions like, 'Isabella, what are you doing here?' and 'Isabella, is it true that Mike Newton dumped you?' were left hanging in the air. I faked a smile at them as their camera flashed. As much as I would like to strangle these reporters, I knew I shouldn't, although it was so tempting. I hated it when this happen. I mean, who would have like it when the media keep on being nosy on their private life? I knew as a singer, I had to deal with this. But you know... ugh.

After a few minutes of running and escaping those lunatic photographer, the blond-haired woman eventually found us. She escorted us once again and Alec kept his eyes open for when the photographers attack me once again. A group of girls approached us and block our path. They looked at me pleadingly when they asked me for my autograph. Alec was about to ask them to go away when I stopped him. "No, Alec, it's okay." I assured him.

"But, you would never get away from the reporters!" Alec said anxiously.

I looked at him with a firm face. "Let them come."

I signed the girls' t-shirt and took a few pictures with them as the reporters found me and surrounded me until I couldn't breathe.

"Isabella, did you broke up with Mike Newton?" One of the reporters asked.

I knew I could not avoid this question any longer, so I answered, "Pretty much." All of them began to speak at once and I couldn't hear anything except for loud noises.

"Can you guys ask one question at a time? You have three minutes to ask me questions." I ordered, frustrated with the noise.

A reporter raised her hand and said, "What do you mean by 'pretty much'? Did Mike Newton dumped you or you dumped him?"

I took a deep breath before I answer. " I meant that I did broke up with him but I guess he didn't took it very well."

"So it wasn't Mike Newton who dumped you?" I was way too tired to answer that stupid question, so I stood there in silence.

"So Mike Newton DID dumped you. What was your reaction? Did you kick his ass?" A male reporter said with a laugh. The hall echoed with the reporters' forced laughter.

I too, forced a laugh and answered, "Let's just say he don't know what he's missing."

"Is it true that he cheated on you?" A reporter that wore too much make up asked. I noticed that she had written all the words that I just said. The questions and the reporters annoyed me. So instead of answering their questions, I glanced at the clock on my wrist.

"Time's up. Thank you, guys." I said before walked away from the crowd of reporters.

I was too exhausted to care about the bullshit spread by the media. Not long after that, I realized that we were at the backstage. The blond-haired woman motioned for us to wait at the green room while she get Sky Sailing for me. The green room was painted light gray instead of green. A flat television was left switched on with no one around to watch. I sat on the couch and leaned my head against the armrest. Alec took the seat beside me and played with his phone. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. It was such a tiring day. I was about to enter my sleep mode when Alec nudged my arm. I thought he was messing with me, so I smacked his big arm as hard as I could without looking at his direction. As what I had expected, he doesn't even flinch.

"Miss Swan, Sky Sailing is here." Alec said out loud. My eyes flew open as I tried to fix my hair and dress. I looked behind me and the first thing I saw was the tall guy with a reddish-brown hair that I saw on the stage thirty minutes ago. I swallowed hard.

Sky Sailing. Edward Cullen. _Whatever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** No reviews yet! *creys*

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

I took a sip of coffee and flipped through the magazine in front of me. It was not a tabloid magazine though, I knew better than not to read that bullshit the media has created. Who knew what kind of story the people would create about me? It's funny how they act like they knew every single detail about my life, when they actually didn't. I smiled as Alice placed a few donuts on the table and sat across me. I picked up a chocolate doughnut and shoved them inside my mouth. I didn't care how ugly I might look like, hell; I didn't even want to know. I moaned and hummed when I tasted the sweetness of chocolate on my tongue.

"The coffees and donuts are on me this time." Alice said, winking at me.

"What?" I said with a mouth full of donuts. "I thought we..."

"Ah ah, I told you yesterday that today's breakfast is on me!" She sipped her coffee. "Oh, and what language are you speaking? I don't understand what you mumbled just now!"

I shot a dagger look at Alice and answered, "That's so funny, Alice."

Alice put her hands over her ears and pretended that she didn't hear what I just said, or mumbled. "WHAT? You said Alice is pretty? Aww Bee, you're the sweetest person I have ever met!"

I finally managed to swallow my donut. "I am, glad you know it." I let the subject drop. I flipped through the interior designing magazine fast. I only stared at the picture; it was kind of fascinating to me. Yeah, I'm weird.

Alice cleared her throat. "Oh, Bella! I almost forgot. Is the rumour true? That you and James are an item?"

I blinked at her, startled. I frowned because I really don't have any idea on what was Alice talking about. "What?"

Alice sighed. "James Smith! Did you two dating or what?"

"Alice, you know better than not to read those stuffs."

"I know I shouldn't read tabloids, but I couldn't help it okay? I was curious. Your name was right there on the magazine. So, tell me. Is it true?"

"No! He is my friend, for God's sake! James is supposed to co-write new songs for my new album!"

Alice sighed in relief. "Don't get yourself fooled, Bee. He's a player." "I know, I know."

"I mean it, Bee! I don't want to see you die of heartbreak." I snorted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Really, Alice? Is that possible?"

"Yes, of course! You are my best friend; I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, Ally. I promise. He's just a friend! Yes, he's charming, but I don't have any feelings towards him."

Alice nodded. "Good."

The rest of the breakfast is full of laughter and word vomit. Alice convinced me to let her pay for breakfast this time. I huffed and she just dragged me into her yellow Porsche which I adore so much. Once we are inside the car, Alice sang to herself happily. She made a left turn and drove her Porsche with a comfortable speed. Feeling bored, I pushed the radio button on and Madonna's unfamiliar and cheerful song blazed out of the speaker. Alice groaned and she hit the channel button randomly, desperate to change the radio channel. I laughed hysterically and Alice gritted through her teeth.

"What? I hate Madonna, okay? She's even worse than Lady Gaga."

"Hey, don't hate Lady Gaga! She's amazing."

"Whatever. I still think she's a freak." I shrugged and let the conversation dies. It's true though, Lady Gaga is amazing and nice, despite what everyone think of her. I've met her once on Jimmy Fallon show, where both of us were the celebrity guests. I tripped over my stupid high heels and she helped me up. She told me she used to hate wearing high heels, but now she loved it.

Alice turned the volume up and a harmony melody rang through my ears. I leaned in to my seat and closed my eyes. I felt calm somehow. All those crazy gossip, freaky paparazzi and bitchy haters left my head at once. The only thing that is on my mind is Sky Sailing.

Wait, _what_?

I gasped in shock and open my eyes. I turned the volume louder and listened to the song carefully. Alice looked at me like I just ate dirt, but I didn't care.

**_Time together is just never quite enough  
__When you and I are alone, I never felt so home  
__So tell me darling, do you wish we fall in love?  
__All the time, all the time._**

I could felt tears started to well up but I fought it from spilling from my eyes. The song has ended and Alice was still looking at me like I was a freak, so I cleared my throat and managed to say, "Alice, um do you know who... who sing that song?" I tried to sound casual, like I always do, but my voice sounds rough, like my dad, Charlie's voice.

Alice stopped frowning and answered, "Oh, you mean The Saltwater Room? I'm not so sure._ Stars_ Sailing or something. I don't really remember. Why? You love it? Oh, me too! And I love Paramore's new album..." Alice kept on talking and talking and I'm glad, but I can't hear one single word that she said.

All I think about was _him_.

"...can you?" Alice said, shaking my arm. Her eyes couldn't decide whether to focus on me or the road.

I turned to look at her and blinked a few times. "Um, what did you just say?"

Alice groaned. "Can you get Hayley Williams' autograph for me? Pretty please?"

"Okay, okay. I'll get it for you." Alice danced happily and I just smiled at her. Lucky she didn't ask me anything about him. Alice stopped when she reached my house. She unbuckled her seat belt and hesitated before pulled me into a tight hug. If she wasn't my best friend, I might think that she was trying to cut off my oxygen supply. Alice let me go but her hands stayed on my shoulder. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy, Bee."

"Aww, Al. I will be touring for only two months! I promise once I'm back in New York, I'll make it up with you."

Alice wiped her tears. "I know. But Jeez, Bella, you're touring in Asia! That's where my heaven is. It should be me, not you!" I laughed a little. Of course I knew Alice didn't mean that.

"Ally, you know how much I want to bring you with me! Trust me, I thought about stuffing you inside my luggage! But I can't do that. Once I'm done with touring, I will have a lot of free time before working on my next album. And I'll miss you too, Pixie."

"Do not call me that, Belly Boo." We both laughed at our silly childhood nicknames.

"Should I send you to the airport tomorrow?"

"Nah, there's no need. Tell Jazz I said hey." I glanced at my house's direction and turned back to Alice.

"I should get inside."

Alice looked at me sadly. She pulled me into a hug again, but it was longer this time. "I love you, Bee. Don't ever forget that!"

"I love you too, Pixie." I said as I get off her car. Alice rolled her eyes at me playfully and I watched she drove away.

* * *

I sat on my bed with a laptop on my lap. I was tweeting back and forth with my sneaky little fans. Or Beautiful, that's what they call themselves. I still don't have any idea how my fans got their fandom's name. I scrolled down my timeline and that was when I saw_ him_.

His tweet, I mean.

** skysailing: This is what I'll wear on next year's Halloween.**

There was a link of the picture under the tweet.

Don't click the link, Bella.

Don't click the... _Oh shit._

I found myself staring at a woman in a duck costume. Before I knew it, I was rolling on my bed, laughing my ass off. I laughed until there were tears in my eyes. I sat up and fixed my hair. Oh God, this man will be the death of me. He made me happy, cry, and now laughing my head off?

I stared at my laptop while my mind was thinking about something else, like... him. I opened Google Mail site and I could feel my heart was actually trying to jump out off my chest. My fingers were shaking as I typed my email address and password.

_Smooth, Bella._

It's been a while since the last time I checked my email. There were hundreds of new mail, but I ignored all of them. I scrolled down until I found his very first email to me.

* * *

_"Miss Swan, Sky Sailing is here." Alec said out loud. My eyes flew open as I tried to fix my hair and dress. I looked behind me and the first thing I saw was the tall guy with a reddish-brown hair that I saw on the stage thirty minutes ago. I swallowed hard._

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

_I stood up from my seat almost instantly and blushed when his eyes met mine. His eyes. Oh God, his eyes were as green as emerald. I walked around the sofa to get to him. He held out his right hand and I took to shake it. His hand was big and so warm._

_"Um, I'm..." He seemed couldn't find the right word to say. He was nervous. Jeez, he was_ nervous_ to meet me! Hell, I was nervous too!_

_I laughed a little and said, "I know who you are! If not, I wouldn't want to meet you here."_

_"You probably know me by the name Sky Sailing. My real name is..."_

_"Edward Cullen. Am I right?" I cut him again. I mentally ripped my throat out for being so annoying._

_"Yeah, that's correct." Edward gave me a tiny smile._

_Then the awkward silence came. I knew I should say something, but I couldn't think of any. I looked at Alec who was standing right beside me. I glanced at Edward once again, but turned to look at my feet when our eyes met. I could almost hear Alec smirked at me when he saw me blushed. __A blonde woman dressed in a white jumpsuit, probably in mid forties cleared her throat, breaking off the silence. I didn't realize she was standing behind Edward. "So, can we take pictures now?"_

_What, pictures? Of what? Me?_

_"Let's take a picture of Edward and Isabella first!" The Blondie said eagerly. Hell, I was eager too. _

_I moved closer to Edward and put both my arms around his shoulders. I shivered when Edward wrapped his hands around my tiny waist. I could feel his warm breath against my right cheek. I smiled lightly as he pulled me close to him. The camera flashed and I smiled my awkward smile._

_Edward let go of me almost immediately and hid behind the blonde woman. Ouch._

_"Okay, now a picture of all of us!" The woman called a man who was passing by to take the picture of us. The woman ran to my side and pulled my arm roughly. She was very energetic and it annoyed the hell out of me._

_Edward walked to me and put his hands on my lower back. I couldn't help but wrapped my hand around his waist. I tried to ignore the way my heart fluttered. I looked up to see his face and the camera flashed suddenly. I took a step back, startled. The camera caught me looking at Edward! My face was red with embarrassment and the camera flashed again. I cleared my throat and said, "One more picture, please?"_

_The guy with the camera nodded and I felt Edward was rubbing circles on my back._

_The camera flashed, and this time I was able to smile like I really I mean it._

* * *

**I don't know whether I should continue this story. Do you think it's worth it?**

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry for late update, guys! I've been an emotional wreck for the past few days, you know why. I can't believe that Breaking Dawn Part 2 is the very last movie! I'm drowning in tears.  
By the way, since English is not my mother tongue, I'll be using simple english in writing this fic. And if anyone is interested in beta'ing my story, just PM or whatever.

* * *

The loud sound of the alarm clock woke me up. Ugh. God, it is only five in the morning. I got up and stretched my body. I stayed immobile for a while before I realized that I was asleep with my laptop resting on my lap. I've spent the rest of my night considering whether to or not to email him.

I shook my head and headed for the shower. I used cold water, and it felt so good. Once I'm dressed in a comfortable tight jeans and a blue sweater, I realized I was thirty minutes early. I thought about going to airport early, but I guess I don't want to cause a trouble to Alec, especially when his wife was 8 months pregnant. So I wandered around my house, flipped through the tv channels and get the laundry done. I was trying to distract myself from thinking about Ed..._him_.

Oh God, I almost said his name. I didn't say his name for nearly a year. I surrendered and walked straight to my bed room, and threw myself on my large bed. With a thumping heart, I turned on my laptop. I waited until everything has load, but i didn't know what exactly i was waiting for.

After it seems like five minutes, I logged in my email and searched for his very first email to me. I closed my eyes while the mail loaded. My heart was beating fast, my hands were sweaty and my fingers were trembling. I really don't know what I am afraid of.

_Come on, Bella._

I took a deep breath rhythmically, like how my mother taught me to do. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at a picture of me and him. We were both smiling gloriously at the camera, but only God knows how nervous we were. Both my arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to me. I swallowed thickly when I recall the feeling. Warmth. His left hand was on his side while his right hand was on my waist.  
I was staring at the picture for what it felt like an eternity. I looked closely at his emerald eyes. It was glowing. I looked at my face in the picture, thanking God that I didn't look like a mess in this picture, even without make up. Like Edward, I was glowing too. He captioned the picture as **"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan"**.

He emailed to me the pictures of us and others of that night. I scrolled down a little bit to see the content of email that he sent to me.

**Hello, Bella.**  
**I've emailed you the photo of us and the others. I never had an opportunity to say this to you tonight as Kate abducted you. I was enchanted to meet you, Bella.**  
**I would like to thank you a million times for dropping off my show tonight. My mother said hey. She adores you so much.**  
**Until next time,**  
**Edward Cullen.**

I shook my head and clicked the back button. I was debating with myself whether I should email him or not.

Silly Bella, you told your fans to be fearless, but are you?

_Am i?_

I shrugged and clicked the 'Compose new mail' button. I inhaled through my mouth and began to type.

_Hello! How are you doing?_

No, I'm going to embarrassed myself if send him that.

_Hey, what's up?_

I sighed. I thought it was better if I'm being honest, being myself. So i typed.

_Hello, i know it's been a while. I wonder where you are, and if you think of me. Sometimes, i got you always on my mind and you know I had it rough, trying to forget you but, the more that I look around, the more I realize that you're all i'm looking for._

I realized that I inhaled rapidly and typed what was in my head frantically. I gasped in shock and slammed my laptop shut. My breath hitched and I felt my eyes sting.

My cell phone buzzed and I picked it up instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Swan. Are you up yet?" A sweet voice said. It was Carmen, my personal assistant.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course!" I inhaled through my mouth, trying to keep my breath steady.

"Great. Just to remind you that your flight is on six thirty and..."

I cut her, "I know that. Thanks, Carmen."

"Um, okay. Alec is going to pick you up in ten minutes. Be ready."

"Okay, bye." I said and touched the red button on my iPhone. I looked at my poor laptop next to my leg.

Maybe I wasn't ready to communicate with him back.

The air was thick and heavy as we leave the airport in Tokyo, Japan. We -my team and I- walked along the curb, with Alec right next to me. There was a car waiting for us outside the airport. I looked around the airport and saw a cute candy shop at the corner of the airport. I grabbed Rosalie's -my stylist- hand and dragged her to the shop. I heard people voices behind us asking me where are we going.  
So I yelled, "We'll be back soon!"

Alec ran towards me and huffed. "Don't ever do that again! You may get lost, Bella. Besides, it is too dangerous."

I laughed him off. "Seriously, Alec? Nobody is going to shoot me here. It's too public."

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, Bella. Do you remember the time when we landed at Sydney, and your crazy haters attacked you? I still can't forget that moment! Jeez, women are so scary."

"They really are, Alec." Rosalie said.

Once we reached the candy shop, we parted ways. I took a tiny basket and shoved whatever candy that I saw inside it. There were lollipops, chocolates, candy canes, gummy bears, M&M's and God knows what are the names of the other candies. I heard Rosalie squealed and Alec's big laugh. I rushed to find them in that tiny shop, carrying my basket that was full of candy.  
When I found them at the corner of the shop, they were both laughing while their fingers were pointed at a rack of candy in front of them.

"Guys, what's..." I gaped my mouth when I saw my face was on a bag full of M&M's. I think my jaw dropped even lower when I saw a picture of my guitar and I on every M&M's.

"Oh my God, this is so awesome! Right, Bella? I want M&M's that has my face on it too!" Was it me or Rosalie sounded more like Alice now?  
I took the bag of M&M's and put it in my basket when I realized not only me, but there were various singer as well. When I saw Rosalie and Alec had walked away from where I was standing, I called out one of the worker of the candy shop; well, I sort of whisper actually.  
She stared at me in shock when she realized who I was.

"Oh Jesus, it's Isabella!" The girl whispered. I grabbed her hands and bring her closer to me.

"I need your help with something."

The girl nodded._ Good._

"And I will sign your shirt in return. Or even take a photo with you."

The girl nodded again. _Great_.

"Really? You would do that? Jesus, am I dreaming? You're my idol, Isabella! I went to your concert last year and you were like angel. And I can't believe an angel is standing right in front of me."

It was so sweet of her, but I was in rush.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Aiko. Aiko Yamasaki."

"Okay, Aiko. You're so sweet! But I hope you could understand that I am in hurry. Can you help me or not?"

"Yes, anything!"

"This candy in my basket," I pointed at the M&M's, "there are other... um... you know..." I really don't have any idea on how to say it to her.  
The girl cocked her eye brow. I brought my lips closer to her right ear. "Sky Sailing."

The girl nodded and smiled at me knowingly, making me blush. She searched high and low for it. I eyed where Rosalie and Alec were, and was relieved when I saw them outside of the shop, waiting for me. The girl muttered 'yes' under her breath and my guess was she found what I was looking for.

I smiled shyly when she placed the M&M's inside my basket. As promised, I took a few pictures with her and signed her shirt. I paid for the candies and the cashier gave a weird look when he saw a bag of M&M's with Sky Sailing's face on it.

I told him to keep the change and asked him a favor, "Can you keep it as a secret?"

He nodded furiously.

When I walked out of the shop, Aiko was standing next to me.

"I won't tell anybody."

I furrowed my brows. Was she kidding?

"What? Unless you want me to tell everyone that you..."

I closed her mouth with one of my free hand. I let my hand go when she put her hands up in the air, to show that she surrendered.  
"You two will make a great couple, you know. He's a good guy and I think you deserve someone who will treat you well, unlike the assholes that you dated before."

I opened my mouth in shock and her face becomes horrified.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! Please don't hate me..." She continued to speak in Japanese and held my hands in hers.  
Alec called out my name somewhere behind me. I looked at Cassie and said, "It was enchanting to meet you, Cassie." I smiled and waved her good bye before I ran back to my team.

The words I just said to her seems familiar somehow.

* * *

_"Oh, take a picture of me and Isabella!" The blond woman -Kate, Sky Sailing's publicist- said._

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her side. Alec, who was standing near the windows that was so far away from me, was trying not to laugh at my face by biting his lower lips. I taught him that. I glanced in Edward's direction and saw he was looking at me. Feeling embarrassed I looked away from him, blushing. The camera caught me blushing, of course._

_"It was an honor to have you hear, Isabella." Kate said._

_"Thank you. I'm happy to be here, too."_

_A bald man with a strange tattoo on his neck tapped Kate's shoulder, trying to get her attention. Thank God Kate turned around to face the bald man and walked out of the room. The room was in a strange silence. I whipped my head around to found only Edward in this room._

_Edward and I were alone in this room._

Oh god.

_Where the hell was Alec?_

_I both cursed and thanked Alec at the same time as Edward cleared his throat ans ran his hand through his silky hair. I turned my body to face him, hugging my hands over my chest. Edward's gaze shifted on me until I realized he was actually waiting for me to say something._

_"So... um, can I have the pictures that we took just now?" Yay, Bella. You just officially made yourself a lame person._

_Edward shook his head a little. "I'm sorry. What?"_

_"I said can I have the pictures that we took just now?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Of course! Um... But you can just download it from the internet. I'm sure Kate has the picture uploaded by now."_  
_I shifted my weight in my left foot uncomfortably. "I don't really... you know. I don't..."_

_"Google yourself."_

_I blushed. "Yeah, that's right. I don't_

_"You can just email me the pictures!" I said eagerly. God, since when did I became this girly? He ran his hand through his tousled hair and pulled out his iPhone from his pocket jeans. Edward typed something in his iPhone and asked for my email address._

_Then the silence returned._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** What is this? AN EARLY UPDATE?! Ah lucky you! I just won a ticket to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2 and I'm damn excited! Have you guys watched it? What do you think of it?

* * *

After we checked in into the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Tokyo, I bolted straight to my room. My legs were stiff and my back ached. Also, I desperately need a sleep. Once I stepped in my room, I couldn't help but be amazed. My suite was breathtaking. I mean, my suite and Rosalie's. After hours of begging my manager, Irina, to let Rosalie to stay in my room, she finally agree. If Alice was there with us, I couldn't been happier.

Alice, Rosalie and I were best friends since the day I was born. We went to the same kindergarten, elementary school, high school and college. Alice worked as a manager at his father's billion dollar company, Brandon Construction. Rosalie couldn't find a job that suits her. She had a diploma in Culinary Arts, the only thing she wasn't interested about. Rosalie loved tinkering around with cars and but she couldn't possibly worked as a mechanic. The only reason I hired Rosalie as my stylist is because she needed money so desperately.

I checked everything out, from the bedroom to the bathroom. Rosalie screamed happily when she saw the hot tub. I walked to the balcony and the furious wind slapped my face. The inhaled deeply the cold air and felt refresh. I ran inside my room and grabbed my bag.

"Rose, I'm going out for a while!" I shouted at Rosalie, who was still admiring the hot tub. I pulled out my phone from my hand bag and send a text to Alec.

_I'm going out for a while. No need to worry about me, I'll be fine._

Once I was in the elevator, my phone buzzed.

_Be careful, Bella. Keep your head down._

I huffed. Whatever,_ Daddy_. When the elevator stopped, I got out of it and exited the enormous hotel. I put on my dark sunglasses to make sure that people didn't recognize me. I walked happily through the street and glanced behind me occasionally to make sure Alec wasn't following me. When I was sure he wasn't anywhere around me, I paced down the street and entered a coffee shop. Lucky me, the coffee shop wasn't full of people. I chose the seat at the corner of the coffee shop and ordered a hot mocha latte and donuts I took off my sunglasses and watched people through the glass window as they walked down the street. The waiter set down my donuts and hot mocha latte on my table. I stared at my donuts and found it really cute. So, I took the picture of my donuts creatively and tweeted it.

Hundreds of people re-tweeted the tweet in just a minute and I smiled to myself as I sipped my hot mocha latte. I tweeted '**I love Japan**' and set down my phone and enjoy my donuts It was beyond delicious. I loved how the creamy the donut was. I was sightseeing for a few hours and then went back to my suite. I wasn't surprised to find Rosalie in the hot tub, yelling for me to join her.

I sighed and get inside the hot tub with her, wearing only my undergarments. Rosalie had her orange bikini on and she was glowing.  
I knew something happened to Rosalie while I was out sightseeing. I cocked an eye brow at Rosalie and said, "Just spit it out, Rose."

"I met a guy, a perfect guy; at the hotel bar just now! Oh God, Bella. He was so funny and nice. And I gave him my phone number! He stayed in one of the suite at the highest floor!" Rosalie spilled all of it in one breath.

Okaaay, she really was excited. Rosalie continued, she doesn't even gave me a chance to speak.

"And you know what, his family's company sell luxury cars! Fucking luxury cars! He's the one, Bella. I'm very sure. And I got a feeling that he's going to propose me before we leave for Indonesia."

"Woah, hold on there, Miss Hale. Don't you think it is a little bit too fast? And you just met this guy a few hours ago and you said he is the one! What if he is a serial killer? Or a gold digger? Or maybe he pretended to be someone else!"

"Bella, Bella. Calm down. The first thing I did when I got back in our suite was Google him. His name is Emmet McCarty, 26 years old, from Portland. He's clean and the most important thing is, he is single!" Rosalie shouted.

"Okay, Rose. I'm worried that people would take advantage on you! That's all."

"Aww, Bella. You don't have to worry about me. You should be worried about yourself! Look at you, you have been alone for like, six months! I don't think you remember what 'dating' means!"

"Shut up, Rose. Yeah, I'm single for nearly six months, but that doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone." I defended myself. I stared at my feet in the hot water.

"Whatever, Bella. But I'm pretty sure you are sexually frustrated When is the last time you get laid, huh, Bella?" Rosalie winked at me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ew, you sick pervert! I'm not sexually frustrated I'm just fine. Don't make fun of me, Rose. I know I'm 22 and still a virgin." I was pretty sure that my face was bright red, because of my blush and the heat of the water.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong if you're still a virgin! The only thing that is wrong is that you are alone for..." Rosalie stopped talking when she heard her phone rang.

"Emmet!" Rosalie shouted as she got out of the hot tub. I whacked her ass playfully and she looked at me with an angry face. I heard her low voice and a few giggles. Rosalie _never_ giggles. I smiled to myself as I submerged deeper in the water. I thought about what Rosalie said to me.

Was I really sexually frustrated?

I brought my right hand to my face and touched my lower lips softly. It's been a while since my lips been kissed. I wonder what it feels like when Edward's lips were on my lips and our hearts beat as one. When his lips touched mine and our tongue danced together. I shook my head and dropped my hand. What the fuck was I thinking? Of course I wasn't sexually frustrated!

I snorted to myself and realized slowly that every word that Rosalie said was awfully true. Slowly and carefully, I slipped my hand into my black panties and gently touched myself. I bit my lower lips to make sure I didn't make any sound. I ran my fingers smoothly until it found it's way into my clit.

Jeez, I felt... _so good_.

I gently ran my fingers on my... pussy. I closed my eyes and moaned. Maybe Rosalie was right. I should get laid. But_ Edward_...

My eyes snapped open and I pulled my hands out of my panties immediately. Oh my God, what did i just do? Tears streamed down my face as I submerged my whole body; including my head, in the hot water.

* * *

"Bella, you need to wake up now." Rosalie's voice woke me up. I pretended to not hear them and continue to sleep. I opened one eye and saw that the sky is still dark.

"Bella, I know you heard me. Wake up!" Rosalie's voice hardened. With a sigh, I got off my bed and stretched my body. I walked lazily towards the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Rosalie ordered breakfast from the room service and I couldn't be any grateful. I ate two boiled eggs and a french toast. My phone rang and after I saw Carmen's name and picture on the screen, I picked it up.

"Morning, Carmen." I said lazily.

"Morning to you too, Miss Swan. Ready to hear your schedule for today?" Carmen asked.

"Absolutely."

"At 8, you have an interview with the Good Morning Japan show. The car will wait for you at the lobby at 7. Clear?" I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw it was only 5.45 in the morning. I sighed lazily.

"Crystal."

"Good. At 9, you altogether with Miss Lovato and Paramore are supposed to visit the Saitama Super Arena for rehearsal."

"Saitama what?" I asked.

"Saitama Super Arena! You know, the place where you are going to perform in three days? Jesus, Miss Swan, are you drunk?"

"What? No! What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Whatever. Okay, next; you are going to a talk show, Sukkiri at 2."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. Be ready at 7!"

"Yes, okay. Bye."

Oh, hell.

I called out Rosalie's name and realized she wasn't in our suite. I finished my breakfast and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels in a high speed and switched the television off when there wasn't any interested thing to watch. I hesitated a few moments before I decide to check my email. With trembling fingers, I entered my email address and password. I saw the Draft button is highlighted red, so I clicked it. I held my breath when I saw the draft of the email that I wrote for... Edward yesterday. The arrow wandered around 'Send Email' button while I was lost in thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rosalie entered my room and jumped on my bed. Both startled and shocked, I snapped my laptop shut without even bother to turn it off.

"Um; hey, Rose. Were you at Emmet's suite just now?" I asked.

"Yes! And you know what, Bee? He said he likes me! And he invited me for a dinner tonight! Oh my God, you don't have any idea on how happy I am!" I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall while Rosalie talked.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose." Rosalie made an 'aww' sound. "But you wont be happy to know that you have only forty minutes left to get me ready."

Rosalie's smile fell and she took a quick glance on the clock. "Oh, shit! I hate you, Bella!" Rosalie shouted. She ran to her room and came back with her huge box of make up set.

Time to work some magic on me.

* * *

_I never heard silence quite this loud._

_The silence was driving me crazy. I knew I should say something, but I didn't trust my mouth. I'm afraid that Edward would think I am hopelessly lame and boring. Edward sat at the edge of the bench, his hands were in his pocket and he leaned against the wall. Meanwhile, I sat on the other edge of the long bench, shot a glance at Edward occasionally. The door burst open and Alec poked his head in. His eyes scanned the room before they found mine. "Bella, it's time to go."_

_I sighed and stood up, and Edward did the same. I turned to face him but my eyes were staring at my black sneakers._

_"I had a good time tonight." Edward said. I looked at him, feeling suprised_

_"Really? Same here."_

_We stared at each other's eyes for a while. I was lost in his sparkling green eyes and how I wish we could stay just like this._

_Huh?_

_Alec cleared his throat behind us and I fought the urge to punch his pretty face._

_"So, I gotta go." I hesitated. Edward held out his hand and looked at me. His gaze was so intense it took my breath away. I shook his hand awkwardly and released it almost immediately when I felt a surge of shock. I looked at Edward with a surprised look and his eyes told me that he felt the same too. I felt heat crept up my face and I smiled at Edward shyly._

_"Farewell."_

_My smile disappear as the reality hits me. "Farewell, Edward."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I was on a vacation last week and I wasn't quite well. I'm kinda busy with school right now and my health is getting worse, so I will try to update as soon as I can.

* * *

"Isabella, I'm sure your fans are dying to know. Is James Smith your new boyfriend?"

Oh shit. Why the fuck does everyone wanted to know whether James fucking Smith is my fucking boyfriend?

I smiled politely, hiding the fire of my anger inside me and admitted, "Nah, we're just friends! And I, um, I'm sort of seeing someone actually." I blushed to the thought of Edward. I got a feeling that the host of Good Morning Japan, whatever his name was, would ask me who was I seeing. His grey hair matched with his grey tux.

"Oh, that's too bad. You and James would make a sweet couple!" He exclaimed. A picture of James and I playing guitar at the studio last week flashed on the screen of the television. I cringed.

But we're _not_ a couple, old man.

"Yeah, that's too bad."

The rest of the interview was hell. The nosey old man just can't get enough of digging my love story. I was being sarcastic and avoid answering questions most of the time because I can't help it, the old man bugs me.

As soon as the interview was over, my driver drove me straight to Saitama Super Arena for the rehearsal. Alec was standing beside me the whole time while we rehearsed. I was supposed to sing 7 songs from my second album, Eclipse. It felt so great to sing again. I had this kind of feeling where I just forget about the world and just sing. When I sang a song, an energy absorbed into my body and soul and transformed me into a whole new person.

The rest of the day was tiring. My energy was completely drained from my body. Rosalie made me walk on heels the whole day or she threatened that she would throw my Vans away. I got into my suite at 7 in the evening and found that it was empty. There was a note left on the coffee table from Rosalie.

**I'm going out with Emmet! Don't stay up for me. You know what I mean ;) - Rose**

I snorted and put the note back on the coffee table. My clothes mixed with the scent of Florabotanica perfume and my odour, my body was sticky and my hair was a bizarre, and I knew I should get a shower desperately. Instead, I curled myself into balls on my bed and let the dreams began.

"Bella..." His silky voice called out my name. I opened my eyes immediately and Edward's green eyes were boring into mine. His fingers were playing with my curled hair. I got up from my sleeping position and realized that I was sleeping on Edward's lap. I smiled shyly at Edward as his eyes met mine again.

_What?_

I looked around us and the breathtaking view simply took my breath away. Edward and I were at a large field of flowers. There were flowers everywhere on the ground that I was afraid I might sit on some of it and ruined them.

A _meadow_.

It was exactly the place where I always meet Edward in my dream. I looked around, amazed by the meadow's enchanting view. Edward moved his large, warm hands and caressed both my cheek. I leaned into his touch and looked into his eyes. His gaze were so intense it made my breath hitched. Edward slowly moved his right hand to my neck and pulled me closer to him. I lunged myself towards him in response and both my hands circled Edward's neck. My fingers played with his smooth hair. Edward was so close to me and I loved it.

I felt his hot breath against my cheek. Edward's hands moved down my body to my waist. His hands slipped under my plaid shirt and I shivered. My heart fluttered every time he touched my skin.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered into his ear. Edward pulled away from me and his eyes locked with mine. He smiled his glorious smile and I smiled too.

"I love you too, Bella." My smile grew wider and I brought my face close to him. Edward stared at my lips as I licked it. Both of us closed our eyes in union and his soft lips found mine.

And then I woke up.

_Fuck._

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. The evening lights blinded my eyes and I huffed. I shifted my position of my body on the couch and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep once again, Rosalie's stern voice woke me up.

"Bella, I think you have something_ extremely_ important to tell me." Rosalie's words made me alert and I sat up on the couch properly almost immediately. She placed a cup of hot tea on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, rubbing my eyes as I stretched.

"You know what I mean, Bella. Who's_ Edward_?" I tensed. My eyes looked at Rosalie's sharply. Her eyes were full of curiosity. I keep a straight face as I said casually, "Edward who?"

"Don't play stupid, Bee! You wouldn't say that you_ love_ Edward in your sleep if you didn't know him!" Rosalie shouted.

I said I love Edward in my sleep? What the hell.

I felt tears welled up in my eyes. I looked away from Rosalie and stared at the hem of my shirt that was crumpled in my hands. I felt Rosalie's gaze on me as I cried my eyes out.

After what it seems like an hour or so, I stopped crying. I inhaled deeply and managed to calm my shit down. I raised my head slowly and met Rosalie's grey eyes. She had been terribly patient at me. She waited until I stopped crying and didn't bother me at all. With a shaky hands, I brought my cup of tea to my lips. It was as cold as my heart. I placed the cup down and looked at Rosalie again.

"How long did I cry?" I asked with a croaked voice.

Rosalie sighed and stared at the golden watch on her left wrist. "An hour and half." I nodded and looked away from Rosalie. I saw Rosalie's figure moved closer to me and she sat next to me on the couch. Rosalie placed her hand lightly on my shoulder l.

"You can tell me when you're ready."

Yes, Rosalie. I've asked myself the same question too. I stared blankly at my hands again before I turned my body to face Rosalie.

"His name... is Edward Cullen."

_I am ready,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

_I walked slowly behind Alec as we made our way out of the Granada Theatre. I couldn't get rid of my shy smile off my face. I blushed furiously as I recalled the shock that I felt when his skin touched mine. I bit my lip to fight the urge to scream. As I got into the car that was waiting for us, Alec nudged my arm._

_"What was that all about?" Alec winked. I blushed deeply. Lucky for me it was quite dark, so Alec couldn't see me blushing like hell._

_"What?" I said with a hint of excitement in my tone._

_"You and Cullen."_

_"What do you mean? Nothing!" I denied. It was definitely_ something_._

_"Aw; come on, Bella! You and Cullen are so awkward and cute at the same time it irritates me."_ _I rolled my eyes at Alec. There was no way I'm going to tell Alec._

_"We were just talking, okay? And Edward and I are not awkward at all!"_

_"Oh, so you agree that you and Cullen are cute!" Alec let out a big laugh and I smacked the back of his head._

_"Shut up!"_

_"And did you see the Blondie's face, whatever her name is; when you were standing so close to Cullen just now? Jeez, she was mad!"_

_"She was _mad_?" I looked at Alec with surprise._

_"Yeah, I'm sure she was! I saw the look on her face when you took a picture with Cullen. I mean, look at both of you! You guys just met and the sparks flew instantly. I should say that I'm jealous." Alec huffed._

_Strange. _Sparks_?_

_I couldn't contain the curiosity; so I asked Alec, "What are you talking about? What sparks?"_

_"Oh, come on! You're still slow, aren't ya Bella? The sparks! You know what I'm talking about!"_

_"Yeah, i know what you're talking about! But why are you jealous? Because Cullen and I look perfect together?" I said shyly and blood rushed to my face._

_"Ooh la la, look perfect together, huh?" Alec winked at me playfully. After a long silence, Alec looked at me and said slowly, "My parents said only the lucky ones felt it. The sparks."_

_A wide smile reached my face. "What?" I said, disbelief._

_"Jeez, Bella. You're the slowest person I have ever met!"_

_"Shut up, douche."_

_"Whatever, old hag. But I really meant what I said to you just now." I looked at Alec. My brows furrowed in confusion._

_"Every word?"_

_"Every word."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N: **My life is a dream. I went to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2 again yesterday and I have no words for it. I can't describe it's perfection.

* * *

"I'm going to miss stealing Demetri's Cheetos so much." Makenna, the pianist; said with a sob. It was the last day of the Eclipse Asian Tour and all of us that was involved in it gathered at the backstage to celebrate. Almost everyone, including myself; cried. Felix, one of the back up singer; raised his hand to speak.

"I'm going to miss seeing Isabella tripped over air and her crazy blush! That's the best part of this tour!" I blushed heavily when Felix finished his words. All pair of eyes turned to me and they laughed hysterically when they saw my blush.

"Oh, remember when she almost fell on the stage? Lucky the dancers; whoever they are, was there or Isabella would fall flat on the stage and the world would see it!" Rosalie added. Her huge diamond ring was gleaming under the lights. Her_ engagement_ ring. Everyone was in shock when Rosalie suddenly appeared with a six carat diamond ring. Emmet got down on one knee a week ago and Rosalie was in tears when she said 'yes'. It was crazy, even Rosalie and Emmet knew it themselves. They knew each other three weeks ago and they're already engaged? Lucky. But they love each other so much. I could see it all in their eyes.

"Okay, everyone. It's 1.45 in the morning. Let's pack everything up and get a good sleep." Eleazar, my boss; ordered. Everybody groaned and got up immediately when they got the order. I quickly packed my guitar in its case and went back to our suite. Once I was done packing my clothes, I took a long shower with cold water. I go to bed as soon as I was dressed. After a few hours of staring the ceiling and yawning, I gave up sleeping and went to make some coffee. I dragged my legs lazily as i walked.

And that was when the idea strucked me.

I ran to my bedroom, feeling energetic out of the sudden and fished out my notebook from my large back pack. It took a few minutes for me to calm down. I sat comfortably on the couch and took a deep breath. I added milk into my coffee to make it more creamy and took a sip of it. I always did that when idea came to my mind. It makes me feel more calm to put my heart and soul into what I'm going to write. I felt my face blushed and my lips curved upward as I tried to recall the first day I met Edward Cullen. Surprisingly, my hands weren't shaking as I wrote on my notebook. Our first time meeting each other, our emails, how we felt that night, how I felt that night. It was beyond perfect.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you know I was enchanted to meet you.**_

_I was enchanted to meet you_. Edward said it to me on his very first email. I remember how thrilled I was when I read his email to me. Weird. It all happened two years ago, but the memory of it was still fresh in my mind. Still smiling widely, I wrote what I felt after our magical meet on my notebook and went to bed. Strangely, I was able to sleep and dreamt of Edward and I in our meadow.

* * *

After we landed in New York, I went straight to Alice's apartment. She, as always, screamed when she saw me. "Oh my God, Bella! I miss you so much!" Alice said, hugging me tightly to her body.

I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and returned her hug. "I miss you too, Pixie! So much." I exclaimed. But there was something wrong with my tone, although I wasn't sure what it was about.

"Uh oh, what happened? Tell me everything!" Alice concerned eyes looked into my teary eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away softly.  
"Nothing, Ally. I just can't believe you're standing right in front of me! I miss you like crazy."

"No, you're not. We are best friends since we are _babies_. You are a terrible liar, Bee. Is something wrong?" Alice guided my into her apartment and helped me to sit down on the couch. Just when Alice left my side to make some tea, Jasper; Alice's fiancé appeared from their bedroom. His face turned horrified when he saw that I was crying. He glanced in Alice's direction and went back inside their bed room. Alice handed me a cup of tea and I looked at her thankfully. She stared at me for a long time until I realized that she was actually waiting for me to speak.

"Have... have you ever feel sort of _spark_ when you first met Jasper?" I said with a low voice.

"What?"

"Just answer my question, Ally."

"How am I supposed to remember? We first met each other when we were babies, Bella."

"Yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

"Are you going to tell me what happened now? Don't beat about the bush with me, Bee. Just shoot." God, I miss Rosalie. She is much more patient with me.

"Do... do you believe... in love at the, um, first sight?" I stuttered.

"Yes, no, whatever. For God's sake, Bella, just tell me what happened! I'm so worried about you!" Tears streamed down Alice's face and I felt guilty instantly.

"Have you ever thought about why I couldn't stay with Eric?"

"Because he's an asshole?" I chuckled lightly. "No. Because I'm_ in love_ with someone else. It's because of _him_. It's always been_ him_."

Silence.

"What are you talking about? Shit, Bella! Who the hell is him?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! I never told anyone about it. I don't even admit it to myself!" I held back my tears.

"Why, Bella? Why? You will only hurt yourself."

"I know, Alice. I know." I watched as my tears fall on the white tiles of the floor.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"No. I haven't met him in two years."

"Holy fucking shit, two years, Bella? Are you serious?" Alice's face clearly showed that she was shocked. When she saw the look on my face, she finally understand. "You _really_ are serious."

"I really am." After a few moment of Alice trying to calm her shit down, she finally spoke, "Tell me about it."  
I inhaled deeply. "When my eyes first met his green eyes, I felt this overwhelming feeling that I never felt before. I would give everything I have now to feel that way again! Like, a feeling of coming home. I know it might seems weird, but.."

Alice cut me. "It's not weird."

I smiled at Alice before I continue, "Our first meeting was_ awkward_. We stole glances at each other but none of us spoke. I blushed, he shied away. We emailed each other back and forth and I felt like I know who he is, even though I didn't at all." I laughed lightly in tears. "I know I was falling in love with him, but I wouldn't admit it to myself. I was running from myself. I wasn't ready to get myself hurt again. Then I realized that I was actually hurting myself by denying my feelings towards him. But it's probably too late. There's a chain on his door." I dropped my head.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you fell in love with him at the_ first sight_?" I nodded slowly. Alice gasped in shock.

"Oh my God, Bella! Don't let him go, Bella. You'll never forgive yourself if you lose him. Go get him."

I shrugged. "I can't."

Alice frowned. "Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You can, Bella. You can. It must be because of your career right?"

"No! Of course not." Alice frowned.

"Then what?"

"I have to protect my _mother_, my _sister_ and my..._ nephew_."

Alice pulled me into a warm hug. "You give away too much, Bella. Too much. Only for them. But I think you deserve to be happy."

"By risking their happiness? That's selfish. No, Alice." Alice tried to protest, but when she saw how stubborn and protective I was, she let it go.

"Um, okay. So can I know who is this lucky guy?" Alice squealed. _My_ Alice is back.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

Alice gasped.

* * *

_"Tell me everything you know about him."_

_"Who? Cullen?"_ _I gave Alec a look. "No, your grandmother."_

_"Oh, she's very good in cooking and I love her lasagna. She's from..." I pinched Alec's arm and he shouted lightly for help._

_"Okay, okay! I was just joking! Jeez, Bella." Alec surrendered. He straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. "I don't know much about him, but I'm very sure he's a very good man."_

_"I already know that one! Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know!" I sang Selena Gomez's Tell Me Something I Don't Know. Alec rolled his eyes playfully when he realized I sang Selena Gomez's song. He disliked Selena. I wasn't sure why._

_"Fine, you little monster." Alec and I chuckled. "Have you ever hear his music? It's quite dreamy and romantic. He isn't as popular as you, but he has lots of fans, especially girl fans." I nodded in understatement. "So you've been warned, Bella. If you break Cullen's heart, millions of his fans would try to rip your head off with their teeth."_

_I laughed lightly. "I would be safe as long as I have my_ HBG_ with me."_

_"_HBG_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"I knew it! I knew you're going to forget it again! _HBG_, Alec! God, you're such an idiot. My fans called you HBG, which means Hot Body Guard." I explained slowly and snorted._

_"Oh, I remember! That's what_ Beautiful_ called me, huh?" Alec tried to hide his laugh with his cough but failed miserably._

_"Whatever, asshole. What's wrong if my fans called themselves Beautiful?"_

_"Funny that it came from your mouth. What do you think Cullen's fans called themselves as?"_ _I shrugged. "Uh, no idea. Edwardian maybe?"_

_Alec threw his head back and laughed like a little kid. "Jeez, that's a horrible name! Probably _Sky Divers_. Or _Blue Sky_. Or something ridiculous." I rolled my eyes at him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you hit your head or something? You sound so happy." Alec asked me. I didn't answer him, because he already knew the answer._

_Because I _was_ happy. I looked at the stars at the sky and realized that this night is flawless._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **This chapter is slightly longer than before! Well, I have nothing to say actually.

* * *

"Edward Cullen?" Alice shouted. I nodded in response.

"You mean, _Stars_ Sailing?" Alice said, still shouting.

"Sky Sailing." I corrected her.

"Whatever. How did you know him? You never worked with him before, do you?"

"No. I met him backstage."

"Did he knows about this? About... your feelings?" My face fell. "He doesn't know about this. I don't _want_ him to."

"What? Why? I may not know much about him, but I know he's single and completely available!" I looked at Alice's wide grey eyes in disbelief. "He's single?"

"I guess so! Does it matter? You won't admit your feelings to him any other way." Alice pouted.

"I... can't. I just can't. I think I've hurt him enough, Ally."

"You_ hurt_ him? How?" Alice asked eagerly. I shrugged. I didn't answer her question immediately.

"I don't know. I suddenly stopped replying to his email."

"Oh shush, you silly. How can that hurt him?" Alice laughed a little and I stared at my hand that was tracing a flower pattern against the couch.

"Like I said, I don't know. We emailed back and forth for like, everyday. Then, for some... reasons, I stopped." I felt my blood boiled at the thought of Jessica.

"Then you better fix it up, Bee." I was relieved that Alice didn't ask me what's the reasons, because there was no way I am going to tell her.

"Can I be honest with you, Alice?"

"What now? You're secretly married?" Alice smirked.

"Hell no!" I chuckled.

"Then what?"

"You're so pushy, Ally!" Alice smacked my arm and got up of the couch immediately.

"It's not my fault, okay. You kept such a big secret from me!" She shouted. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'm truly sorry, Ally."

"I will forgive you only if you buy me a cup of mocha latte." I threw a pillow couch beneath me at Alice and she dodged to avoid it.

"Fine, Pixie!" I said, wiping my tears.

"Enough with the heavy. Would you like to go for a shopping?" Alice asked me politely, but it felt just like a command. I was the maiden and Alice was my Lord. I groaned and shook my head.

"C'mon, please? At least you could refresh your head from whatever problem you're facing!"

"I don't have any problem!"

"I won't take no as the answer! Now, go wash your face. You look horrible, even uglier than my lunatic neighbour." I laughed lightly to the thought of Kristy, Alice's neighbour. She was pretty, but her attitude wasn't as pretty as her face. I remembered the time when Alice and Kristy had a fight last year when Alice just moved in her house because Kristy flirted with Jasper and insulted Alice right in her face. Alice was furious and they were about to rip each other's head off when the police came to break the fight.

I got up from the couch and straightened my crumpled plaid shirt. Alice spanked me playfully and I lunged towards her, tickling her stomach.

"_Stop, stop_!" Alice cried. Her face was red. I continued tickling her until Jasper's voice made is froze.

"Um, ladies?"

* * *

I adjusted the headphone furiously so that it won't ruin my hair. I wasn't in a very good mood since my beloved boss; Eleazar, still did not satisfied with me in recording the very last song for my fourth album, even though it has been the third take. Rosalie, Alec, my manager; Irina and my personal assistant; Carmen, were outside of the studio. They looked at me with hope in their eyes. They were hoping that I could do better in this fourth take. I took a deep breath as the sound of guitars filled my ears. I looked at Eleazar as his fingers showed the number three, and two. As soon as his fingers indicating the number one, I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. Then I start to sing.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs  
Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you  
So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

I waited until the music ends before I opened my eyes. The lights were blinding and I saw them clapping their hands through the glass panel. Rosalie mouthed 'Damn good!' and I grinned like a child. I took off the headphone and walked out of the studio. Eleazar walked to me and hugged me in friendly manners and I patted his back awkwardly. Alec and Carmen were still clapping their hands and Irina scowled at them to make them stop.

"Your voice is a miracle, Bella. It's a shame that you didn't use it well enough." I wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or an insult, but my cheeks flushed anyway.

After another moment of congratulating and hugging and praising, Rosalie and Alec finally managed to sneak me out of the crowd. They were talking something about the moon and astronauts when we stepped in the elevator. My mind drifted off to when I was recording the fourth take of Ours. Heat rushed to my face when I remembered that I was thinking about Edward when I sang just now. I pictured me and him at a meadow that I always dreamt of. I heard low chuckled and I glanced at Alec and Rosalie.

"What?" I asked with an angry tone.

"Nothing." Alec stated as he trying not to laugh. I raised my eye brow at him.

"You should look at your face, Bella! Jeez, it's so red, _burning red_!" Rosalie finally said. I touched my hot cheek and hid my face with my hands.

"I wonder what makes you blush that deep! Or who, actually." Alec teased. My hands dropped and I glared at Alec angrily.

"Maybe it's the _Edwin_ guy! What's his name?_ Eduardo_?" Rosalie played along with Alec and I groaned.

"Edwin, who?" Alec looked between Rosalie and me in confusion. Rosalie leaned in to him and whisper something to his ear. The confusion in his eyes disappeared.

"Stop it, guys. What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"Um, I'm not quite sure yet. What about you, Alec?" Rosalie nudged Alec's ribs. There was a _ting_ sound and the elevator door opened a second later. Rosalie, Alec and I got out at the same time. Alec ran to my side and wore his usual bodyguard's face that looked like he was in pain. I snorted.

"To Emily's." Rosalie ordered. We walked in silence. My head stared at my sneakers as they walked. We entered the familiar small café and Emily smiled widely at us as she saw us at her cafe's door. She squeezed her way out from the counter and walked to us. Well, running.

"Rose, Bella and Alec! Nice to see you again!" Emily pulled Rosalie and I into a warm hug.

"Hey, Emily." Both Alec and I greeted her.

"The usual place?" Emily asked.

"And the usual menu." Alec said, his hand on his muscled stomach. The three of us marched to our usual place, the small round table at the very corner of the café. Our place gave us a bit of privacy to talk and to avoid paparazzi and motherfucker from recognize us and destroyed our _supposed_ to be a good moment.

The blame was on me, of course. I'm the one they were chasing after. It's not like I _regretted_ being a musician. I loved it so much. Music was my life, more or less. To be a well-known, successful and appreciated singer was my only dream since I was in my mother's...

I cringed at the word mother.

Thankfully, Emily appeared carrying a tray that has our ordered food and set them down on our table. My usual meal, garlic bread and soup was placed in front of me. I thanked Emily quietly and she smiled. I ate my food in silence as Rosalie and Alec exchanged glances.

"What now?" I said, surprised that sounded so angry.

"Uh... We were just wondering why you're so quiet!" Rosalie looked at Alec who grinned widely at me. I felt guilty immediately for raising my voice at them.

"I'm... sorry, guys. It's just... headache, you know." I whispered.

"It's okay, Bella. We understand."

They continued to stay in silence. It was considerate, I might need some time to think. My poor mother. Of course I wasn't talking about Sue Clearwater. She was my step mother, but everyone thought she was my mother, judging by our physical appearance, except for Rosalie, Alice and Alec.

Both Sue and I are brunettes. Mine was a few shades darker than her hair. I looked exactly like Sue's except for the eyes. My eyes were light brown, like my mother's. My real mother. Charlie's eyes were sapphire blue and Sue's were dark blue. A lot of people were curious about the color of my eyes. Of course they are, my parent's eyes were blue and mine was brown? How odd was that? Most of the time I answered with a shrug since I wasn't very good in lying.

I took a sip of my tea and Rosalie eyed me curiously, deciding whether it was okay to start a conversation with me. When she saw no sign of anger on my face, she took a breath.

"Well, Bella. Are you in a good mood now?"

"I'm alright." I simply answered.

"Would you allow me to have a conversation with you or you still wanna eat your food in total silence wearing that hideous grumpy face?" She snorted.

"Hey, I thought you said Bella's _beautiful_?" Alec said with a mouthful of bread. I cringed.

"Well, she is, only when she smiles! But unfortunately she don't smile that much."

"I _do_ smile!" I defended myself.

"I didn't say you_ never_ smile!"

"So that's mean you can smile. Or do you want me to call Cullen just to make you smile?" Alec got off his seat, pretending he was about to leave to call Edward, and then he fell back to his seat and grinned.

"That's really not helping, Alec." My cheeks flushed.

"Yay, Bella is back!" Rosalie clapped her hands like a child.

"Bella's blush is back." Alec smirked. I made a face at him.

"Who's up for a bowl of ice cream?" I offered. Alec raised his hand fast in the air and waved it like a child. Rosalie and I could only laugh at Alec's childish behavior.

* * *

_"Night, Alec." I said as I closed the door. I leaned on it and took a deep breath. The blood on my cheek never disappear, making me both happy and annoyed at the same time. Happy because I know that I blushed because of Edward. Annoyed because I couldn't control my feelings towards Edward. The words Alec said to me really had a big impact on me. Did I fell in love at the first sight with Edward? It's almost impossible. I wasn't really a believer in love at the first sight. The feelings I had were strange, odd enough. I had this overwhelmed feeling, that I could not find any word that would describe it. The feeling was so heavenly sweet and it made my heart fluttered. Despite all that, I was very sure that I wasn't in love with Edward._

_Seriously, Bella? You're in love with Edward? _Love at the first sight?_ I snorted to the thought._

_Suddenly, I heard Alice's words echoed in my head. "_You are the most terrible liar I've ever met, Bee. If you can't lie to anyone, you sure can not lie to yourself."_ I replayed her words in my head over and over until I get what she really meant. I could deny as hard as I could, but deep down I knew that it was true. _I was in love with him.

_With a sigh, I took a quick shower and dressed myself in my favorite green pajama. I didn't know why I called it as my favorite pajama. It was twice the size of my body and it looked terrible on me. Maybe because it was comfortable, the texture was so smooth and silky. Or maybe because the color of the pajama, green as... Oh my God, it was _Edward's eyes_! I blushed deeply._

_I glanced to the clock and surprised that it was only 12.47 AM, because I didn't feel tired at all. I wandered around my house until I finally decided to check my mail. I was eager to see whether Edward had already mail me our pictures. I flushed at the word our._

This is getting worse. Get a grip, Bella. _I told myself that._

_My heart thumped faster than the usual when I saw I have three new mail from a new contact. I clicked the very top mail and read it. I was disappointed that it wasn't from Edward, but my publicist, Jessica. I rolled my eyes as I finish reading her email. I didn't hate her, only she was... very_ hard_ to like. I clicked back button and opened the lowest mail, my first new mail. I closed my eyes as the mail loads, hoping that it was from Edward._

_I peeked through my one eye and slowly opened both my eyes when I saw the picture of Edward and I. Blood rushed to my face and I grabbed the nearest soft pillow and screamed to it. I calmed myself down and stared at the picture once again. My trembling fingers traced Edward's face on my laptop screen and my wide eyes focused on my hands that were tangled on Edward's neck. Edward looked nervous in an adorable way, but his face looked serene. So perfect. His bright green eyes looked almost like the emerald. His bronze hair was tousled, but it suits his boyish look. I, on the other hand looked miserable as always. My hair was tousled too, but it looked awkward on me, almost like I was wearing a wig. My face was worst. My eyes was small, my nose looked too long and my lips were swollen. Ugh. I suddenly regretted not wearing make up that night._

_I scrolled down the mail and there was other pictures as well. My eyes flickered to that one small picture of Edward and I. I double clicked it to enlarge the picture. I gasped in shock at what I saw. I was standing at the corner of the room, trying to avoid the crowd even though I knew I was the center of attraction. My eyes were staring at the ground and I noticed that I was blushing. That girl wasn't me. She looked like me, but doesn't. She was lovely. And the blush clearly showed her innocence and purity. How can the girl be me? I looked at Edward and saw he was looking at me. Not me, the girl in the picture. His gaze surprisingly weren't so intense or full of lust. He looked very much in love. Oh my God, this is getting crazier._

_I snapped my laptop shut before I could die of happiness._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **So sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

"No, not that one too."

Rosalie sighed and hung the cream-colored dress to its place. The dress sparkled under the dim lights. Rosalie, Alice and I were at an infamous dress shop to find a dress for me to wear at an award show tomorrow night.

"Why don't you try it first, Bella? The color suits your skin perfectly!" Rosalie coaxed. I shrugged.

"I like the color too! But it's just, you know, too flashy. I don't want people to boo me and call me a whore because I wear a dress that doesn't even look like a dress! It made me look like a desperate prostitute. Trust me, I know what's the best for me." I exclaimed.

Rosalie scratched her head in frustration. "Ugh, I knew it from the first start that you would make my job a disaster."

"Oh, sorry not sorry." I held up both hands as sign of apology. Alice was at the corner of the shop, humming happily to herself. Several dresses were drape on her arms. I sighed.

"Bella, we are running out of time. The Billboard Music Award is on tomorrow night! And you still have no dress yet!" Rosalie folded her arms against her chest.

"Good, because I'm not gonna wear a dress! I think I'm going to settle in a jumpsuit this time." I let out a nervous laugh.

"A jumpsuit? _Again_?"

"Um, yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"Everything! You do notice that you have worn two jumpsuits this year, right?" Rosalie's tone were angry. Alice looked at us with a weird expression.

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal?" I asked, feeling confused.

"You are a _massive_ superstar! Wearing the same kind of cloth to awards show is humiliating. I would rather die than be humiliated! It's a shame, Bella! It's like a death sentence. No jumpsuits. Just no." Rosalie, being melodramatic. I shook my head twice.

"Okay, fine! No jumpsuit again this time." I surrendered. But that doesn't mean Rosalie gets what she wanted.

"Uh oh, I know that look. What's the condition?" Rosalie knew me so well. I smiled brightly.

"You know me, Rose. You know what I want." I said with a smile.

"Um, light makeup?"

"Yep."

"No accessories?"

"Yep."

"A dress that is not to sexy and short?"

"Exactly. Agree?" I paused.

"Agree. But you have to wait for us a bit longer." I groaned.

"We have too, okay? It's your fault! The BMA is tomorrow, Bella. Tomorrow! And you still don't have a dress. Thanks to you." Rosalie scolded me. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least we have the _wrapper_ dress that I have to wear during performance." I replied. Rosalie tried to hide a laugh.

"You mean, _wrap_ dress. But it's not the same! You are nominated for fifteen categories, Bella. Fifteen! So we have to choose the perfect dress for you to walk on the stage without people get bored by looking at it, even for five times!" Rosalie scolded.

"Well, how do you know I'm gonna win all the categories I'm nominated in?" I asked dumbly. Rosalie growled at me and I threw my head back and laughed. Her diamond ring gleamed under the lights. Emmett and Rosalie's wedding were in two months. Everything was going a little too fast for both, but I had faith in their relationship. Even Rosalie's family asked her to reconsider her decision to get married. But she's very much in love with Emmett I think their love story would make a great record, but Emmett wouldn't allow me to do so, even though I knew Rosalie are dying for it.

Alice sprinted to where Rosalie and I stood, holding out a black gown. "You should try it on, Bella! It's very pretty." Alice stated. I groaned and stared at the dress for a minute. I didn't like the dress, there was something about it that I just don't like. She raised an eye brow and I snatched the dress roughly from her, trying to protest. I made my way to the small fitting room and locked it. There was a tall mirror behind the door and I stood there, looking at my reflection. Puffy eyes, eye bags, messy hair, dry skin. I groaned and took off my cloth. I got into the black dress carefully and slowly, trying not to ruin it. I combed my hair with my fingers, making it straight.

"Are you trying to make us wait for a millennia, Bella?" Alice's voice rang through my ears. I pretended not to hear her words. I picked up my jeans and t-shirt from the floor and hung it on a hanger.

"Get out of that room now,_ Isabella Cullen_." Rosalie simply said. My eyes were frozen wide and my throat tightened.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Wow, Isabella Cullen sounded pretty _good_. I could hear Rosalie and Alice's big laugh and my cheeks warmed. They were making fun of me. I fixed the dress on my body and stared at my reflection once again before I get out of the small room. Rosalie and Alice stared at me with their eyes wide, nothing more. Alice stepped forward and held out her hand. I took it hesitantly and she twirled me in the dress.  
It was a satin black gown. It glistened under the dimmed lights, sparkle like the stars in the sky. It flowed like a river in an hour-glass shape and the one strap gave it a sexy yet elegant look. Rosalie clapped a little in amazement.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Bella! You need to get it before anyone else does!" Alice said with her usual excitement tone.

"Alice is right, this dress in beautiful. But... I don't know, I feel like something is missing. Ah, it's your smile!" Rosalie stated. I gave her a weak smile that didn't reach my eyes and she shook her head, smiling.

"This isn't _the_ dress." Rosalie said. Alice's head snapped to her direction and Rosalie stared into her eyes. Alice seemed to received the message that said: "That isn't the dress!" and she continued searching for dresses. I walked back to the fitting room to change into my jeans and shirt again.

"We are still buying you this dress anyway! You can wear it on another event." Alice shouted excitedly from outside of the fitting room. I handed her the gown after I finished changing my cloth. I wandered around the small dress shop and ran my hand through the dresses' fabric that are hung neatly. The dresses were all nice, I couldn't deny it. But I still haven't found the dress. My eyes looked around for the dress with a familiar green color. Yes, the color _Edward's eyes_. And that was when I bumped into an old woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you!" I gasped and apologized.

The old woman patted my arm, "It's okay, young lady. I'm alright." She smiled and walked away. I stood there until the old woman disappear from my sight and continue to search for the dress.

My eyes wandered around before it found a dress with green color. I ran frantically to where the dress was hung and pulled out the dress.  
"Oh." The green color was a few shades darker and it has a dramatic train. I hung back the dress to its original place with a sigh. I didn't notice that the old woman I bumped into just now was standing beside me.

"Looking for a dress eh, young lady?" Her voice sounded so calm and shaky. My head snapped to her direction.

"Um, yes." I answered.

"What's wrong with the black dress you tried on just now?" Silence. The old woman looked at me while I struggled to find for some answers. "Ah, I know. It's not the right dress, isn't it?"

One point for the sweet old woman! I nodded furiously and she chuckled. I caught Rosalie eyeing us curiously.

"You can call me Beatrice. What's your name, beautiful young lady?"

I laughed a little. "_That'_s my name actually. My name is Bella." She nodded.

"Your name suits you. You are beautiful from the inside and the outside." Beatrice complimented. I blushed at the praise.

"Thank you, Beatrice." I said. She tucked her white hair behind her ears and cleared her throat.

"I'm sure you have dreamed of the dress that you wanted. Tell me, Bella. What kind of dress did you dreamt of?"

"Green in color. Like the emerald." I answered her innocently. Beatrice's sapphire blue eyes lighted up.

"Ah, Bella. Wait here for a minute, will you?" I nodded. Then Beatrice walked to a room and Rosalie sprinted towards me.

"What did she want?" Rosalie asked out of curiosity.

"She asked me about the kind of dress I dreamt of."

"Oh." Rosalie said and nodded. We both turned as Beatrice appeared from out of nowhere, carrying a huge yellow box. Rosalie smiled politely at her before excused herself. Beatrice's attention was fully on me. She handed me the yellow box and smiled, allowing me to open it. I opened the yellow box and lay perfectly inside was an emerald gown folded into a square. I drew it out of the box and shook it out, then it revealed its true glory as I took in the beauty of it. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. I was itching to try it on. Suddenly, I felt excited. I tried to picture it: me at the award show, wearing this amazing thing of beauty. I could already see the way that I wanted my hair to flow with it. This dress was the most flawless and wonderful thing I've ever seen.

"I made this dress myself twenty-five years ago. It was for my daughter, but sadly, she didn't have the opportunity to wear it." I recognized the sad tone in Beatrice's voice, so I didn't dare to ask about her daughter. I smiled at her. "This dress is lovely, Beatrice."

"Thank you, my dear. Go try it on!" Beatrice said enthusiastically. I shrugged.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't deserve this beautiful dress."

"What are you talking about? Of course you deserve it! This dress is Go and try it on!" Beatrice assured me. I nodded and went inside the fitting room. I stripped off my cloth and put on the green dress eagerly. I looked at my reflection at the plain mirror. The dress made me look taller and slimmer. It was my symbol of elegance. The lustrous, pearl-beaded fabric of my dress glinted, reflecting the yellow light of the fitting room. It fit flawlessly, the dress molded my torso beautifully, complimenting my feminine shape. The gown draped past my toes, slightly drifting from my legs. It was the color of emerald. It's strapless style revealed my precious collar bones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin. My posture was perfect, my shoulders were pull back and my hands were held together in front of my body. I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the fitting room.  
Alice's gray eyes were frozen wide, Rosalie was staring at me; amazed and Beatrice smiled her glorious smile and walked to me.

"You look stunning and magnificent, Bella. I told you that this dress are for you." My cheeks warmed at the compliment. Our heads snapped in Alice's direction when she started screaming. Rosalie clamped Alice's mouth with her hand and when Alice stop screaming, she let her go.

"Oh my god. Bella, I'll_ kill_ you if you said this isn't the dress!" Alice warned me. I chuckled lightly.

"Rose, Alice, this is the dress. This_ is_ the dress!" I said, nearly shouting.

Rosalie blinked and stared at me, drinking every features of me. "Wow, Bella. Just wow." I laughed.

After we paid for the dresses, we went to search for a pair of heels that match with my dress. It was near 11 pm, so most of the shops were close. "We are so screwed. All the shops are closed! Fuck me." Rosalie muttered.

"Maybe it's a sign that you should let me wear my sneakers along with the dress." I replied. Rosalie and Alice groaned.

"Shut up, Bella. Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't go tomorrow!" Alice's eyes were focused on the road, but she could still hear Rosalie and I argue at the back seat.

"Hell no, you think I bought that dress for nothing?"

"Guys, cut it out! We should figure something out. Or else Bella is going to go barefoot.". Rosalie stopped Alice and I from starting an argument.

"Rose, you are _brilliant_! I should go barefoot!" I said sarcastically.

"Ugh, Bella, stop being so silly! Let's go to my house. We'll see if there's anything from my shoe collection that suits your dress." Alice suggested.

"Now_ that_ is brilliant." Rosalie exclaimed and rolled her eyes at me.

Alice drove us to her apartment quickly. When we arrived, Jasper was reading a book on the couch. He got off the couch immediately and kissed Alice passionately, not realizing Rosalie and I were there. Rosalie smacked her brother's head and Jasper grinned and blushed. Alice led us to her closet room which was bigger than her bedroom, even though we knew the way there. Her shoes collection were huge, I don't know how many shoes were there, maybe hundreds or even thousands! Alice hummed and looked at every shoes she owned while Rosalie and I checked out her wardrobe.  
When Alice squealed and jumped up and down, we both rushed to her side. Alice had to ask for Rosalie's help to grab a pair of heels on the highest shelf. Her grey eyes sparkled when Rosalie handed her the heels.

"What do you think, Rose?" Alice asked.

"I think it's perfect." Rosalie said, her eyes were still on the heels. It was Pierre Hardy's black and silver ankle-wrap heels. Four inches. I let out a relieved sigh.

"You don't wanna know what I think?" I sulked.

"What do you think, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I think it goes well with the dress!" I said excitedly.

"Let's hear what Jasper thinks. Try it on, Bella!" Alice gave me the heels and ran to get Jasper. I wore it and try to walk with it. Not to high and it doesn't hurt my feet. Alice appeared with Jasper at the closet door. Jasper looked at my feet and sighed.

"It's pretty!" Jasper muttered. He must not know what else to say about the heels.

"I know right! Oh, you haven't seen the dress yet! I'm sure Bella are going to look like a goddess." Alice squealed.

"Don't she_ always_ look like a goddess?" Jasper snorted. "Anyway, who are you bringing as your date, Bella?"

All eyes were on me.

* * *

Calm your shit down,_ I told myself._

_I tapped my feet against the cold floor impatiently. What exactly was I waiting for? I walked back and forth before settled in my couch. I huffed and looked at my door. I wished he would ring the bell. I wished he was at my door. I wished he was here._

_I sighed and leaned back against the couch. It was 1.30 in the morning, who would have come and knock at my door at this time? I laughed at myself and got up from the couch, heading to my bedroom. I restarted my laptop and checked my email back. My heart thumped loudly when I opened Edward's new email to me. My eye brow furrowed when I realized I was staring at the same picture Edward had emailed me last night. _What_. My confusion flared and I scrolled down his email slowly, staring at the familiar pictures. My eyes slowed at some pictures when I didn't recognize them. Edward had added some new pictures added in this email. I smiled as I looked at the pictures. The one when Edward and I were alone in the room. I wonder who took that pictures. I scrolled down, eager want to see another picture of me and Edward. I gasped when I saw Edward had actually emailed me something. A note._

**Hello, Bella.**

**I've emailed you the photo of us and the others. I never chance to say this to you tonight as Kate abducted you. I was enchanted to meet you, Bella.**

**I would like to thank you a million times for dropping off my show tonight. My mother said hey. She adores you so much.**

**Until next time,**  
**Edward Cullen.**

_Oh god. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_!_

_I clamped my mouth and screamed until my throat felt dry. I laughed hysterically and felt my cheek hot. Happy tears rolled down my face. Oh my god! I lightly pinched my pink cheek to make sure I wasn't dreaming. If this was a dream, I don't want to wake up._ Ever.

_Edward just emailed me! And he called me Bella! Oh God, I was positive that I was dreaming. His mother said hi to me! Oh, hello Mrs Cullen. And the most important thing was, he said he was enchanted to meet me! I wanted to jump out of the window for feeling this happy. I felt like a teenager. At that moment, I felt alive. Really alive. I felt lighter. Despite all the wonderful feelings I felt, I still had one fear. I shivered at that thought and closed my eyes tightly._

Please don't be in love with someone else.

* * *

**Have you ever heard the phrase 'Reviews are love'? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for the Arena of Stars.  
**A/N:** I desperately need a beta. *sigh* So sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

I sat on my bed with my phone in my hand. I watched as the morning light entered the room through the window. Rosalie's footsteps echoed the room as she walked and sat beside me.

"Have you asked him yet?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "No. I'm scared. And nervous."

"You're scared? Of what? C'mon Bella, just call and ask him to be your date already!" Rosalie chuckled. I smacked her arm and she made an ouch sound.

"It's not that simple, you know! I haven't talked to him for years." I replied.

"Ugh, you and your excuses! Alice and I can't go with you! My parents are having a dinner tonight, for my wedding, you know." She sighed. "Do you realize that if you don't have a date, you'll basically be on your own tonight?"

I groaned. "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault? It is supposed to be Irina's! She is your manager and I'm just your stylist." Rosalie hissed.

"Did you forgot that Irina was away for a week and _you_ volunteered to take her place?" I snapped. I hated to argue with Rosalie, but I guess this time, it didn't matter.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"If you are not going to call him, I'll do it myself." Rosalie snatched my phone from my hand and I screamed.

"_No, no_! I'll do it!" I snatched my phone back. Rosalie laughed a big laugh and patted my head.

"Good girl." She walked to the door. "I'll give you some privacy." She said as she shut the door.

I stared at the view outside my window and huffed. I looked at my phone and searched for a name from my contacts list. When I found it, I took a deep breath and called him. He picked up the phone after a few beeps.

"Hello?" His childlike voice rang through my ears.

"H.. Hello." I stuttered.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Um, yes. Hello, Daniel." I finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Aw, Bella! Where have you been? I miss you a lot!" Daniel whined.

"I miss you too, Danny. How's Jodi?" I laughed to the thought of Jodi. She was Daniel's girlfriend, well, two years ago. Jodi was taller than Daniel and the only thing I remember about her was her bushy eye brows and her ponytail. I heard Daniel groaned.

"Oh, I broke up with her last month. She was holding hand with a boy from her class and she dumped me in front of everybody. I hate her." Daniel complained.

I chuckled. "Really? That's sucks. Actually, Daniel, I need to speak to your mom. Is she there?" My voice shook.

"Oh, yeah, mommy's here! Wait a sec." Daniel shouted for his mom while I scolded myself for being such a coward. It was the boy that I should talk to, not his mother! I shifted my weight from my left to the right foot nervously.

"Bella?"

"Oh, hai!" I tried to sound excited to speak to her.

"Hey, sister. What do you want?" She asked, her voice cold. I swallowed hardly.

"Look, Marie. I know you are mad at me. And I' m angry at you too. But can we not talk about this now?" I said resentfully.

"Fine. What the fuck do you want, Bell-ah?" Marie repeated her question. I tried to ignore her the way she said my name.

"Um, can I borrow Daniel for tonight? If you don't mind?"

"Of course I mind! He's my fucking son, not yours!" Marie shouted and I cringed. Yeah damn right, he's _your_ son.

"I know, I know. How much do you want, Marie?" I asked dryly. Marie laughed. Hey, I tried to be nice!

"Now we're talking. How about five?"

I frowned. "Five? Like five dollars?"

"No, you idiot. Five _hundred_ dollars." Marie muttered. I choked when I heard the word hundred.

"Five hundred dollars? Do you think I simply print the money? I work hard for it, every cent!" I snapped.

"Ugh, that doesn't mean you have the right to fucking yell at me!" She shouted. _This isn't going to be easy_, I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" My voice croaked.

"Apology accepted. What about three hundred dollars?"

"Two." I stated.

"Fine, two hundred dollars. What the fuck are you going to do with my son?"

"It's none of your business. I'll pick Daniel up in thirty minutes."

"Don't forget to bring my fucking money!" Marie said excitedly. I hung up immediately, too outraged to answer her. When you have an alcoholic sister, you will have to face this kind of problem. I couldn't be thankful enough that she took care of Daniel perfectly.

Wasting no time, I grabbed my purse and drove to Marie's house at the edge of New York. I took only twenty minutes to get to her house since there were only few cars on the road. I parked my car when the familiar orange house enter my sight.

Marie's house looked almost the same as it was two years ago, except it was even more messy. There were cobwebs everywhere, the grass grew wildly and a window is broken. How could a person live at a place like this? It looked like an abandoned house. I felt bad for Daniel.

"I know, this place is a mess." Marie's voice made me jump. My head whipped to her direction and she was standing at the door. Her face was emotionless.

"Hey, Marie." I walked to her and fished out two hundred dollars from my purse. "This is your money." I shoved the money into her palm. Her smile grew wider as she counted the money. I stood stupidly in front of her.

"Where's Daniel?" I asked, getting impatient.

Marie chuckled. "Daniel! Aunt Bella is here!" She called out for her son. I cringed when she called me 'Aunt Bella'.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Daniel shouted from inside of the house. Marie looked back at me and chuckled.

"You look fucking great, Bella." I knew Marie didn't mean it.

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy. I haven't seen you for, like, I fucking don't know, maybe three years? I fucking miss you, Bella!" Marie tried to hug me, but I pushed her tattooed arms away.

"Ohh-kay. You don't want a hug from you sister, that's fine. So, what's up? How's James?" Marie asked casually. I rolled my eyes at her even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"He's perfectly fine." How did she knew about James and I? I thought she didn't give a shit about what I do.

"Oh, I know that look. Words are on the street, Bella. And there are pictures of you and James everywhere on the magazines."

"Yeah. Whatever." I let the conversation dies.

Marie was staring at me weirdly like I forgot to put my pants on. Daniel appeared out of nowhere, jumped out of the house and put his shoes on. He grinned when he saw me and straightened his blue jeans. He walked to his mom and hugged Marie tightly. Marie kissed Daniel's cheek in return. It was heartwarming. I felt like a jerk for blaming Marie not giving Daniel a life that he deserves.

Daniel walked to me and hugged my waist. He was tall for a 10 years old boy. His brown eyes mirrored mine. I made an _aww_ sound and patted his back. Daniel waved his mom good-bye and we walked back to my car.

"So, what do you want me to do, Bella?"

I smiled at him knowingly.

* * *

"Where did you put your shoes?" Rosalie asked while she searched frantically for the heels that Alice gave me yesterday.

"I don't remember, beside my bed or something." I answered, smoothing my hair.

"Yes, I found it!" Rosalie said joyfully, holding out Alice's ankle-wrap heels. I quickly put it on and tried to walk with it. Rosalie let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank God I found the shoes in time." She said and breathe quickly. I was about to answer when Daniel busted into my room. He was in a black tux and his leather shoes were shiny black. Rosalie and I laughed when Daniel straightened his tux and struck a pose.

"Okay, it's time to go! Chop chop!" Rosalie clapped her hand. Alec, who was waiting for me at the living room, stood up immediately when he saw all of us walked out of my room.

"Wow, Bella, I've never seen you looking better." Alec said mockingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shouted.

"Nothing! C'mon, we have to be there in time!" Alec smirked. He held out his arm and I made a face at him as I took it. Daniel chattered happily about his school as we get into the limousine. He kept on ran his hand through his hair and it reminded me of someone. Edward. Edward always ran his hand through his already tousled hair. I would give up everything just to see him do it again. It took only fifteen minutes to get to the Arena of Stars. Our limousine stopped right in front of the red carpet. Rosalie fixed the hair on my shoulder and my green dress.

"You ready?" Rosalie asked. I took a deep breath.

"I think I am." I answered and looked out of the window. The camera flashed non stop and I could hear people shouting from inside of the limo. Daniel grabbed my sweaty hands and smiled.

"Let's do this!" He said.

Just when I was about to open the limousine's door, a buzzing sound of phone rang through the limousine. I let go of the door handle slowly and looked at Rosalie and Alec back and forth. I didn't carry a purse or a clutch, so I didn't have my phone with me.

"Oh, it's mine." Rosalie exclaimed. Her brows furrowed as she stared at her phone. She answered her phone after a few seconds. I knew I should get out of the limousine but something doesn't feel right.

"Hey, Alice. Tell my mom that I'm going to be late!"

"What's the matter?" Rosalie's eyes widened as Alice talked to her. She glanced in my direction occasionally while I tried to figure out what was happening.

"Um, okay." Rosalie called out my name and handed me her phone. I cocked one eye brow as I took it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hello?"Alice's high pitched voice sounded worry.

"Yes, this is Bella. What's wrong, Al? How's the dinner?" I asked calmly.

"Oh my God, Bella. You have to believe me! I'm not bluffing!" Alice whispered.

"Woah, calm down, Alice. What is wrong?" I chuckled. Suddenly, my heart was beating as fast as the hooves of a horse on a racetrack and my stomach rolled. The atmosphere in the limousine became tense.

"No, you calm down! I need you to take a deep breath, okay? It's... It's him." Him? What's wrong with Jasper? I glanced in Rosalie's direction, and she smiled apologetically. That was when I understand it. It wasn't Jasper, it was _him_. My face went pale. I tried to breathe, but I couldn't. It was like all the air had been suck out of the limousine.

"No shit." I rasped.

"Shit. Edward's there. Your loverboy is there." A choke escaped from me.

"How could... How could he be here?" My voice shook. I felt a hand behind my back, trying to calm me.

"He is going to do a performance tonight, Bella." Alice replied. When I didn't speak anything, Alice said, "I'm so sorry, Bella. And good luck." before she hung up.

I stared blankly out of the window and my grip on Rosalie's phone loosened and her phone dropped. Daniel put his small hands on my cheeks.

"Bella, you can do this. We can do it together." Daniel said. I blinked and a tear escaped from my eye. I looked at Rosalie and she smiled at me. She wiped my single tear and patted my shoulder.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin the make up." I chuckled.

"Bella, we have to go now." Alec ordered. He smiled politely and offer his arms. I took it and this time, I smiled at him. He held the door open and the first thing I saw was camera flashes. I managed to get out of the car and Daniel followed behind Alec and I. Daniel cleared his throat and Alec dropped his arm that held mine. He stepped aside from me and Daniel took my hand.

"Don't be such a baby, Bella." Daniel smirked at me.

* * *

_I woke up to a sound of loud banging on my door. I grunted and got off my bed. I practically had to drag my feet to answer to the door._

_"Isabella! Open up!" A female voice shouted, still banging my door._

_I unlocked the lock on the door and swung the door open. The person stood in front of me was wearing a pants suit and a blouse that was too tight for her size. Her arms were folded against her chest and she had a tight smile. Jessica. Part of me wanted to slam back the door to her face, but she already made her way into my apartment. The only sound was the _cluck cluck_ of her killer heels. Jessica sat on my couch comfortably and crossed her legs. She was holding a newspaper._

_"Um, do you want something to drink?" I shouted from the door._

_"No thanks. I came here not because I want a free drink." Jessica said immediately._

_"Ohh-kay. Let me change my clothes first." I said, closing the door._

_"That won't be necessary. Actually, I came here for one reason. To save your career." She handed me the newspaper; New York Tribune and I frowned. "Page 4, Entertainment section."_

_"What's wrong, Jess?" I asked, my voice shook. My hand opened the newspaper clumsily. I took a seat on a couch opposite to Jessica._

_"Shut up and read the article." Jessica hissed. When I found the page 4, my eyes searched frantically for an article with my name. But my eyes caught the headline that said 'Swan is Sailing in the Sky.' My eyes widened and my blush crept up my face when I saw a picture of Edward and I. I raised the newspaper higher to hide my blushing face from Jessica. I didn't bother to read the article, I just stared at the picture. Jeez, I looked surprisingly good!_

_"Now explain." Jessica's hard voice echoed. What? I folded the newspaper and put it on the coffee table._

_"Explain what?"_

_"You asked me what to explain? What the hell were you doing with that Sailing guy?" Jessica shouted._

_"Nothing! I met him at the backstage, that's it!" I answered truthfully. Well, most of it._

_"Nothing?" Jessica laughed mockingly. Okay, this woman was getting on my nerves. "That article stated that you and Sky Sailing were acting suspiciously around each other and you..."_

_"And I did what? You're not my mother, Jessica. I may do as I please." I cut her._

_"Oh yes, I'm not your mother. Your mom is at the mental ward. Because of _you_! It's all because of _you_!" Jessica snapped. I stared at her for a very long time. The word she just said affected me more than I thought it could be. It was like stabbing your heart with a knife and twisting it. I closed my eyes so that tears that welled up in my eyes did not escape. But it did anyway._

_"Oh, good. You're crying now! Begging for sympathy, huh? Do you realize how hard it is for me to build up your career? And now you wanna throw it all away? Just like that? Because of that guy?" Jessica said again._

_"He's not just a guy." I shouted between sobs. Jessica gasped and laughed loudly._

_"So that is the problem! You fell in love with him!" She tilted my chin roughly and whispered to my ear. "You listen to me, Swan. Stay away from that Sailing guy, or your mother is going to pay the price."_

_Jessica let go of me and I stared wide-eyed at her in disbelief._

_"Oh yes, I mean that." Jessica smirked and grabbed my chin again. This time, I pushed her hand away as hard as I could. And that made she grabbed my chin even more roughly than before. I gritted through my teeth as she speaks._

_"Don't you dare fire me. Or even tell Eleazar about this. Your mother, I repeat, your mother is going to pay the price for it."_

_When I was sure Jessica was gone, really gone, I screamed._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** So sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

All I remember was camera flashes and screams from the crowd. The next thing I knew, I was properly seated at the second row, right in front of the stage and Daniel was on the seat next to me. I could only hope that my seat wasn't near to Edward's. I snapped back to the reality when I felt Daniel squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he smiled a heartwarming smile at me.

"It's okay. You're okay." Daniel assured me.

The Billboard Music Awards had started a few minutes ago and the hosts, Beth Crowley and Garrett Houston were talking and cracked some jokes, making the show more fascinating. Wasting no time, the hosts went on with the first category, Best Music Video. I wasn't nominated for this category, so I didn't pay too much attention. There were twenty-seven categories, and I was nominated for fifteen of them. Cool, wasn't it?

Daniel tapped my shoulder and offered some mint candy to me. "Hey, want some?"

"Mintensity! Ah, thanks, Daniel." I popped the mint inside my mouth and felt it melt on my tongue. The intense sensation of mint in my mouth made me feel my feet again.

Garrett and Beth were teasing each other on the stage and called out the next presenters, Lucy Everly and Maria Norton. They were presenting Best Pop Song category, which I was nominated in. I bit the inside of my cheek until it bled because I was too nervous. A video tape was playing on the big, white screen and the name of nominees and their song were announced. I got to say that I was full of pride when a male voice said_ "Isabella Swan with the song, Sparks Fly"_ and my record was played out loud. The crowd deafened my ears with their screams as the tape ended.

"So Lucy, who's our winner for the Best Pop Song?" Maria asked Lucy with her high-pitched voice as she tore open the results. She looked up and her blue eyes widened. I wiped my sweaty palms against my silky dress.

"Ooh, this one is unbeatable." Lucy muttered. She glanced in Maria's direction as they announced the winner in unison.

"_Isabella Swan_!" And the crowd screamed. My brown eyes were wide and my mouth popped an 'O'. Daniel took me by surprise when he kissed my cheek and the people around us made an _aww_ sound. I grinned, flashing all my shining white teeth as I made my way to the stage carefully. I was paranoid that I might fall flat on the slippery floor. Lucy and Maria congratulated me and handed me a golden trophy. They gave me a microphone for me to give out a speech while I raked out my brain for some words.

"Wow, this is amazing." I swallowed hard. "I.. I can't say how grateful I am to win this award. I never thought 'Sparks Fly' could win this category! Thank you, thank you so much for your support. I love you all." I spluttered.

Cringing, I walked to the backstage and Alec caught me there.

"Nice speech." Alec teased.

"Shut up, I'm no good in giving speech out." I defended myself.

"Do you want me to hold that for a while?" Alec pointed at the heavy trophy in my hand and I raised my left eye brow. " Don't worry, I'm not gonna throw it or sell the trophy. It doesn't worth anything." Alec snorted. I shoved the trophy hard to his chest.

"Don't drop it. If you do so, I'll kill you. I'm serious, I _will_ kill you." I warned him and Alec nodded. I hurried back to my seat, afraid that I'll miss the show and luckily, Beth and Garrett were still talking on the stage. The show went on by announcing the winner of Best Rock Song, Best Country song, Best Rap Song and Best R&B song. Daniel was so eager watching the show and he kept on cheering and muttered something like,_ He don't deserve the award!_ and_ Can you get her autograph for me_?. Typical Daniel.

Sitting next to me was Karen Uppercut, a country singer. She kept on asking me about my new album.

"I _really_ wanna know when is the release date!" Karen's soft voice reminded me of Alice somehow.

"Oh, we haven't decide it yet. Sorry. Probably in three months, in July. That's my best bet." I answered. Daniel pulled my arm, begging for my attention. I smiled an apology smile at Karen and she nodded and her focus was back on the show. I had to thank Daniel for that.

"I'm thirsty." Daniel pleaded. I groaned.

"Where's your phone? Just call Alec and ask him for some water." Daniel took out his small and old school phone out of his pocket. He called Alec and asked for some water. After a few minutes, Alec came to our seat and handed us a bottle of mineral water before ran back to stand at the door, where other bodyguards were standing.

"Congratulations to all the winners!" Beth said and the crowd clapped their hands.

"Do you want to have some fun, Beth?" Garrett asked.

"Hell yes, I want! What about the audience? Do you want to have some fun, guys?" Beth shouted. The crowd answered her with screams.

"Let's give a big hand to _Sky Sailing_!" Beth and Garrett said in union and the stage went dark.

I froze.

_Holy fucking shit._

The spotlight was on and it focused on the man on the stage.

_Edward Cullen._

The audience frenzied as Edward greeted them. The music echoed at the background. A dark-haired woman who was holding a violin nodded at him to start.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Edward said.

I couldn't breath.

Daniel shook my arm excitedly and shouted at my ears. "Oh my God, Bella. Sapphire loves this dude! Can you get me his autograph?"

I sat frozen.

My wide eyes on Edward's face. He looked... _older._ More matured. His hair was longer and still messy, like it always had been. His skin was still as pale as mine. The Edward that was standing on the stage and the Edward that were stuck in my head weren't so much different from what I had thought. He was wearing a black tux and a brown t-shirt beneath it, _the color of my eyes_. My pale face turned as red as a rose.

"_Bella_?" Daniel asked warily. There was panic in his voice. I looked at him and gave him a small smile to assure him that I was okay. It convinced him that I was fine somehow. With a shaky movement, I turned my head back to the stage slowly as Edward spoke again.

"This song is about a person who left his heart with someone." Edward said in between the rhythm. His voice rang through my ear. I had goosebumps all over my body and all I felt in my stomach was butterflies. The beautiful kind. His body danced slightly to the music. He opened his eyes slowly and those emerald eyes met mine as he started to sing. My breath hitched.

Dazzled, I stared back to his eyes and my heart warmed as it went out of control, jumping up and down as if prompted by an electric surge. His soft and velvety voice was so warm and sweet, like chocolate, memorizing each syllable of the song. I knew this song. _I Hope You Think of Me_.

_**She wound the thread around the pieces of, my broken heart  
Had left me to believe  
That girls don't wanna, girls don't wanna leave.  
The starry nights without a fear of heights  
I can't recall, but I learned after all  
That girls don't wanna, girls don't wanna fall.**_

_**As you doze off tonight, I'll toss and turn  
As your sweet dreams dissolve, I'll crash and burn  
While your heart flutters free, I still can't breathe  
As you stir in your sleep, I hope you think of me.**_

For a second, I forgot about the world, everything. Edward's eyes were still on me. It was weird, but in a good, ravishing way. I forced myself to look at everything but him; especially his eyes, but I couldn't even move my finger. My expression hadn't changed; I was sure I looked like an awestruck teenager, but my cheeks flushed a crimson red and it became warmer and warmer.

_**A blissful way she whispered in my ear **_  
_**Before she left, had me so convinced **_  
_**That girls don't wanna, girls don't wanna leave.**_  
_**And Juliet's romantic balcony **_  
_**Wears out the wall, and I learned after all **_  
_**That girls don't wanna, girls don't wanna fall.**_

_**As you doze off tonight, I'll toss and turn  
As your sweet dreams dissolve, I'll crash and burn  
While your heart flutters free, I still can't breathe  
As you stir in your sleep, I hope you think of me**_

Edward continued to sing but his eyes never leave mine. He made me feel as if he was singing not to the audience, but only to me. Somehow, I felt like the song he was singing was about me. My instinct had never failed me before, and I knew I wasn't wrong this time. The lyrics said it all.

I had to bite my lip to keep me from smiling. And then, out of sudden, my eyes lost the sight of his green eyes. The rhythm of the music slowed and when he sang, I realized why he closed his eyes. He didn't want, never wanted me to see the pain in his eyes.

**_I feel alone _**  
**_I hope my ghost, never leaves _**  
**_'Cause when I'm home _**  
**_Your painful memory, is always haunting me._**

He opened his eyes and I saw sparks in it as our eyes meet.

**_As you doze off tonight, I'll toss and turn _**  
**_As your sweet dreams dissolve, I'll crash and burn _**  
**_While your heart flutters free, I still can't breathe _**  
**_As you stir in your sleep, the thought is killing to me _**

**_When I see you around, my eyes get wide _**  
**_When you race through my mind, I die inside _**  
**_While your heart flutters free, I still can't breathe _**  
**_As you stir in your sleep, I hope you think of me _**

**_I hope you think of me, I hope you think of me._**

And just like that, the song has ended.

The bewitching spell I was under broke when Edward break the eye contact and he bowed at the audience, thanking them. My face fell and I clapped my hand weakly. Then he rushed out of the stage with the dark-haired girl as the spotlight focused on another two figures on the stage.

_I couldn't breath. I think I _forgot_ how to. What was that?,_ I asked myself.

"Whoa. What was that?" Daniel raised an eyebrow to me. If it hadn't been him who brought me back to reality, I think I might be lost in my dreams.

"What was what?" I asked, my eyes were still on the stage.

"I don't know. You and Sky Sailing just eye fucked the shit out of me and your face is so _red_." Daniel said.

I gaped at him. "Daniel! Where did you learn to say that?"

"Did I say something wrong? Marie and Will said it a lot. I don't even what it means." Daniel answered me innocently.

"_Marie_? You called your mother by her name?" I scolded Daniel in a low tone, to make sure that nobody heard me.

"You called your dad, Charlie."

I flushed in embarrassment. "Well, that's different. Okay, whatever."

Daniel grinned at me when he realized that he had won. My mind wandered back to when Edward and I stared at each other just a few minutes ago. I couldn't exactly remember what happened for the rest of the award show. All I could remember was him.

* * *

"Miss Swan, do you want to stay for the after party?" Alec asked me. I handed me the trophy I just won for the category Best Live Performance during the Eclipse tour to Alec. It was my eleventh trophy for tonight. I know, wow.

"What party?" My face blank.

"The after party. Only the winners and their dates are allowed to attend it."

"I don't know. What about Daniel? Would they let him to come to the party?" I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I'm sure they would let him join the party. He's your date." Alec said firmly.

"I know he's my date. But he's just a kid."

"I could ask the party manager if you want."

"Please do so." I started to walk and hurried back to my seat.

"Yes, Miss Swan." I tried so hard not to laugh when Alec called me 'Miss Swan'. He only did so when we are in public. Alec thought that it wasn't professional for him to call me 'Bella'. Once I'm seated, Daniel smiled at me.

"Congratulations, for the, I don't know, million times I guess. Seriously, how many awards did you won tonight, Bella?" Daniel smirked.

"That was the eleventh. Relax, I didn't win the Best Collaboration category."

"The only reason you didn't win that category is because the guy you collaborated with, what's his name?" Daniel frowned, trying to recall a name.

"Benjamin." I said with a smile.

"Ah, yes,_ Benjamin_. His voice sucks. I think he should stick with acting. But he wasn't_ that_ good in it anyway. The only reason I don't hate him is because Sapphire adores him." Daniel whined. I gave him a confused look.

"Sapphire? What, I mean, who is Sapphire?" I asked him. Is Sapphire even a person?

"Oh, she's my, uh, I'm not sure if she's my girlfriend, but I'd like to introduce her to you as my girlfriend!" Daniel flushed, making him even more adorable.

"_Girlfriend_? Seriously, Daniel? You're like, 10 years old!" My expression turned shocked.

"You don't have a problem with me having a girlfriend two years ago." Daniel's face fell. I could tell that he was upset.

"Hey, I was being sarcastic." I lied in attempt to lighten Daniel's mood. He blinked a few times before he grinned.

"Tell me about this Sapphire girl." I smiled at Daniel.

"I like her, and she likes me too, I guess. Well, that's what I think. The first thing I noticed about her was her blush. She blushes easily, like _you_. She's clumsy, like_ you_. And she's an introvert, like_ you_." Daniel joked.

"I'm not an introvert!" I protested.

"You are, to be honest. The only friends you got are Alice, Rosalie, Alec and me. If you could count me as a friend!"

"Okay, whatever." My cheeks were on flame when I realized that he was right.

"Do you want to hear more about Sapphire?" Daniel's brown eyes sparkled.

"Have you asked her out?" I asked.

"Well, no. I'm not sure whether she likes me for real or I'm delusional. Actually, I never speak to her! Not even once."

"You never talked to her? Then how can you like this girl?" I asked.

"I never even smiled at her! We had brief eye contacts sometimes. It's hard to explain, actually. It's sort of love at the first sight." Daniel muttered.  
I stared at him for seems like a long time. Daniel fell for a girl at the first sight. I fell in love with Edward at the first sight. _Snap!_

"You have to meet her! I'm pretty sure she loves you, and you could sweet talk to her about me! She's really, really pretty. Like you." Daniel said, eyes shining.

"Like me? How is she like me?"

"I don't know, it's insane. She has a long brown hair and a brown eyes too." Daniel stated. I realized that I knew nothing about his life.

"Wow, that's really insane. Are you trying to find someone like me, as your girlfriend?" I asked.  
Before he could answer, Daniel's phone buzzed and he fished it out from his pocket. He handed me the phone after he looked at the screen._ Alec,_ he mouthed. I picked it up almost immediately.

"'Sup, Alec?" I asked casually.

"I have some news. You pick the one you want to hear first."

"Ugh. Let's hear the good news first." I groaned.

"Daniel could attend the party." Alec's voice was rough. I mouthed _you can go to the party_, at Daniel and he raised his hand to high-five me.

"Are you ready to hear the bad news, Bella?" Alec asked.

"Sure. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?" When Alec was silent, I knew something was wrong.

"Oh, it is_ that_ bed, Bella. The Sex Hair is attending the party too." Alec's voice sounded as if he was apologizing.

"_The Hair_? Is that a name of a band or something?" I left out the word 'sex' in purpose. I meant, an innocent child was sitting next to me and I certainly didn't want him to get influenced by all this bad words.

"Oh, The Sex Hair is_ Edward_! Rose and Ally call him that because of his crazy hair. You know what I mean." Alec explained. Of course.

"_You call him The Sex Hair?_" I shouted at Alec through the phone. I clamped my mouth immediately when I realized I said it out loud.

"Just behind your back, don't worry. So, are you going to the party or not? I need an immediate response. Yes or no."  
I stayed silent for a while. Well, the bad news was really that bad. But it wasn't so bad, since Edward was going to the party too. It wasn't a big deal, right?

"Um, yeah." I cleared my throat. "Daniel and I going to the party." I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. I sighed and nodded, as if he could see me.

"Okay then. But don't come and beg me to send you home later!" Alec teased.

"Alec, wait!" When he was about to hung up, a question popped in my head. "Who's he bringing for his date?"

I could almost hear Alec smirked at me. "You know that violinist girl who performed with him just now? Yeah, that's his date." Thousand of thoughts were playing in my head. Was that girl his girlfriend? If yes, oh god, I couldn't even think. "Is she... his girlfriend or something?" I forced the question out.

Alec laughed. "Jealous, eh? No, you silly. That's his sister! Adopted sister actually."

I brought my eyebrows together. "How did you..." I trailed off.

"Alice!" Alec and I said almost in unison. We chuckled.

"She messaged me almost everything about Edward! She doesn't want to admit this, but I think she took it from Wikipedia. She threatened me, you know. She said, '_Protect her at any cost, or your newborn daughter will have to spend the rest of her life without a father._'"

I laughed. "That sounds like Alice."

Alec laughed too. "I know, right? But, really, Bella, we don't want you to get hurt. You don't have to go to the party just because I insisted you to go. I can tell the manager of the party to cancel your name, if you want." Alec said, his voice serious.

"It's okay, I know what I'm doing."

All I knew was that I was sick and tired of running away from him.

* * *

_I took an emergency leave that day. Staring blankly out of the window, I barely _hear_ Alice came in through my door and sat beside me. My eyes stung from crying but I was glad that it wasn't red and puffy._ _I looked in Alice's grey eyes and she smiled lightly at me. She took a quick look on the newspaper that was lying open on the coffee table and I lunged at her, trying to do whatever it takes to make sure she didn't see the article. She gasped in shock and put her hand against her chest._

_"Jeez, Bella! What the hell? You scared me!" Alice shouted at me. I didn't care. As long as she didn't read the article. I didn't know why the need of snatching the newspaper from her._

_"Sorry. I thought I saw a cockroach on the newspaper, that's why I took from you." I made my best poker face at her, hiding the cringe._

_"Yeah, damn right. I told you that you're the most _terrible_ liar in the world, Bella." Alice sighed and snatched back the newspaper. Oddly enough, I didn't stop her._

_"_Swan is Sailing in the Sky._" Alice snorted and closed the newspaper, placing it back on the coffee table. "What a stupid headline." I laughed nervously with her. I let out a relief sigh under my breath._

_"Why are you here?" I asked Alice. I caught a sign of hurt in her eyes and I wondered whether I just said something wrong._

_"Okay, I can leave." Alice got off the couch and grabbed her black hand bag but I caught her wrist._

_"Wait! I didn't ask you to leave, I was just wondering why are you here. I mean, _what_ are you doing here." I smiled sheepishly._

_"Oh, I thought you are going to kick me out!" Alice chirped. She sat back on the couch comfortably and put her large handbag next to her feet._

_"Are you going to drag me for a shopping?" I eyed Alice curiously._

_"How do you know?" Alice voice sounded so surprise._

_"You carry a massive handbag with you. I know you, Alice. You never carry a large handbag that even an overweight elephant could be stuffed in with you, unless you wanna go for some shopping." I explained._

_"Really? Oh, I didn't realize it." Alice chuckled. "Go get dress! We are gonna be late."_

_I stayed on the couch and raised one eyebrow. "Since when did I say yes to go for a shopping with you?"_

_"You just did." Alice winked at me._

_"No, Alice, I really don't wanna go. I'm not in the mood." I rested my head against the armrest. My head felt heavy, and I wasn't in the mood for a shopping. Especially after what had happened between me and Jessica._

_"Alright alright. As you wish." Alice sighed. "But can I stay with you for tonight? Jazz is having a boys night at the house." She looked at me pleadingly and pouted._

_"Do you have to ask for my permission?" I mocked Alice and she slapped my arm. She grabbed the television remote on the coffee table and flipped through the channels._

_Feeling bored, Alice yawned and her head limped against the couch._

_"I'm bored." Alice exclaimed. I stretched my body and sat up straight on the couch._

_"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. Alice nodded._

_"I wanna visit my mother." I whispered. Alice looked at me for a long time._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Like, really sure?" Alice repeated. I knew she was trying to make me change my mind. But that wasn't going to happen._

_"I am sure." I said with a firm voice._

_I was ready to meet my mother. But I wasn't ready to face her._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** For those who asked, this fic is not fully based on Taydam's story. I don't like this chapter and I still don't like it! I wish I could do better than this. So sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

"_You got to be kidding me._" I muttered under my breath.

The theme of the after party was masquerade ball. My head whipped at Alec's direction and he smiled sheepishly. My blood boiled. I grabbed Alec's wrist and dragged him away from the door of the hall to the corner of the hallway.

"You gotta be kidding me. A masquerade ball?" I hissed.

"Well, you never ask me the theme of after party! Basically, it's not my fault." Alec held his hand up to claim his innocence. I sighed and rubbed my temple, trying to get rid of the tension. I looked at Alec when I noticed something was missing.

"Where's Daniel?" I asked, my voice panicked.

"He's in the hall already." Alec answered.

I shoved Alec as hard as I could and walked angrily to the door of the hall. More like an archway actually. The girl who stood in front of the greeted me politely.

"Hi, I'm Mandy. Please sign in your name and select the mask that you're interested in. Thank you." She said. Her purple mask shone under the lights. I smiled lightly at Mandy and glared at Alec before I enter the hall. It was dark at first, my eyes took some time to adjust itself. Colorful lights illuminated the hall. Loud music rang through the hall. It was more like a club, actually. The first thing I saw was a dance floor. _Oh, my God_. Nausea rolled in my stomach. I was about to turn around and escape from the club when I heard someone call out for me.

"Miss Swan!"

Feeling caught, I turned around slowly to where the sound came from. A man wearing a gray suit and a black mask waved at me. He was standing near a table, with a girl beside him. I walked lazily towards the table.

"Hello, Miss Swan. My name is Laurent. Please sign in here." He handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my name and returned him the paper. He smiled. "Now, what color do you wish your mask would be?"

I bit my lip. I stared at my emerald dress. Rosalie must be mad at me if I chose a green mask over a green dress. Laurent was still looking at me with the same expression. "What color do you think suits me?" I asked.

Laurent tapped a pen against his head. "You're the first one to ask for my opinion." I took it as a compliment. "I'm not that good in giving advice in fashion, but I think black suits you."

I smiled lightly. "Then black it is. I trust you, Laurent." He dodged and after a few seconds, he reappeared, with a black mask in his hand.

"Let me help to put it on you, Miss Swan." Laurent offered and I stepped closer to the table, to him, as he tucked something on my hair, behind my ear. The black mask covered only the upper part of my face, my eyes and the bridge of my nose. It was stupid, just because people couldn't see my cheekbones, they would recognize me by the dress anyway. I was the only celebrity that wore emerald strapless dress tonight. I blinked a few times and looked at Laurent through the small holes of the mask. He smiled and clasped his hand together. "Ah, you look magnificent, Miss Swan."

I adjusted the mask slightly to the left and asked, "Did you see a boy, around this height," I motioned at my hip. "Wearing a black tux. His name is Daniel, and he's my, uh, brother. I mean, he's my date! Did you see him?"

"Aye, Miss Swan. He stormed in right after he signed his name. He said he's your date."

I thanked Laurent and made my way deeper to the hall. I slightly ran to the left, avoiding the dance floor that are full of people dancing crazily. My eyes searched frantically for Daniel as I walked to the bar. I gave up looking around for him as the hall was full of people. No one would kidnap Daniel or do anything that could harm him after all.

"Coke." I ordered at the bartender. He placed a cup of ice that filled with Coke. I drank it, enjoying the cold chill as it made its way down my throat. Someone took a seat beside me, but I didn't even glance at the person.

"Isabella Swan. How nice to see you here. Alone." A male voice called out to me. The hair on my neck stood up. I looked at the person beside me and tried not to vomit on his dark blue tux. _Sweaty Simon._

"Hello, Mr. Freddie." I forced a tight smile at him.

"Oh, sweetie. How many times do I need to remind you? Please, call me Simon." He smiled at me, flashing his yellow teeth. Simon wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'll keep that in mind, Simon." I smiled back and made a face at him when he was looking at the dance floor. I snorted lightly when I said Simon's name. Rosalie and I used to call him 'Sweaty Simon', well, you know why. Sweaty Simon was one of the writers of one of the song in my first album, Breaking Dawn. He flirted with me in a disgusting way, every time he saw me.

"Do you want to dance, Isabella?" _Not with you, of course._ But before I could answer, he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor.

They played something slow now, more romantic-ish. My eyes were busy looking for someone to rescue me from Sweaty Simon. I saw a tall figure that was leaning against a wall near some tables and chairs._ Edward!_ I looked at him, hoping that he would notice me and realize that I need his help to escape from Sweaty Simon, from the dance floor. But his head wasn't facing in my direction and he would never notice I was there unless I shouted his name, which I would never do.  
Sweaty Simon pulled me close to him and put his right hand on my lower back. He tightened my grip on his sweaty hand as we danced. God, he smelled terrible.

"So, Isabella, how are you doing this day?"

"I've been doing good." I gritted through my teeth. I realized his hand had move slightly lower than where it was before, closer to my butt. I desperately wanted Edward's help, but I couldn't even look at him since I had my back facing him.

"Is it true, you and James Smith are an item?" Sweaty Simon asked again. It was hard to stay away from his sweaty torso anyway, because his belly was so rotund.

"No." I tried to loosened my grip on his hand, but he tightened it even more.

"I'm glad that you and him are not dating. He's not good enough for you, Isabella."

I dropped my hand from his shoulder, pushing his body with all the force I had. "I believe that's not your business. You're not my dad, you can't tell who I should or shouldn't date." I snapped.

"Of course it is my business. You are _mine_." Sweaty Simon yanked me close to his body. His hand was _this_ close to my butt. I hated the hungry way he looked at me. It made my skin crawl. Our chests were nearly touching now. I hated it, _hated_ it. I could smell his body odor, I could feel his sweat against my palm and I could hear his breathing. I wanted nothing more than to vomit on him when someone cleared his throat.

"May I cut in?" Edward said.

Sweaty Simon and I looked up to Edward and he was smiling at us, at me. He was wearing a dark brown mask that matched his t-shirt beneath his tux. Sweaty Simon dropped his hand from my lower back and I backed away immediately. I wiped my wet hand against my dress furiously.

"Uh, sure. She's all yours." Sweaty Simon said before he walked away. He didn't bother to mask the irritation on his face.

Edward moved closer to me and slowly reached for my hand. He nodded, asking me if I was okay with it. I didn't answer him, instead, I looked in his eyes and Edward smiled his glorious smile at me. My heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Our fingers entwined and he put his hand on my lower back and I shivered, slowly and smoothly pulling me back to him. I placed my left hand on his muscular chest instead of his shoulder. We were so close, and I couldn't think of anything.

"Hey." Edward said, his lips curved upward and his eyes shone bright.

"Hey." I replied curtly. I looked at everything except for Edward's eyes.

"Thank you. You know, for saving me from Sweaty Simon." I said, not knowing anything better to say other than that.

"My pleasure. And _Sweaty Simon_?" Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and my cheeks turned crimson red.

"My friends and I, we called him Sweaty Simon. You know why." I laughed nervously. I couldn't stop thinking about his hands touching my skin. "And I'm sorry if I'm wet or look like a mess. He wouldn't stop pulling me close to him."

Edward pulled back and his eyes were admiring my emerald dress. "You look lovely." Edward complimented. He placed his hand on my waist, but moved it slowly to my back, pulling me close to him, if it was even possible. Our chests nearly touched and I wonder if he could feel my heart that was beating as fast as a cheetah going for its prey. We were moving very slowly in a circle. I used to hate dancing more than anything, but tonight was an exception.

I slightly rested my head against his chest. "Bella." He said. My stomach did a stupid fling when he said my name. "Do me a favor, don't dance with him again." I nodded.

The band played a music that I recognized. It was Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine. I saw almost all the girls on the dance floor tiptoed and kissed their dates. Flushing, I looked away from them and focused on Edward instead. Under the dim and colorful lights, his green eyes looked almost black and his mask shimmered. He was still swaying me, his hand held me softly, but in a protective way.

I still couldn't think of anything. All I could think of was Edward. We were dancing in silence and it bugged me. I wanted to hear his voice. I raked my brain for some ideas. I recalled the song he performed just now.

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

Edward smiled at me. "I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid to fall."

"How can you love when you're afraid to fall?" I asked and feeling embarrassed as soon as the question was out.

"If someone's is there to catch me when I fall, then I'm willing to risk it all."

"Oh." That was all I said.

Edward's hand dropped from my back and he stared at me through the holes of his mask. My throat tightened. Did I say something wrong?

"Um, I..." I said again, but he was twirling me away. I gasped in shock as my body spun around. I was wearing heels and I wasn't that good in dancing. Bile raised to my throat when I realized I was about to fall. But then a pair of strong arms caught me by waist and pulled me in his arms, steadying me.

"Gosh, you can't do that!" I gaped at him, pulling away from Edward and smacked his torso. He chuckled lightly and placed his hand on my back again. I saw a few eyes were staring at us and I started to feel uncomfortable. They recognized me by the dress, of course. Blocking all the discomfort and worry away, I swayed and dipped against him, letting him set the rhythm.

"How are you doing these days?" Edward asked.

I looked up to him. "Doing fine."

"I heard you have a boyfriend. Maybe I shouldn't be this close to you." Edward joked, but I saw something in his eyes just before they were gone. Disappointment, fury... and love. I shook my head twice.

"Please tell me you're not dumb enough to believe it!" I joked back.

"Of course not. My mom raised me better than that." Edward twirled me again and I glared at him. "I had a lovely girl in my arms and I would fight if that's the only way to win her heart."

Oh Edward. My heart beat picked up its rate. If only he knew that I was head over heels in love with him... My cheeks flushed as red as a rose.

"Why, Cullen, are you flirting with me?" I rolled my eyes playfully. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Not yet." Edward lightly kissed the crown of my head. I found my eyes involuntary closed at his embrace. "I'm just a shy boy from a little town called Forks. And you... You are the true princess of dreamy fairytale."

I snorted lightly. "You are being ridiculous." Suddenly, Edward released me, the gap between us was extremely wide and I stared in horror. What did I do wrong again?

"I have something for you." Edward said, his voice shook.

Now, something really was wrong. My eyes locked with Edward for a moment before he looked away. He was nervous. I could see it in his eyes. But why would he be nervous? Edward fished out something from his pocket and I saw a glimpse of silver chain. I frowned.

"No, don't look at me that way. You're making me even more nervous."

I smirked. "I looked at you how?" I teased.

Edward took my hand and placed the silver chain in my palm before closing it. It was cold against my warm palm. I opened my hand slowly and I saw the silver chain. It was a necklace. A silver hoop hung on the chain, like a pendant. The necklace entails of silver hoop with a square-shaped brown gemstone as the center point and a selection of cognac, green and yellow amber were positioned on the surface of the silver hoop. Lights were glinting against its hard structure and I could almost see my face on it. Edward tipped my chin up.

"I was touring in Malaysia when I saw this. It reminded me of you somehow. The brown gemstone, it's called Amber. The color of your eyes. And the green amber is pretty much the color of my eyes." Edward took the necklace, his fingers brushing lightly against my palm. I blushed. He unclasped the chain and motioned for me to lift my hair up. When I did, he put the necklace on me and I could feel the weight of it hanging on my neck. I stared down at the brown gemstone, Amber and frowned.

"Maybe it was a few shades darker than your eyes. The first time my eyes laid on this necklace, your face flashed in my mind suddenly, like lightning. I tried to ignore it, but the next day, I bought it from the jeweler I don't know why did I bought the necklace. I don't know what I was doing. I don't how am I supposed to give it to you. It was stupid, I know. I thought about giving the necklace to my mother, but I know she would want you to have it." Edward answered the unspoken question in my head.

I just stared at him. "But I don't have anything to give back to you." I had no idea on what was I saying. Edward laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Beautiful." I blushed at my new nickname.

My eyes fell on his lips. My hands were itching to trace my fingers around them. Slowly, very slowly, I put my hands behind Edward's neck and pulled his head toward mine, closing the distance between our lips. Edward's gaze fixed on my pink lips, burning it. My breath hitched when I saw it in his eyes. _Desires_. He wanted to kiss me too. But instead of crashing my mouth against him, my eyes landed on a pair of cold blue eyes. My jaw clenched and I tensed.

Jessica was staring at us in a sardonic way. Her face was red, clearly show how angry she was. I had to be quick. I didn't want to hurt Edward, and I never wanted to. My eyes burnt with tears but I forced them not to spill. Edward seemed to notice the tension that radiated through my body and he jerked his head away.

"I'm sorry. I thought... I thought you will be ready for this." Edward apologized.

I pulled back from him so quickly as if I might die of some disease if I touch him. "_Sorry? That's all you wanted to say?_"

"Bella..."

"You tried to kiss me. Kiss me! This is the second time we met and you already want to make a move on me. Give me a very good reason why I shouldn't freak out like this." I interrupted him. The pleading look in his eyes made my chest tightened. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him. My body trembled when I glanced in Jessica's direction once again. I knew if I let Edward speaks, the wall that I built will crumble, just like that.

"I should've listened to Jessica. Right from the start, I knew you were trouble. You are just taking advantage of me!" I was about to pace to Jessica when Edward caught my wrist.

"Bella, you are misunderstood. I _never_ wanted to take advantage on you. About the kiss... I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what has gotten into me. Please, Bella, don't do this." Edward said.

"Are you saying that I'm misunderstood? You are using me and I was too dumb to see it!" I stared at Edward's chest, avoiding his eyes.

"No! I'm not using you, Bella. Just... just tell me what can I do to make it right."

"Nothing." I paused for emphasis. "Besides, you're just a shy boy from a little town called Forks. You don't deserve me." I snapped. This time, I dared myself to look at Edward's eyes. The beautiful shades of green that I love was gone, it was now black. I could see hurt, disappointment in his eyes. His face went pale and his jaw tightened. He had his mask off too and I tried to fight the urge to touch his face.

I took a step back from him and his face turned horrified. I couldn't contain the tears in my eyes, so when it streamed down my face, I didn't bother to wipe it. Our eyes were still locked and I hoped that Edward could see that I had to do that. It was never my intend to hurt him. Taking a deep breath, I mouthed 'I'm sorry' at Edward and turned away. I heard Edward called out to me and it took everything in me not to run back to him. I walked in Jessica's direction and saw Daniel by her side. Daniel looked at me in a sad way and I smiled it off.

"Nice. You clean your own mess." Jessica said. I wasn't sure whether to hug or strangle her. She handed me a tissue. "Wipe your tears. You look even uglier like this."

I took the tissue and dried ny tears. Daniel rushed to my side and held my hand. Jessica began to drag me out of the hall and snatched the mask off my hand and stopped at the table near the door. She shoved the mask at Laurent and some cash at him. I cast a last glance at Edward and saw he was still on the dance floor, frozen and unmoving.

I hated myself for breaking him into pieces. "_I love you, Edward._" I whispered to the air.

* * *

_Alice parked her yellow Porsche at the corner of the parking and killed the engine._

_"You sure you wanna do this?" Alice asked again for the million time._

_"Yes." I said, annoyed. Throughout the journey from my home to the hospital, Alice had asked me the same question over and over._  
_Alice sighed and unbuckled her seat belt. I did the same as her and get off the car. We were standing right in front of the building of Kingsboro Psychiatric Center._

_"Do I look like Isabella Swan?" I asked Alice._

_"No. You look like shit. No make ups? You should listen to my advice sometimes." Alice told me._

_I ignored her. There was a great deal of bustling about once we finally got inside. A nurse had to call a psychiatrist to see if I would even be able to see her. Alice paced anxiously around me, muttering things about everyone being insane._

_We waited in a small room filled with plastic chairs and magazines for forty-five minutes until the doctor came to meet me. We had a brief conversation in which I told him that I only wished to speak with her and he seemed to think it might be beneficial for me to have some closure, despite what my mother did to me sixteen years ago._

_Alice wanted to go with me to see her, afraid that she would damage me in some way, but the doctor assured him that orderlies would be present and my mother hadn't had a violent outburst in ten years. Alice eventually relented, much to my relief._

_A nurse led me to an activity room. A couch and a few chairs filled the room, along with a few small tables. And stood by window was my mother. She was older than I had expected her to be. In my mind, she had stay frozen the way I'd seen her last, which was ten years ago. She was thin and her short hair was a mess, thanks to years of neglect._

_She glanced in my direction and our eyes locked. Her eyes were brown, just like mine. Even without any trace of make up, she was stunningly beautiful._

_"Hello, Renee." I was unsure on how to address her. Since she hated me so much, she wouldn't want me to call her mother._

_"Bella." She said, her voice rough. "What are you doing here?"_

_"To visit you, of course." I answered her truthfully._

_"No. The last time you visited me was ten years ago. Tell me the truth, why are you here? Is Charlie okay?" She sounded concern when she said Charlie's name._

_But I refused to believe she was._

_"Charlie is okay. More than okay, I think. His wife, Sue is taking care of him well enough." I told her._

_"I don't want to hear her name." Renee said._

_"Good. Because I don't want you to insult and calling her names. She's my mother, show her some respect." I hissed._

_"I am your mother, not that slutty woman!" Renee shouted._

_"Oh, really? A mother that tried to kill me when I was asleep?" I said sarcastically._

_"_It was your fault! You deserve to die!_"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** Merry Christmas, friends! An early update for you :)

* * *

"Drive her straight to her home." Jessica ordered the limousine driver and gave him some money. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat with Alec and Daniel beside me and Jessica across me. She shot a dagger look at me.

"Did you realize that you just put your career at risk?" Jessica asked, her voice cold. I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't in the mood to talk, so I kept my mouth shut. "You know that he's interested in you just because you have _everything_. Money. Fame. Power. And unfortunately, he knows how stupid and pathetic you are, that's why he seduced you."

"Jess, give her a break." Alec defended me.

"No! She should know what are the consequences of the choice she's making. And her choice will affect us all." She shouted at Alec. Her phone rang and she glanced at the screen before she picked it up. '_US Weekly_', she mouthed.

Jessica greeted the reporter by using her best fake voice. Her face turned hard and cold when the reporter said something. Jessica faked a sickening laugh. "No, they aren't dating. That dude is crazy about her but Isabella doesn't feel the same way as he does." Jessica told the reporter.

Something inside me snapped. Jessica_ lied_. She lied about me and Edward at the reporter. Anger burned inside me.

"Give me the phone." I said firmly at Jessica. When she didn't make any move, I yelled. "Give me the phone, Jess!"

She excused herself from the conversation she had with the reporter and cupped the phone. "Listen to me, Swan. You had messed up everything! And I am trying to clear up your name. So, excuse me, I'm doing my job here."

"You lied to the reporter!" I shouted at Jessica. Alec grabbed my arm before I could attack her.

"In case you don't know yet, I do that a _lot_ of time. It's for your own good." Jessica replied. I wanted so badly to crush her head and dumped her body to a river.

"You bastard! How dare you!" I lunged forward to strangle her but Alec jerked me backward before I could do anything. I struggled to free myself from Alec's arms but he was too strong. Not to mention his body was three times bigger than mine. Daniel put his hand on mine in attempt to calm me, and it did.

Jessica fixed her ruined hair and looked at me furiously. "How dare you lay a finger on me! I swear your mother is going to pay for this!" Jessica hissed. I froze in Alec's arms.

"Jess." My lips trembled. "Don't hurt her."

"Now only you tell me? You should have thought about your mother even before you danced with that Sailing dude." Jessica told me. She picked up her phone from the floor of the limousine and swore. "This is all your fault! I don't know how much they listen to our argument, and if people know about it, we are so dead."

"Whatever." I muttered and shut my eyes. The next thing I knew, we were at in front of my apartment building. Daniel held my hand and smiled at me as we walked through the hallway.

"I don't like Jessica." Daniel muttered.

"_Nobody_ likes her." I said, patting his shoulder. I unlocked my apartment door and closed it behind me. I placed the key on a shoe cupboard next to the door. The atmosphere seemed so strange. So quiet. The hair on my neck stood up. I pushed Daniel to stand behind me and walked slowly, eyeing my apartment curiously. My heart raced and beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I wasn't armed with any weapon, and I really hoped that there wasn't any lunatic criminal in my house.

"_Surprise!_" The lights flickered on and I screamed. My heart jumped out of my throat and Daniel laughed at my expression. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were standing in my living room, smiling very wide.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gaped at them.

"We are here to celebrate! Congratulations, Bella." Alice stepped forward and hugged me tightly.

I frowned. "Wait, wait. What are we celebrating actually?" I asked in confusion.

"Seriously, Bella? You just won twelve awards out of fifteen and you ask us what are we celebrating? You, of course!" Rosalie answered me.

"We celebrate when I win twelve _Grammys_. Go home, guys." I groaned. I wasn't in the mood to party or celebrate anything. Not after what had happened tonight. I was completely exhausted and my bed missed me.

"Is that how you treat your friends, Bella?" Alice pouted.

"Are you kicking us out?" Jasper voiced out.

"Ignore Bella, she's PMS-ing. We're going to party with or without her." Daniel stepped out from behind me.

"Excuse me, this is _my_ house!" I gaped at them.

"Ah, c'mon, Bella! I'm starving!" Emmett shouted.

I groaned. Even though I wasn't in the mood to party, I didn't have the heart to kick my friends out of my house. So I told them, "Fine." I glanced at the clock. "But when the clock struck two, I need everyone out."

* * *

My head was pounding. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at the clock beside my bed. **4:45 A.M.** I groaned and rolled on my bed until I hit something. Or some_one_. I froze. The person let out a soft snore when I hit him. I couldn't make out who it was in the dark, so I grabbed my phone next to the clock and pushed random buttons to make out some lights.

I let out a relief sigh when I saw it was Alice. I leaned back on the right side of the bed, trying to go back to sleep. My head felt so heavy with thoughts. Of Edward. Of Jessica. Of my mother. Of me. After thirty minutes of rolling on my bed, I had given up trying to sleep. I wasn't surprised to see my living room was a mess. Jasper was sleeping on my couch, his mouth slightly open. I headed to the guest room to check on Daniel. It was unlocked. I frowned and decided to let it go. I stared ahead blankly, and that was when I saw something fascinating. The blurry reflection of the full moon on my floor. It was a perfect round, the lights were so bright. I grabbed my jacket and pushed open the door to go to the balcony. The air was cold and chilly it made me shiver. The last time I felt like this was last night, when Edward and I was dancing. I glanced down to see that I was still wearing the emerald dress.

"What would you say if I tell you that I'm jealous with a little boy?" A voice said. I yelped a little to find that I wasn't alone at the balcony. I spun around to see Emmett was standing at the very corner of the balcony. He smiled, dimples showing.

"Morning! Rise and shine." Emmett said. I walked and stood next to him. Suddenly, I felt so tiny standing beside him. His body was too big and even more muscular than Alec, while my body, _sigh_.

"Hey. I thought you're asleep with Rose in the guest room?" I asked.

"I thought _I_ am suppose to sleep with Rose in the guest room." He told me.

"Chop, chop. Are you saying that Rose and Daniel are asleep in the guest room?" I gaped at him.

"Yeah. The only thing that keep me from killing him is that he's your nephew."

I flinched. How did he knew that Daniel wasn't my brother, but my nephew? "How did you..."

Emmett interrupted me. "Rose." I exhaled. Of course Rose would tell him.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Seems like Isabella Swan isn't_ that_ lovely and innocent after all."

"Shut up. Now that you know about Daniel, I have to think of ways to kill you." I teased.

"Oh, please do. I know too much about you already." Emmett said.

I looked up to see his face. "What else do you know?"

Emmett sighed. "Hm, let's hear it. I know the truth about your mother. About Marie, your sister. About Cullen. About James Smith. About..."

"What? You know about_ him_?" I grabbed Emmett's arm. It was too big in my hand. I stared at him, eyes widen.

"Of course I know about James Smith! I know that you aren't too stupid to fall into his traps. I mean, he's a playboy. Sure he knows how to love and leave 'em." Emmett rambled.

"No, no. Not James. He's disgusting. What do you know about him? About Edward?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No need to look so shocked, Bella.' Emmett laughed. "What do I know about him? Almost everything. Just ask me anything."

"You know _everything_?" I snorted.

"Nope. I said I know _almost_ everything. Trust me. I know Edward."

"Oh, okay. When is his birthday?"

He made a _pfft_ sound. "Ah, too easy! June 20th."

"Where did he came from?"

"Chicago. But he lives with his adopted parents in Forks since he was two."

I frowned. "Woah, wait a second. When you said you know him, you couldn't possibly mean that you_ know_ him." I paused for a second. "Right?"

Emmett frowned, too. "Rose didn't tell you, is it? Edward and I went to the same high school."

I couldn't believe it. I blinked and stared blankly at Emmett's face. "You,_ what_?"

He grinned. "It's true! Edward and I were kinda close actually, but I haven't heard anything from him when I moved to Brooklyn."

"_What?_" I gaped at him, still refusing to believe.

"Let me tell you one thing about Edward: He's a real gentleman. And I mean it." Emmett told me. Now I believe him. Because it was true. I couldn't help but smile. I nodded at him, indicating that he was right.

"Tell me more."

"Oh man. I don't know what to tell you! Ask me something." Emmett leaned against the wall behind him, facing me.

"You said that he's adopted. Why? I mean, what happened to his real parents?" My voice croaked.

"Dead, of course." Emmett said simply. My heart sank. I felt sorry for Edward losing his parents in such a young age. Even though I never knew who his parents were, I couldn't be any thankful to them for giving Edward a life.

"Tell me about Edward during high school." I was curious to know about Edward.

"He... How should I say this? He was like an introvert. No, he didn't have much friends back then. He had a problem in making friends. His life was boring, you know. He had no girlfriend at all," I smiled, teeth flashing. "he didn't go to... oh, hey, you're_ smiling_!"

"He didn't go to what?" I couldn't hide the smile, so I urged him to go on with his story.

"He didn't go to the prom, because he couldn't find a date. Or maybe he didn't try hard enough. He's full of excuses when it come to girls. Honestly, at first I thought he was gay!" Emmett and I broke into laughter.

"You are not bluffing, right? You cannot be serious when you tell me that he never had a girlfriend before!" I replied.

"I'm serious, trust me. I think he's the kind of guy that loves something for _forever_. Maybe that's why he's having a hard time choosing who to love."

I looked at the moon. Deep in my heart, I wished Edward was looking at it too. _Maybe that's why he's having a hard time choosing who to love_, Emmett's voice echoed in my thoughts. I took a deep breath. I hurt Edward way too much. How could he possibly love me when I had hurt him so much? And after what I'd done to him, do _I_ deserve him?

"A penny for your thought." Emmett muttered beside me. I gave him a shrug as an answer. "Come here." Before I could process what he meant, he pulled me into a hug. For a moment, I thought he was going to crush the bones in my body. But then I realized that maybe, just maybe, Emmett knew and understood about how I felt at that moment.

Tears formed in my eyes and I hugged Emmett back. I couldn't even manage to hug his whole body, he was too huge. I leaned my head against his muscular torso and sobbed. He swayed me a bit and patted my back in a brother-sister way as I wet his shirt with my tears.

"Shh, Bella." Emmett tried to comfort me. After fifteen minutes or so, I stopped crying. Emmett and I were still hugging and I couldn't be any thankful to him for being so kind and understanding.

"Bella?" Emmett said. I nodded at his chest to let him know that I was listening.

"I might not know the new Edward, but I'm pretty sure that he hasn't changed that much. I know that the new Edward is still the same Edward I knew seven years ago." Emmett paused.

"And if Edward is still the Edward that I knew, then you still have a chance. So, hurry up! Edward once told me that the moment he says his vow is the moment when the door to his heart is close for only his wife." Emmett pulled away to look at my face. I wiped away tears with the sleeve of my jacket and gave him a small sad smile.

"I could see something in your eyes when someone mentioned his name."

"What is it?" I asked. Happiness? Sadness? Guilty?

Emmett didn't answer right away. He studied my eyes so intently that I felt uncomfortable.

"Pure love."

* * *

_"It was your fault! You deserve to die!"_

_"How is it my fault when _you_ are the one who cheated on Charlie? How is it my fault when _you_ are pregnant of Marie? And how is it my fault when I was in coma for five weeks?" My voice croaked and tears rolled down my cheek._

_"You suffocated me! I had a lot of dreams and you were the one who stopped me!" Renée screamed. She could blame me all she wanted, but we both know that it was obviously her fault._

_"And you blame it all on me? If you hate me so much, why won't you kill me even when I was in you?"_

_She didn't answer. So I went on. "You called me stupid when clearly you are the stupid ones! Did you even know what condom is?"_

_I inhaled rapidly to catch my breath. Renée was still silent. "Say something!" I yelled hysterically. She stared at my face blankly. I managed to calm myself down and clear up my thoughts. When I looked at Renée, I swallowed a guilty lump down my throat. I threw all my anger that I had for Jessica on her._

_"I always thought that you're my biggest mistake, but I was wrong. I always wrong. Your father and I are my biggest mistake. _Our marriage_. We shouldn't be married just because I was pregnant of you." She whispered._

_"What?" I said in disbelief. Did she really mean that?_

_"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you."_

_I let out a dry laugh and raked a hand through my hair. "I don't believe you."_

_I looked at her for the last time before I walked out of the room._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N: **So sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

I dreamt of Edward this morning. And it was full of colors. We were still at the same meadow and we watched as the sun rises and made it all golden. The trees, the flowers, Edward and even me. After the small but meaningful talk I had with Emmett last night, I felt lighter than last night. I shared all my problems with him and Emmett was, undoubtedly a good listener. I always wanted a big brother to protect me, and Emmett said he could be one. I couldn't be any grateful. I was so glad that Rose and Emmett found each other. I couldn't help but envy their relationship because it wasn't as complicated as mine and Edward's relationship.

Today was Sunday and it was my day off, but I still dressed to go to the studio. Wearing a black skinny jeans, plain white top, my favorite black sneakers and of course, my amber necklace, I drove to the studio, knowing Eleazar would be there. I had to ask him to do me a favor and it might help to fix my broken relationship with Edward. I wasn't sure whether Edward wants to see my face again after what I had said to him last night, so I tried to find a way to talk to him. Through _music_. And that was exactly why I was at the studio.

I pushed open the glass door, my heart raced. The studio was empty and quiet. I looked at Eleazar's office room but he wasn't there. So I searched for him everywhere in the studio and found him sitting at the meeting room, alone. A lot of papers scattered on the table. He grinned at me when he saw me and motioned for me to seat. There were lots of chairs around the large round table but I chose the seat next to Eleazar.

"What brings you here, Bella?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I need you to help me with... something."

Eleazar pushed his reading glasses down his nose and studied me closely. "Help you with what?"

"I want to add a new record in my new album."

Silent.

"You sure? Have you discussed it with Jess?"

"No, and I don't want to. She won't agree with me if she knows the reason I want to add a new record."

Eleazar chuckled lightly. "Whatever that reason is, I'm sure it is private. And I don't wanna know."

I frowned, feeling confused. "So... Is it a yes?"

"I could help you with it, sweetheart. But it would be a little complicated as your album must be complete and fully ready in a month. We have a limited time to compose the music and write the lyrics..."

"I'll write the lyrics and compose the song myself." I interrupted him. I didn't care how complicated it was, I just want to add a new record in my album."

"Can you do it by yourself? It might take a lot of time to compose a music by yourself."

"I'll write the lyrics myself." I said firmly. "But I might need some help to compose the music, if you don't mind."

"Okay then. Send me the lyrics by Tuesday. I'll try to contact some of our composers, do you have someone in mind?"

I beamed. "No, but I don't want to work with Sweaty Simon again. _Ever_."

Eleazar laughed. "Okay. No Simon."

I hugged Eleazar and thanked him before headed to Emily's café. I took the usual table Rosalie, Alec and I used to sit. Emily smiled at me when she saw me.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see. I miss you!" Emily said.

"_Aww_, Emily. I miss you too!" I told her, taking my seat. Emily ran back to the counter to take a white envelope and she handed it to me. My brows furrowed when I tore open the envelope. I gasped in shock.

"You're getting _married_?" My eyes widen.

Emily blushes. "Yes! In two weeks! The wedding is on my birthday, May 7th."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! After six years of dating, you're finally getting married!"

"I know! I wanted to tell you about it, but you were too busy with your work. The new album and all that." Emily exclaimed.

"Oh, Emily. I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's okay, Bella. Don't worry. I really hope you could make it to the wedding!" She glanced at several customers that was waiting at the counter. "Whoops. I have to get back to work! Talk to you later."

I smiled and watched as she continue to work. I stared at her wedding invitation card and blood drained from my face.

**Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Uley**  
**request the honor of your presence **  
**at the marriage of their son**  
**Sam Uley**  
**to**  
**Emily Young**  
**on Friday, May 7**  
**at half past six o'clock in the evening**  
**at the west shore of La Push**  
**Forks, Washington.**

The word Forks caught my attention and I choked my breath. Edward said that was where he from. Emmett told me that Edward lived there now. Was there a possibility that Edward might come to the wedding? I was unsure whether to ask Emily the question or to keep it silent. But when Emily walked to my table, I decided that there was no good in keeping secrets from her.

"A beach wedding at sunset. How romantic." I told Emily.

She grinned and took the seat next to me. "It was Sam's idea. There are a lot of our memories at the beach. That was where we first met. And it is a private wedding, by the way. So don't worry about the paps or lunatic fans to attack you."

"Oh. Do I have to bring a date? Because I swear to God, I would bring Daniel again." I sighed.

"Oh, that kid. I should say I'm surprised that you brought him as a date to the awards show last night!" Emily said. I sipped my mocha latte as she studied my face. "I know you have something to ask me."

I suppressed a smile. "Ugh. Am I too easy to read?"

"Your face said it all. C'mon, ask me the question."

"You never tell me you're from Forks!"

"That isn't the right question."

I sighed. "Does the name _Cullen_ sounds familiar to you?" I asked the question that lingered in my head.

"Oh, yes. Why do you ask? Carlisle Cullen is one of the doctor at the Forks Hospital; the best. I don't really remember his wife because she doesn't mix with people at La Push that much. The Cullens are unbelievably rich! Their house is enormous, and you should see their cars! My dad fixed some of them when I was a teenager. Their adopted son, Edward, is a singer. I don't know whether you know him or not, because his stage name is Sky..." Emily trailed off. Her black eyes went wide.

"_That_ is why you asked me about the Cullens! Because you and Edward are kinda involved somehow! And you want to know whether they are invited to the wedding!" Emily clamped her mouth with her hands.

I nodded in agreement. So Emily knew who Edward was. Such a tiny world.

"They are invited to the wedding, by the way. And they already confirmed their attendance to us. But I'm not sure if Edward is coming or not. Wait a second, let me check first." Emily stood up and grabbed her phone at the counter. I looked down at my necklace and played with the amber.

_Please, don't let Edward be there at the wedding. I'm not ready to face him again_, I thought to myself. Emily walked back to my direction and smiled at me. Uh oh.

"Good news. The Cullens confirmed to Sam that they are coming and Sam reserved three seats for them. So that means Edward is coming too!" Emily clapped her hand.

"Yay!" I let out a wry laugh, trying to masked off the panic on my face. That was a bad news, Emily. Edward is coming. Edward is coming. Edward is coming, I echoed in my head. Wait a minute. Emily said that Sam reserved _three seats_ for the Cullens? What about Edward's adopted sister?

"His adopted sister is not gonna come to your wedding?" I asked.

"Edward's sister? Edward is their _only_ adopted children." Emily answered and frowned in confusion.

"Oh." Confusion poured over me, but I let the subject drop.

"This is so amazing! Can we get both of you to sing a song for us?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." I told Emily. It was the truth though, I really don't have any idea in my head at that time. All I could think of was: _Edward is coming to the wedding._

* * *

"Have you heard about Emily's wedding?" I asked Rosalie through the phone.

"Yeah, she invited Emmett and I two days ago. And I already bought a dress!" She said with excitement.

"What about_ my_ dress?" I asked her again. Apparently she forgot that she was my stylist and it was her job to make me look good in public.

"Already taken care of. It's a Julien MacDonald dress!" Rosalie squealed. Oh. So she already found the dress for me to wear to the wedding. I was about to ask her to join me in dress shopping at Beatrice's dress shop. But since Rosalie had bought me the dress, I guess I should be grateful.

"Sneaky." I told her. We chatted for a few minutes, then Rosalie had to excused herself to cook some dinner for Emmett. I was at the Florabotanica Garden, which is next to my apartment block. It was half past six, so there weren't many people at the Garden. After I talked to Eleazar at the studio, I didn't go straight up my apartment. Instead, I went to the Garden to write.

I stared stressfully at the bunch of papers on the small round table and slammed my head against the table lightly. I had scribbled lots of beginning of the chorus but none of them was good enough. The verses of the song was complete, since I wrote parts of them separately months ago. Why was it so hard for me to write one song, even when I had wrote all the songs in my previous albums? Maybe it was because this was the first time I write a song about a person. About Edward.

Feeling frustated and annoyed with myself, I played with my phone instead. Why can't I find any idea to write this song? I'd spent forever writing a song. Hell, I won two Grammys for the Best Songwriter. That was when I realized I was missing something: an inspiration.

With a speed of light, I quickly emptied the table and ran to my car. I shoved the papers at the backseat and began to drive. I didn't know where would I go, so I drove around New York and watched the glittery buildings as it passed by. I felt the familiar feeling I had when I watched the buildings and the starry night two years ago at that moment. I stopped abruptly at the corner of the road and wrote hastily the words that flashed in my mind, fearing it would be gone in any second.

I wandered around New York until midnight, trying to recall the feeling I felt right after I met Edward._ You're just a shy boy from a little town called Forks. You don't deserve me_, my voice echoed in my mind. I shook my head to get rid of that voice and swallowed the same guilty lump in my throat. I don't deserve you, Edward. And I'm trying to make things right. I wanted to show Edward how sorry I was. I wanted to show Edward miserable I was living without him. I wanted to show Edward that I never ever regret knowing him. And I wanted to show Edward how much I loved meeting him.

I spent an hour pouring my heart and soul in writing the lyrics. My phone rang and a number that I didn't recognize flashed on the screen. "Miss Swan." I answered the call.

"Hello, good evening, Miss Swan. I'm Angela Weber." A feminine voice spoke, she sounded nervous for some reason.

"Oh. Hello, Miss Weber. What can I do for you?"

"I received a call from Eleazar this morning. He said that he needed someone to compose a music for an additional track in your new album." Angela explained.

"So, Eleazar hired you?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. My fiancé and I are going to compose the music. We have a few music samples that we think you might be interested in." She told me.

"Perfect. I just finished writing the lyrics and I need to rewrite it so that it would flow perfectly with the music." I looked at a few white papers crumpled at the seat next to mine.

"Can you describe what you want the music to be like?"

I didn't answer straight away. "Something slow. And innocent. And sincere."

"Got it. What kind of instruments do you prefer?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure yet. Can we meet? Tonight, if possible." I needed time to think. I wanted the record to be perfect, from every aspects. Angela and her fiancé Ben Cheney agreed to meet me at Emily's Cafe. Emily was there and I was glad to meet her again as I had a lot of question to ask her about her wedding. And um, the Cullens.

"I need a favor, Emily."

Emily raised one eyebrow. "This is about the Cullens, isn't it?" When she saw me blush, she smirked. "I knew it! I will help you if you help me too."

"Help you with what?" I frowned.

"Sing a duet with Edward at my wedding."

"What? No, no! I'm asking for your help because I want to _avoid_ him! And you're asking me to _sing a duet_ with him?" I gaped at her. Bloody hell, no fucking way.

"Please, Bella? I would do anything! I swear. Please?" Emily pouted. I glared at her while I watched as she tore down the walls that I built with the pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine!" I huffed. "I would sing only if Edward agrees with it."

"Oh, don't worry. He's okay with it!"

"What? Did you tell him I'm coming for the wedding too?" My face was red with anger.

"No. I asked him to sing a duet with one of my friend at my wedding and he said okay. He didn't ask who his duet partner is, so I didn't tell him." Emily said.

I smacked her arm playfully. "Don't you dare tell him that I am his duet partner. And I will only sing three songs, not more than that. In return, I want you to arrange the seating charts so that my seat would be so far from him that he won't be able to see me. Okay?"

A few minutes later, Angela and Ben arrived and they were holding hands. I slapped my forehead when I remembered that Ben was Angela's fiancé. They let me listened to some of the sample musics. They were good, but none of the music attracts me. After a few arguments, we finally agreed to make a new music. While Angela and Ben discussed the instruments, the melody and everything, I rewrite the lyrics. I heard someone whistled a tune that doesn't seemed familiar to my ears until I realized it was me who was whistling. Angela and Ben were looking at me in odd way, so I stopped whistling.

"What?" I snapped.

"Isabella, the music that you whistled just now..." Ben trailed off.

"What about it?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I don't recognized the tune." Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't recognized it either. Which is so_ silly_." I laughed through my nose.

"No. It's not. Can you whistle the tune once again?" Angela said. She was holding out a small recording device. I didn't ask why, I just nodded and began to whistle once again. Curiosity flared inside me.

"I think we could make a music out of it. Right, Ben?" Ben nodded.

"You mean, a music for this track?" I asked.

"Yes!" Angela said happily. My eyes widen. The tune I whistled just now?

"No. Just no." I said, shaking my head.

"Why not? You said it yourself that you want this track to sound so innocent and sincere, which I think mirrors you are!"

"But the tune I whistled..."

"Is perfect. Trust us, Miss Swan. We will never let you down." Ben interrupted. I leaned back against my seat and pondered. What if it doesn't work out? Gosh, all I wanted to do was to drown in tears. I sighed heavily and nodded. Angela squealed and gave Ben a chaste kiss.

"Eleazar told us that the recording day will be on December 5th. Which is on Wednesday and we have to work extra hard to make sure the music is ready." Angela explained.

"Oh. Thanks. Are you sure that a week and a half is enough for you? I can reschedule the recording date, if you want." I offered, my voice concerned. The recording day was two days before Emily's wedding. I couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad sign.

"No, it's okay. The band is already set and the music can be composed in a matter of days!"

I thanked them once again before they excused themselves. There were very few people in the café, as the clock already struck eleven. I looked at the papers on the table. How could I make a perfect song? How could the tune I whistled just now make a perfect music? A part of me didn't think Angela and Ben in making a perfect rhyme based on the my tune. The tune was original, yes. All I could do was believe. Believe in them. Believe in Edward. Believe in myself.

* * *

_I slammed the door as hard as I could, channeling my anger out. But the door doesn't make any sounds. When I stepped out of the room, a rain of guilt immediately washes over me. The woman who I just yelled at was my mother, my _mother_. Even though she never gave a little ounce of love and care, she had given me a_ life_. Alice didn't notice me when I got out of the room. She was still playing with the hem of her blouse._

_I hesitated before I walked back inside the room and found my mother was standing near the same window, the same place with the same expression. I slightly ran to her and pulled her tiny body into a hug. She didn't hug me back, and it was okay. I let go of her almost too quickly and walked out of the room before she could say anything. Alice looked up to see me and her expression clearly showed that she was worried about me._

_"Hey. Are you alright?" Alice asked, her voice full of concern._

_"Yeah." I said, accepting the tissue that Alice offered to me and wiped away tears that I cried. "Thanks."_

_"So. Where to, Bella?" Alice asked again. This time, her voice was light with excitement._

_"Shopping." Alice squealed when I said that. I was even more surprised that I actually said that. I gave her a fake smile._

_Driving Alice's Porsche, I drove straight to Times Square. Alice couldn't stop talking about a black Balenciaga jacket that she wanted to buy for so long. I, always be a good listener and nodded to every word she said. Once we were there, Alice ran to every single clothes shop, dragging me along with her. I bought some t-shirts too. After two hours of shopping, Alice finally gave up and treated me a cup of mocha latte. She was massaging her feet and whined about her feet._

_"I think I need to do an early shopping for summer clothes. Did you see that orange Voir floral dress just now? Gosh, I need to get it before anyone else does." She chattered. I nodded._

_"And do you mind if we go for a dinner tonight? You, me and Rose. Girls night out! What do you think?" She put her hand on my arm, snapping me back to reality._

_"Oh, um, no. No, no, no! Do you remember what happened the last time we did a girls night out? Yeah, you were drunk and you told everyone in the club about my embarrassing childhood memories and you threw up in my car! I wont go if you were planning for a girls night out again. Ever."_

_Alice huffed. "'Kay, fine. What about a normal dinner? We can ask Rose, Jazz and Alec to join us!"_

_"That's great. That's so great."_

_"What? What's wrong? You don't like the idea? Maybe we should..."_

_"Actually, I need to go to a, um, bookstore. Wait here, okay?" I said before I quickly walked away. I heard Alice called out my name, but I didn't bother to turn around._

_I wandered around Times Square before I found what I was looking for: a music store. I entered the store and a young girl greeted me, a hint of recognition shone in her eyes. Wasting no time, I rushed to a shelve that labeled as 'S'. My eyes first landed on my second album, Eclipse and I couldn't hide the smile of pride on my face._

_I shook my head lightly. Stay focus, I told myself. My eyes searched carefully for the name '_Sky Sailing_'. I began to bounce on my feet when I couldn't find his name. The girl who greeted me at the door just now approached me._

_"Do you need some help, Miss Swan?" She offered._

_"Um, yes. I'm looking for Sky Sailing's album. Can you find it for me?" I answered._

_"Of course. Sky Sailing has released three albums. Which one do you wish to buy?" The girl told me. God, she spoke just like a robot._

_"All of them?" I said and cocked an eye brow. She nodded and asked me to wait for her at the counter. After a few moments, she came back and placed the albums on the counter and I paid for it without glancing at it._

_When I stormed out of the music store, I danced slightly. All I wanted to was to scream happily. I took out the albums from my bag and looked at it intently. The first album titled Maybe I'm Dreaming. The cover was dreamy enough to prove that Edward was a dreamer. It was a painting of colorful rainbow and clouds. I smiled before I moved on to the next album. It showed the darker side of Edward, I guess, judging by the title of the album, Lonely Lullaby. I zoomed in to look at the picture of a man who was playing a piano. It was Edward. Except the piano he was playing was caught on fire._

_I heard someone yelled my name and I quickly shoved the albums inside my bag. I turned around and saw Alice running to me, she was holding a cup of coffee on each her hand. I smiled at her. The real one._

* * *

__**The picture of the Amber necklace is on my profile. Go check it out! It is so beautiful.  
**

**LEAVE A REVIEW, OK? OK.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update! School is just starting and everyone is driving me crazy. Thank you for the reviews, my readers. Gosh, I have some readers? I couldn't be any grateful! Anyway, here it is, chapter 15. So sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

"What do you mean by _'I forgot to tell you'_? Have you forget who I am? I am your publicist! I save your career and your ass!" Jessica scolded. She pulled me out to the corner just to yell at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you felt that way. Yes, you save my career all the time. By _lying_ to people. Did you put lying as your expertise in your resume? Because I think it is _useless_. I pay you to do your job. Know your place, publicist." I snapped, but Jessica doesn't look like she was about to break.

"I can't believe Eleazar could agree with this. We are running out of time! And the track isn't ready yet. We have only three weeks left before the album is out!" She put her hand on her forehead, rubbing it to relieve the stress.

"I know what I am doing." I said firmly and walked back to the table. Eleazar and the producers of my album, Charlotte Burnett and Peter Adams were laughing and talking. They looked up at me when I sat down on my seat. Jessica pulled her chair angrily next to me.

"So, Isabella, we were discussing the title of your album. Charlotte had narrow down the list and our favorite is track number five, A Thousand Years. Eleazar chose track number nine, Twilight. But it all depends on you. What do you think?" Charlotte told me.

I blinked rapidly. "What about track number thirteen, Enchanted?" I asked. Suddenly, the weight of amber felt heavy on my neck to the thought of Edward.

Jessica snorted beside me. "Enchanted? That's a stupid album title."

"No, it's not. Besides, Charlotte said the choice is in my hand, so I choose Enchanted." I said firmly.

"The track is not even ready yet. What can you guarantee to us that the track will be ready before the album will be release? What would you tell your fans out there if the track wasn't ready and you had to pull back the track out of the album? How can you defend yourself when the media is judging your professionalism in making music?" Jessica replied. I saw Peter and Charlotte nodded from the corner of my eyes. I looked at Eleazar pleadingly to ask for his help to defend me.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. But Miss Stanley has a point. professionalism is our priority." Peter exclaimed.

Charlotte reached out to touch my arm. "Isabella, this is your fourth album. As a senior in music industry, you should show your maturity. This album isn't about dreamy fairytale, this album is about maturity."

My jaw clenched. I excused myself to the bathroom and washed my face. Who the hell they think they were to tell me that Enchanted is a _dreamy fairytale_ track? I stared at my reflection ahead and saw my necklace was glinting. I reached out for the amber, clasping it into my palm. I took a deep breath and pulled open the bathroom' door. Somehow I knew what should I do.

"Sorry about that. So, where were we?" I apologized politely. Eleazar, Charlotte and Peter seemed like to be in a heavy conversation while Jessica was staring at her perfectly manicured fingers.

"About your album title." Charlotte said. Her attention was all on me now.

"I agree with Eleazar. Track number nine, Twilight." My voice shook, but I was able to said it clearly. Eleazar nodded in my direction.

"I'm okay with that. At least it is better than Enchanted." Jessica said and I glared at her.

"Yes, I agree with Jessica. Twilight sounds a bit darker and more mature." Charlotte muttered.

I did my best in masking the irritation on my face throughout the meeting. They were talking as if I wasn't there, listening to them. Jessica couldn't stop insulting the Enchanted track, just because I didn't ask for her opinion on adding that track in the album. She was only my publicist, she doesn't even have the right to know. Besides, the recording day of Enchanted will be on _tomorrow_. She was just making a mountain out of a molehill.

* * *

My fingers fumbled with the amber that hung loosely on my neck. I tapped my sneakers against the carpet, making a _tap, tap_ sound. Eleazar was pushing some buttons on his laptop, adjusting it until a smile formed on his face. I raised one eyebrow.

"So? Do we need a second take?" I asked curiously when Eleazar took off the headphone. I really hoped that we don't have to do a second take, because I did the best I could on the first take.

"Can you get Amun for me, please?" Eleazar answered my question with a question. I sighed and walked to the meeting room, where Rosalie, Jessica, Irina, Amun, Angela and some other guys whom I never met was waiting.

"Amun, Eleazar needs you." I called out. Amun nodded and he followed behind me. I stopped abruptly when I heard Rosalie shouted my name.

"How was it?" She asked concernly.

"Finger crossed. I did my best on the first take! Do you want to hear it?" I offered and Rosalie nodded rapidly.

I led her to the studio, where Eleazar and Amun was listening and judging my first take. Amun had the headphone on now, and his eyes were full with wonder and fascination. I chewed my lips, nervous to hear his thoughts. He took his headphone off and his eyes were still wide.

"So? Do we need a second take?" I repeated. Amun grabbed my head and for a split second, I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips. But then he friendly kissed both of my cheeks and laughed crazily. He let go of me and I wobbled, still confused.

"_Habibi_, you are a miracle!" That was all he said. I tried not to laugh at his Egyptian accent. I was a miracle. What does that even mean? I opened my mouth to say thank you, but Rosalie interrupted me.

"Can I hear it too?" She asked. Eleazar helped her with the headphone when she wore it the wrong way. Rosalie and technology were natural enemies. She hummed to the music and closed her eyes while listening to Enchanted. I was even more nervous to hear Rosalie's opinion because she was extremely honest and mean.

Five minutes later, Rosalie opened her eyes and handed Eleazar the headphone. "Oh my Gosh, Bella, that was epic!" Rosalie screamed. My heart warmed a bit at her praise.

"Thank you, Rose." I said, hugging her.

"Your voice, Jeez, your voice is flawless! Right, Eleazar?" He nodded. "And you sounded so innocent. God, I fucking love the bridge. It was perfect, so perfect. Did you write this song on your own? Of course you did. Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man. Gotta tell Emmett 'bout this." Rosalie complimented.

I couldn't believe it. I snatched the headphone from Eleazar and clicked the '**PLAY**' button. He offered me his seat and I sat in the chair as the music started. I was nervous, too nervous, so I toyed with my amber, remembering Edward. The strums of acoustic guitar was as harmony as I remember it would be, but this time, it was sparkled with magic. Like Rosalie did, I closed my eyes to feel the music. Then my voice echoed in my head.

**_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_**  
**_Same old tired, lonely place_**  
**_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_**  
**_Vanished when I saw your face_**

**_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_**  
**_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_**  
**_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_**  
**_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks _**  
**_like passing notes in secrecy_**  
**_And it was enchanting to meet you_**  
**_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_**

The music started to pick up as and my breath hitched. The memories of Edward and I flashed in my head in a speed of light, racing at the speed of love.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_**  
**_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_**  
**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**  
**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

The chorus ended but I still held my breath. The amber was warm in my hand, reminded me of Edward.

_**The lingering question kept me up 2am, who do you love?**_  
_**I wonder till I'm wide awake**_  
_**And now I'm pacing back and forth, Wishing you were at my door**_  
_**I'd open up and you would you say,**_  
_**Hey, it was enchanting to meet you**_  
_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_  
_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**_  
_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Enchanted was so beautiful it hurts. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Edward. I wished things weren't as complicated as it seems, but I knew if both Edward and I were meant to be, it will be.

**_This is me praying that this was the very first page_**  
**_Not where the story line ends_**  
**_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_**  
**_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_**  
**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**  
**_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**  
**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**  
**_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

I breathed out. Rosalie said the bridge was perfect. I said the bridge was _honest._ It was exactly what I was hoping for. That this was just the beginning, not the end.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_  
_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_  
_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_  
_**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**_  
_**I was enchanted meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_  
_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

The music has ended. And I was back to my miserable life. Without opening my eyes, I moved my hand on the keyboard and pushed the wide rectangular button that I thought was a space bar. A loud rock music was screaming at my ears and I shrieked the headphone off.

"_What was that_?" My voice was barely a whisper. I stared at Eleazar, demanding an answer. He and Amun laughed and Rosalie handed me a tissue. I looked at her in confusion. What was the tissue for? I touched my cheek and felt it cold, sticky and wet with tears. Groaning, I wiped the tears off furiously. I was crying while listening to Enchanted?

"Told ya it was perfect!" Rosalie squealed.

"No, it wasn't." All eyes were on me as I said that. "It was_ beyond_ perfect."

* * *

Rosalie and I walked from the studio to Emily's Cafe. Alice was there when we arrived, talking to Emily about the wedding. Alice smiled widely and gave a tight hug when she saw me. I haven't seen her for, like, a week. Emily was glowing when she invited me to sit next to her.

As I sat down on my chair, Alice winked and said, "You never tell me that you and Edward are going to sing at Emily's wedding."

Rosalie coughed across me. "_What_?" She shouted.

"What?" I asked her back.

"You and Edward? Emily's wedding? Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked, she held her hand up as a sign of frustration. Okay, that was unexpected. I thought Alice was the one who probably would freak out if I told her Edward was going to the wedding too.

Emily sighed. "My parents invited the Cullens to my wedding. My dad used to fix their cars. Edward's dad, Carlisle is one of my father's loyal customers." She explained to Rosalie. Surprisingly, Alice was calm enough to drink her coffee without spitting it out.

"How in the world the Cullens are your dad's employee?" Rosalie asked. She was still in shock, although she had no reason to.

"Small world, isn't it?" I winked at Rosalie and crunched the cookie Alice offered to me.

"Okay okay. I need a minute to calm down." Rosalie replied. She breathe in and out through her mouth. I looked at Alice and she was smiling. Wait a minute. Something was wrong.

"So, Bella, since you are going to sing a duet with Edward, I think you are going to need an awesome dress!" Alice said excitedly. I knew it, _I knew it_!

"No!" I shouted. "I mean, I already have a dress."

"It wouldn't hurt for you to wear two dresses!" She added.

"Yes, it would. Plus, it is troublesome! The ladies room is probably hundred feet from the beach. I will be sweating like a pig and ruined the dress." I protested.

"Oh, problem solved! You can change in the car."

"In the car? What the hell? If someone caught a picture of me changing my clothes in the car, I'm dead."

"It wouldn't hurt if you..."

"Alice. _No_." I said firmly.

Alice huffed and pouted. "Fine."

Rosalie was still calming herself down. Alice was sulking. Emily touched my arm and handed me a piece of paper. I frowned as I read the content.

"What's this?" I felt stupid when immediately when I asked the question.

"A song list! Sam and I narrowed down the list to five songs. It's now up to you and Edward to choose which songs that both of you are going to sing!" Emily answered and I looked down at the list again.

**_Lucky_**** by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**  
**_Half of My Heart_**** by John Mayer and Taylor Swift**  
**_Beautiful_**** by Carly Rae Jepsen and Justin Bieber**  
**_Everytime We Touch_**** by Cascada**  
**_I Run To You_**** by Lady Antebellum**

"I called Edward last night and he picked _Half of My Heart, I Run To You_ and _Beautiful_. He said his choice doesn't matter, what matter is the songs that you choose." Emily said again. My face turned as red as rose

"Oh, that's so sweet of him." Alice exclaimed and my mouth hung open. She snatched the song list from my hand and read it out loud. "These songs are amazing! And I think Edward's choice of songs are perfect for both of you."

"No. Wanna hear the title of the songs that I chose? _Half of My Heart_, _Everytime We Touch_ and _I Run To You_." I protested.

Rosalie raised one eyebrow. "What's wrong with _Beautiful_?" She asked curiously.

"What's wrong with _Everytime We Touch_?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"Don't tell me you don't wanna sing that song because your fans..." Rosalie trailed off. I nodded in her direction to ask her to go on. Her eyes widen. "_That _is why Edward chose this song! Because you wrote the lyric!"

Rosalie guessed it correctly. I blushed a crimson red and had to cover my face with my hands to hide it.

Alice and Rosalie laughed. "And_ that_ is why Bella refused to sing that song with him! Hm, I wonder why." Alice added.

I blushed even deeper. "Oh God, stop it! Rosalie guessed it right, but not right enough."

"What does that even mean?" Rosalie complained.

"That song,_ Beautiful_, is about Edward." I blurted out. I couldn't hide the smile any longer, so I didn't. Emily made an _aww_ sound and put her hand on her chest.

"Don't you have another word to describe him? Something that is more _masculine_? Like, dazzling or gorgeous?" Alice whined.

"Because that _is_ what he is. Beautiful." I winked.

"Okay, okay, cut it out, ladies! Tell me your choice, Bella." Emily said in between our argument.

"_Half of My Heart_,_ I Run To You_ and..." I paused for emphasis. "..._Everytime We Touch_." I told Emily. Alice huffed, frustrated that I didn't choose _Beautiful._

"Perfect. I'll text Edward now." Emily said before she walked to the counter to grab her phone. Alice, Rosalie and I sat in a total silence and that was unusual.

"So, Bee, are you sernious when you said _Beautiful_ is about Edward?" Rosalie asked, trying to make a conversation and breaking the silence.

"Of course. Why? You think I'm lying?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No. It's just... it's so weird." She answered.

"Remember when I told you that I used to mail back and forth with Edward?" Alice had her attention on me again.

Rosalie and Alice nodded.

"Well, about a year ago, I wrote an e-mail to Edward, sort of apology, but I never send it. So, instead of sending him the mail, I turned it into a song." I explained.

"But, why, why, why did you chose beautiful?" Alice voiced out.

"Because he called me Beautiful. He's the one who told me that Bella means beautiful." I blushed at the memory.

Rosalie snorted. "You didn't know that Bella means beautiful?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I half-yelled at Rosalie. Emily walked back to our table with phone in her hand.

"Edward said he's okay with it! He's very excited to know who his singing partner is, by the way. He left a message for you: meet you on the stage on Friday!" Emily chattered happily.

"Woah, wait. Edward has no idea that Bella is going to be his singing partner?" Rosalie gaped at Emily. She looked at me and back to Emily.

"Yeah, Bella told me not to. Plus, he never asks." Emily answered.

"When he said 'meet you on the stage on Friday', he meant on the wedding day, right?"

Emily and I nodded.

"Don't Edward and you have to rehearse or something?"

"We are both a professional singer, I repeat, we are both a professional singer."

"Yeah, but both of you aren't perfect. What if you forgot your part or you sang his part of the song?" Rosalie nagged.

"It's a wedding, Rose. No one would notice if I forgot the lyrics because everyone is busy dancing." I explained.

"So, when are you leaving for Forks?" Alice asked Emily, changing the topic.

Emily sighed. "Tomorrow night, 8:35 P.M. I have to finish my business here first. What about you?"

"Rose, Em, Jazz and I are leaving tomorrow morning!" Alice claimed.

"What? Tomorrow morning?" I cried. Does that supposed to mean that I have to go to take a flight to Seattle tonight all by _myself_?

"You didn't get my memo?" Rosalie asked me and I shook my head.

"We canceled our flight tonight because we forgot to buy Emily's wedding gifts." Alice stated.

"Oh, Alice. There's no need! You guys being there on my wedding is good enough." Emily explained.

"She's right. Besides, are you going to let me take the flight alone?" I added.

"Well, we are going to shop for gifts tonight anyway!" Knowing Alice, I groaned. She would never missed an opportunity to go to shopping "Besides, you're a big girl now."

I made a disgruntled face and crossed my arms against my chest. _Everything's gonna be okay_, I told myself.

* * *

_I put the CD of Sky Sailing's first album, Maybe I'm Dreaming on the CD player and a sound of strumming guitars rang through my room. I hoped into my bed and looked at the albums again. I skipped to his third album as I haven't go through it yet. The title was_ I'll Meet You There_. And for a split second, I thought it was about me. I snorted._

_The song that was playing was _Flowers of The Field_. The melody was so harmony that I felt myself relaxed. I wondered how brilliant Edward was in making music. The thought of Edward made me remember. I rushed to my working table and took my laptop out of its case. I pressed the power button and the laptop gave out a dim light. I walked back to my bed, carrying the laptop. I typed in the password and while waiting for it to load, I listened to the lyrics of the _Flowers of The Field_ carefully._

Earth to Bella_, a voice in my head spoke. A ting sound that came out from my laptop caused me to jump slightly. It was an alert of a new mail. I clicked the _**OPEN NEW MAIL**_ button excitedly and hoped it was from Edward. My heart picked up its rate and I tapped my fingers against the keyboard._

_"Oh." I murmured when I saw it was a mail from Mike. Wait a minute. _Mike_?_

_I frowned with confusion and disgust. I hated everything about him. I hated the way he speaks to me. I hated the way he said my name because he couldn't say the word 's' perfectly. I hated the way he touched my skin. I hated the way he looked at me, well, my chest actually, with his hungry eyes. I hated him. I was stupid enough to follow Jessica's suggestion. She thought that it would help to boost my career if I dated him. Yeah, damn right, it helped in destroying my career._

_As annoyed as I was, I read the mail after all._

**From: Mike Newton**  
**To: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Want it back.**  
**Hey, Isabella. Don't be so excited on reading this mail, I already have a girlfriend and we are so happy together. I wanted to text you, but I deleted your number right after we broke up.**

**Remember the gold ring I gave you on our miserable first date? Yeah, I want it back. Since it was so expensive, I thought you aren't worth enough to wear it. Meet me at Blueberry Cafe this Sunday at 3:00 PM.**

_My mouth hung slightly open. Was he joking or was he serious? I snorted lightly and laughed out loud. Mike wanted the ring back? It wasn't even a _real_ gold ring, even though he claimed it was. An idea flashed in the back of my mind._

**From: Bella Swan**  
**To: Mike Newton**  
**Subject: Want it back?**  
**Hi, Michael. You want the gold ring back? Oh sorry, I sold it the day we broke up. And do you want to know how much it worth? $35! You're right, it was so expensive. Please, Mike, don't show your pretty face in front of me again if you don't want to have a black eye.**

_I sent the mail and exhaled loudly. My senses were all focused on the music that was playing. I guess it was_ I Was Broken._ I clicked the _**BACK**_ button and deleted Mike's mail to me. My eyes darted towards the mail Edward sent to last night._

**From: Edward Cullen**  
**To: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Words left unsaid.**  
**Hello, Bella.**

**I've emailed you the photo of us and the others. I never had the chance to say this to you tonight as Kate abducted you. I was enchanted to meet you, Bella.**

**I would like to thank you a million times for dropping off my show tonight. My mother said hey. She adores you so much.**  
**Until next time,**

**Edward Cullen.**

_My cheeks warmed and I bit my to keep me from smiling. I should reply to his email. No, I _shouldn't_. Jessica warned me. Maybe I didn't love my mother as much as I love chocolate, but she was still my mother, and I had to protect her. But then I realized that Jessica doesn't even know that I had a private email account. I screamed happily in my head. I hit the _**REPLY**_ button and moved my fingers against the keyboard. But then I froze. What the hell was I going to reply to him? I shrugged._

**To: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: Bella?**  
**Hi, Edward. Why did you call me Bella?**

_I hit the _**SEND MAIL**_ button and felt stupid immediately._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! School is still driving me crazy. And, oh god, I have gone way too far from the original story.

* * *

I looked at the boarding pass in my hand, its large type announcing my seat assignment. 8A. I walked slowly to find row eight as nobody was walking behind me. The plane was empty, except for a dark-haired man who sat on row two, a woman with a scar on her face with her two sons on row five and a pretty woman, probably in her mid forties on row eight, right next to my seat.

She was reading something and when she saw me approaching her, she smiled at me. Her caramel brown hair reminded me of Renée somehow. A mother who had given me a life. A mother who tried to take it back. I pushed the thought and smiled back at the woman.

"May I?" I asked the woman, my hand motioned to my seat next to her.

She looked confused at first, but when she saw my ticket, realization hit her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Of course you may!" She got up from her seat and I dropped down on mine.

"Thank you." I muttered at her. She smiled a motherly smile at me and absorbed back to her book. I fished out my iPod from my handbag and drank some mineral water. I chewed a peppermint gum to keep my ears from damage that caused by pressure when the plane was about to board.

"Can I have one? I forgot to bring my earplugs." The woman beside me asked politely. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Sure." I smiled and offered her some gums. I heard a voice announcing and requesting all passengers to fasten their belts. I looked for my belt, but did wonder why we were being asked to do so. However, as per the instructions, all the passengers tied belts, and just then, there was another announcement that the plane was about to take off.

At this moment, I felt a peculiar pang in my chest as if my heart was hitting its walls. Without thinking, I grabbed hold the woman's arm and she squeezed it lightly, reassuring me it was okay. Usually, I held on Alec and Alice's arms when the plane was about to take off. But they were not here now. I gripped the woman's arm tightly and I knew she must be annoyed of me. Only after a few seconds when I thought I was alright and felt normal again, I let go of the woman's arm.

"Sorry." I apologized and flushed in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Is this your first time flying on a plane?" She asked, her voice polite. She reminded me so much of my mother. My head pounded and I took off the reading glasses that I use as camouflage to make sure that people won't recognize me.

"No. Usually I held my friends' arms when the plane is about to take off." I answered truthfully.

She nodded. Then she held out her hand. "My name is Esme. What's yours?" She told me. Her name sounded familiar to my ears, but I couldn't raked out anything about her from my brain.

"I'm Bella... Swan." I said, accepting her hand. Esme shook it and dropped her hand but her eyes were still on mine.

"Wow, I'm sitting next to THE Isabella Swan. Thousands of people would've kill to be in my place." She pointed out. My cheeks suddenly took on a bright, pink hue and I smiled a shy grin at Esme.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. You look even more beautiful in person!" Esme complimented.

"Thank you, Esme. It's nice to meet you too." I stated and looked away to see outside the window.

"Are you going to perform in Seattle or something?" She asked.

"Huh? No." I answered, distracted by the breathtaking view of the dark land that was covered with snow.

"No? Then why are you taking this flight to Seattle? You are not from here, aren't you?" Esme asked again.

"No, I'm from Arizona. Actually, I'm here for my friend's wedding. It is on Friday." I explained.

She gasped lightly. "What a coincidence! I will attend a wedding this Friday too. But it's not in Seattle." Her face fell slightly.

"My friend's wedding is not in Seattle, too. It will be in Forks. Near the La Push beach." I replied. The conversation I had with Esme was distracting me from the fact that we were a thousand feets higher from the ground.

Esme moved her body to face me. "My God, could it be Sam Uley and Emily Young's wedding that you are going to attend?"

No shit. _Shit._ "Oh, my... God. Please tell me that you will attend Emily's wedding too!It would be so nice to know someone." I pleaded.

"Ah, lucky you! Or should I say, lucky _me_, because I know I will meet Isabella Swan again! My husband, my son and me myself are going to Emily's wedding. I'll meet you there, Bella." She smiled. I nodded, ending the conversation.

I looked at my iPod on my lap and plucked the earphones, lowering down the volume so that I won't interrupt Esme's reading. I listened to _Half of My Heart_ so that I will be familiar to the music and the parts I should sing. The song was ridiculous. I meant, Taylor Swift never really had a part in this song. It wasn't even a love song. It was about a man who was in dilemma; to love or to forget. Middle-age problem. I snorted.

I spent two hours of the flight listening to the songs that I had to sing at the wedding and killing the replay button of my iPod. After I memorized the lyrics and became familiar with the melody, I listened to my favorite artist, Sky Sailing. I glanced at Esme and she was sleeping, snoring lightly. I wrapped her blanket slightly higher to her arms. Under the dim lights, she looked just like Renée it hurts. I hugged my knees and stared at the sky.

I never really felt the love of a mother. Sue loved me dearly, but she treated me as an adult. I wasn't really a brat, so I didn't complain that much. I didn't mind if my dad ignored me and my crazy mother tried to kill me. I was too deep in my thoughts and pulled away from reality I didn't realize that I was listening to Sky Sailing. I inhaled deeply and shifted on my seat. I listened and sang along with the song while I stared at the dark clouds. My fingers were fidgeting with the amber. From the corner of my eye, I saw Esme stirred beside me before she sat up straight on her seat. I ignored her. I was more enraptured by the view outside, even though I couldn't see anything. Plus, Sky Sailing's songs were echoing in my head.

"Bella?" Esme said, waving her hand in front of me.

I turned to look at her and took off one earphone. "I'm sorry. What was it again?"

She gave me a smile and her eyes crinkled. "How long was I asleep?"

"Um, two hours." I answered hesitantly.

"Who are you listening to?"

"Oh." I looked at my iPod. "Sky Sailing."

Something in her eyes changed, but I couldn't make out what it was. "Are you a fan of him too?" I asked nicely.

"I listen to him sometimes. Sky Sailing is charming." She stated. I wasn't quite sure why I blushed when she said that. I nodded.

Her eyes widen when she saw that my hand was fidgeting with my amber. She smiled. "Nice amber you have there. It brings out the color of your eyes."

My face turned as red as rose again. "Thank you."

Esme excused herself to go to the toilet. Other passengers were still sleeping, the dark-haired man was snoring loudly. I shook my head and plucked the earphone back into my ear. My breath hitched when I realized the song that was playing was _I Hope You Think of Me_. I coughed, though I hadn't had any reason to do that. I smiled to myself, feeling content. Esme came back and she was fixing her caramel brown hair. Red leaked into my cheeks as I looked away to the window and bit my lip. All things on the white ground seemed to be as tiny as pin heads, and moving things appeared to be ants.

Esme was reading her book again. Suddenly, a beep, beep sound flooded my ears, signaling my iPod was low in battery. I groaned lightly and shoved it into my bag. With nothing else to do, I stared at the ravishing view outside. And that was when I remember.

"Oh my Gosh, Esme. I forgot something! Is there any hotel or motel in Forks?" I half asked, half shouted at her. Realizing what I just did, my cheeks scorched in embarrassment. How could I forget about this big thing? If I couldn't find a place to stay, I would've to sleep on the sidewalk. I swallowed. Hard.

"There is a small motel in Forks." Esme answered and I let out a relief sigh. "But I'm sure it was full since you know, Christmas and all that."

My face turned horror. Oh man, I had to sleep on the sidewalk tonight.

"Are you looking for a place to stay, my dear?" Esme asked, her voice warm. I nodded as an answer.

"My husband bought a cottage near the La Push beach. It has three rooms and a..."

Knowing where she would go, I cut her. "No, no. You are too kind, Esme."

Esme smiled. "No, Bella. I want you, I _insist_ you to stay at my cottage. You can pay for it, if that's what you want." She offered.

I was silent for a moment, reconsidering her offer. I didn't want to be a burden for her. "$100 per night?"

"No, that's too much. $50 per night."

"$75 per night." I argued.

"Okay, $75 per night. I don't want your money, Bella."

I nodded. Esme told me that she will hand me the keys when her husband pick her up at the airport. We chatted the rest of the flight. She asked about my life as a songstress, my friends and Robbie Williams. I find it really weird that she didn't ask me anything about my love life, but I was glad anyway. Esme was the exact copy of my mother, only she was kinder and full of love.

* * *

The baggage carousel for my flight beeped and started to move. I eyed Esme that was running to a man's direction and hugged and kissed him. That man was inhumanly gorgeous and something about him reminded me of Edward. Jeez, what's with this couple and Edward? Esme chatted happily with her husband and they both looked in my direction and I waved at them awkwardly before turned my face away to hide the embarrassment. I retrieved my small black luggage and paced slowly towards them.

"As you already know, this is Bella." Esme introduced me to her nameless husband. I bowed a little at him and he chuckled. "Bella, this is my husband, Carlisle."

He held out his hand and I took it. He was tall, probably 6'2", or even more. "Hello, Bella. Nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, Carlisle." I replied. Esme smiled and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. For some reason, their embrace made my heart sank.

"So, my wife said that you're staying at my family's cottage." Carlisle asked, almost a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway. He fished out a bunch of keys from his pocket and held it out to me.

"Take a good care of my cabin." Carlisle demanded. I took the keys from his hand.

"I will." I said quietly.

"Oh, and one more thing, Bella." I raised my eyebrow. "_No boys allowed_." Carlisle warned.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Of course, Carlisle."

I dragged my heavy luggage and followed Esme and Carlisle to their car. Carlisle already had Esme's suitcases his arms, so I thought it would be rude for me to ask for his help. Tacoma International Airport was crowded, despite how old the night was. We climbed in Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Nice ride." I told Carlisle and he laughed. Esme was seating right next to me at the backseat instead of next to her husband. She held my hand throughout the two hours journey.

Carlisle and Esme told me a lot about Forks and La Push. How often it rain, how different it was from Arizona. They talked about their family as well. Carlisle and Esme had a son, which I will meet at the wedding. Like Esme, Carlisle eyed the amber that hung on my neck too.

"Nice necklace." Carlisle echoed Esme's word. She grinned beside me.

"Oh, thank you." I said, looking down at my pendant. "It's a gift from a..." I trailed off, unsure about what should I say. Edward wasn't a friend, but he wasn't my _boyfriend_ either. I immediately felt stupid for telling them this. I blushed a crimson red.

Esme's eyebrows went up, urging me to go on.

"A fan?" Carlisle said.

"Someone special." I answered. I didn't know what else to say. Besides, Edward was special to me. He was everything to me.

"Ah, a boyfriend then." Carlisle guessed. I chuckled along with Esme, not agreeing nor denying Carlisle's guess.

He drove in a total silence after that. I closed my tired eyes and tried to relax my tense and nervous body. My brain was exhausted and my eye lids were heavy, but I couldn't sleep. And that was when Esme whispered to her husband.

"Should we invite her to lunch tomorrow?" She asked her husband, her voice almost pleading.

"I'm okay with it." Carlisle answered happily.

Silence.

"Did you recognize her _necklace_, too?" Esme asked quietly. My body tense. What was wrong with my necklace?

I could almost hear Carlisle's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Yes."

"Should we tell him about Bella?" Esme's voice was barely a whisper.

"No." He replied shortly. Like his wife, Carlisle's voice was so low.

Esme sighed. "Should we tell_ Bella_ about _him_?" I forced my brain to figure out who was him, but it stayed frozen.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"During our flight, she was listening to her iPod. When I asked her who she was listening to, she said Sky Sailing. I didn't say anything, because I was too shocked. And happy, too. Then she asked me if I'm a fan of him, and I said, yeah and all that. I told her that I think Sky Sailing's music is charming and she blushed. She kept on glancing down at the necklace." Esme stated.

"The necklace must meant something to her, too." Carlisle added. At that moment, I was pretty sure that I was dreaming. Because Carlisle's voice sounded like Edward's it hurts.

And as I zoned out from the reality and faded into my dream, I heard Esme blissfully whisper to my ear, "_Sleep, my daughter_."

* * *

_I couldn't sleep. I stared at my ceiling, even though I knew there was nothing there. I looked at the alarm clock at my nightstand for the millionth time. _**3:25 A.M.**_ I groaned. Rosalie would scream in shock and then die if she saw my tired eyes tomorrow. I got off my bed and went to make some coffee. After a few minutes of debating with my inner self, I gave up and went to check whether Edward had replied to my mail._

_I screamed lightly when I saw one new email from Edward, one from Irina and one from, um, Mikey. I clicked Mike's email first and he totally ruined my perfect mood._

**From: Mike Newton**  
**To: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: You, what?**  
**You sold the gold ring?! What the hell, Swan? About the price of the ring, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you the truth. It's not the same, okay? Why would I gave you an expensive gold ring, after all? You don't even let me kiss you! And your excuse was always the same: I have a bad breath. Do you want to know what I think about you? You are just a lame virgin from Arizona!**

_Welp. What the hell was he saying? _Delete_. I clicked Irina's mail that she sent to me. It was probably next month's schedule or something. I felt proud immediately when I saw that I was right. I went through the schedule quickly, eager to read Edward's reply. As soon as I finished reading her mail, I clicked the last new mail that I received. My heart danced along with the tick of the clock._

**From: Edward Cullen**  
**To: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Re: Bella?**  
**Do you prefer Isabella?**

_His reply was short, but enough to make me blushed like hell. Biting my lip, I began to write._

**From: Bella Swan**  
**To: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Bella?**  
**No, I like Bella. It's just... It's so weird. Since my stage name is Isabella Swan, people would call me Isabella all the time. Only those who know me, the real plain me, call me Bella.**

_I sent that. Then I decided to sent an e-mail to Sue, since she was likely the only person who would want to know about my life. Charlie? He didn't care about me at all. Renée? _Meh.

**To: Sue Swan**  
**From: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: How are you doing?**  
**Hi, Sue. How are you doing? It's been a long time since I last write to you, I know. I'm doing fine here, and I miss you so much!**

_I stopped writing when the e-mail alert chimed in. I frowned. Who would sent me an e-mail this late? I sent the e-mail anyway, even though I had so much to write to Sue. My eyes bulged when I saw it was Edward who emailed me. I glanced at the clock again._** 3:47 A.M.**_ Either he was staying up late or waking up early in the morning. I clicked his reply open._

**From: Edward Cullen**  
**To: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Strange world**  
**My stage name is Sky Sailing, but people don't call me by that name! Haha. I'm trying not to sound weird, but I feel like I know you, like I know who Bella Swan is. Which is strange, because I don't know you at all.**

_My mouth hang opened. He felt the same way too! I bit my lip to hide a smile. The first time my eyes laid on his, it was like an invisible bridge that connect both of us was built. And in that short period, I could see Edward's soul and he could see mine. I didn't know what to say to him, so I wrote._

_T_**o: Edward Cullen**  
**From: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Re: Strange world**  
**Okay, Sky? Sailing? What should I call you? No, you didn't sound like a weirdo at all. And you're right, it is strange, because I felt the same way too. Only that I couldn't say in words about what I saw in you.**

_I sent my reply._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**A/N: **So sorry for the wait! I'm running a low fever and my mom won't let me touch the laptop.

* * *

"_Woah_." I said, mesmerized by the interior design of Esme's cabin.

The cottage had three bedroom; two on the ground floor and one on the attic, one kitchen, one bathroom and a wide living room. I watched as Carlisle taught me how to lit fire up at the wood stove. The living room was decorated in French style, designed by Esme herself. Esme gave me a little tour and she showed me how to do this and that. When she guided me to the bedroom on the attic, I was captivated by the view of stars and moon of the night. The cottage had the skylight as the roof.

After Esme showed me the entire house, we found Carlisle was sitting at the porch, staring at the sparkling sky. My breath hitched when I thought he was Edward. Esme caught me doing that.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked with concern.

I shook my head, trying to push the thought away. "I... I thought I saw something." I said.

"Oh." She let it drop. Esme and I walked towards Carlisle in silence. She was still holding my hand, so she swayed it a bit. When we approached Carlisle, she dropped my hand and reached for Carlisle's. He smiled at his wife before he turned to look at me.

"So, how's the cottage?" He asked.

"It is bewitching. Esme had a good taste." I complimented Esme and she grinned shyly.

Carlisle exhaled loudly and looked at his watch. "I think it's our cue to go. Bella needs her rest." He said to his wife.

"Wait a sec." Esme told him before stepped out from his embrace. She walked to me awkwardly and I stared at her in confusion.

"Carlisle and I would like to invite you for dinner at our house tomorrow." She paused. "We would be extremely honored if you accept our invitation." She requested.

I hesitated. "I would love to go, but I have my friends with me and..."

"We would love to meet your friends too!" Carlisle interrupted me.

"Are you sure? I mean, you helped me a lot, I'm starting to feel embarrassed now." I expressed, looking at the ground.

"Okay, what about this: you help me make the deserts." Esme suggested.

"Sounds good enough." I agreed. Esme yelped and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Six thirty P.M.. Bring your friends along, don't be late! I'll text you the address tomorrow." Esme warned.

"Got it." I said.

The couple thanked me before they left. It was cold and the view outside made the hair on my neck stood straight, so I went inside. Carrying my luggage, I climbed up to the attic. The bedroom was smaller than the other two bedrooms, but I didn't care. I unpacked my clothes, rearranged the bed and stripped off to my pajamas. I sent a text to Rosalie saying that I found a place to stay and she called me immediately.

"Is it a motel?" Alice asked. Rosalie switched it to loudspeaker so that Alice could hear me too.

"Nope. It's a cottage." I answered.

"A _cottage_? In_ Forks_? How much did you pay for it?" Alice shouted.

"Don't shout, Ally. $75." I said, covering my ear so that it won't hurt if Alice scream again.

"Per hour?"

"Per night."

"Holy fuck, how could it be so cheap?" Rosalie complained.

"I met a woman called Esme during my flight just now. She offered her husband's cottage for me to stay. She was so kind to me, I can't wait for you guys to meet her! And her husband, Carlisle is like a movie star! So, so handsome. Nah ah, don't drool yet! Because they invited us for dinner tomorrow." I chattered enthusiastically.

Silence.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're here, we're still here. Who was it again? Carlisle and Esme?" Rosalie replied. The way she said their names was like she knew who they were.

"Yes. Why? Do you know them?" I asked.

Silence.

"Rose." I groaned.

"Bella? Listen, I've got to go. Text me the address. We're coming to the dinner, by the way." Rosalie muttered before she hung up. I stared at my phone weirdly.

What was up with the girls? I groaned and text-ed Rosalie the cottage's address. Then I remember about Carlisle's rule.

**CARLISLE SAID THAT NO BOYS ARE ALLOWED TO THE COTTAGE.**

A few minutes later, my text alert chimed.

**MEH. OR WHAT?**

I chuckled.

**OR HE WILL KICK US OUT, OF COURSE.**

Rosalie didn't reply immediately. Maybe she was discussing the matter with Emmett and Jasper and Alice. While waiting for Rosalie's reply, I stared at my amber necklace, admiring its beauty. Then I realized how captivating the big brown amber together with the green amber was. My phone buzzed.

**THE BOYS WILL STAY AT EDWARD'S HOUSE. AND HERE IS EDWARD'S RULE: NO GIRLS ARE ALLOWED. DUH.**

I could only hear the sound of my heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump.

* * *

"_ISABELLA SWAN!_"

My eyes flew open almost immediately. My head was heavy when I dragged my body out of the bed. I yawned and walked step by step closer to the window to check out who was yelling my name. I hoped it wasn't some crazy fans or anything. The sun blinded my eyes and it took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes. I looked out of the window and my eyes bulged. I ran downstairs and my fingers fumbled with door lock. When the door was wide open, I saw angry faces.

"Do you know how long we've been outside?" Alice hissed. Rosalie was sweating like a pig and she crossed her arms against her chest. I shook my head lazily.

"Forty five minutes." Alice exclaimed.

"Oh." I said, hoping that they would let the subject drop and let me sleep peacefully.

"Oh? That's all you wanted to say? Ugh. Now help us carry our bags inside!" Alice ordered.

I walked to them slowly. "Sorry guys. I was sleeping just now. I didn't realize you guys..."

"You are still sleeping? This late? Bella, it's 4:45 in the evening." Rosalie interrupted me.

I stared at her blankly. "You're joking." Rosalie made a straight face. Panic rose in my stomach. Oh man, oh man, oh man, it couldn't be 4:45 in the _evening_!

"No." She replied shortly. Alice was busy fixing her short hair when the Winter wind blew it.

"Oh my god, you're serious!" I gaped at her. I ran back inside the cottage, leaving Rosalie and Alice with their luggage outside. Esme is going to kill me. I grabbed my towel my bag and stormed in the bathroom. I took a quick, cold shower and shampooed my dry hair using the strawberry scented shampoo.

Reaching for the towel, I stepped out of the bath tub and dried my body. The walls of the cottage are thin, I could almost hear Rosalie and Alice's private conversation. They were in the kitchen.

"Should we tell her?" Alice's voice was barely a whisper, but I could still hear them.

"No! Are you crazy? She would freak out and jump off the roof or something!" Rosalie replied. I wondered if they were talking about me.

"So, what now?" Alice asked quietly. I wrapped the towel around my body tightly and opened the bathroom's door. Rosalie and Alice must had heard me, because they stopped talking right away.

I stopped at the kitchen door, winking at them. "Hey guys, 'sup?"

They looked at me in silent. Something was really, really wrong, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I raised my eyebrow when they didn't my question.

"Um, what are you going to wear for the dinner?" Alice asked me.

I cleared my throat. "That is supposed to be my question. What should I wear? Any idea, Rose?"

"It's up to you, I'm okay with it." Rosalie replied.

"T-shirt and jeans?" I said awkwardly, hoping Rosalie would protest. But she didn't.

"Okay." She agreed. I nodded slowly and went upstairs to my room. Water dripped slowly from my legs. Rosalie and Alice were acting really weird it scared the hell out of me.

I grabbed yesterday's black skinny jeans that was fold neatly on the bed. I stared at the shirts in the wardrobe. They were lots of them, and I loved them dearly. After a few minutes of playing a silent game of eeny, meeny, miny, moe, I decided to wear a cream-colored loose shirt. I blew my hair dry and pulled them up into a messy ponytail, which I had to admit was a pretty cute hairstyle. Done with my hair, I looked at my reflection on the floor length mirror. Something was missing. I tapped my fingers against my thigh.

Ah, of course, the necklace!

I opened my jewellery box, took the necklace and put them on. The pendant, mysterious and magical, graced my neck with its flat round surface. The silver hoop held the spectacular yellow, green and giant brown amber in place, sparkling magnificent glimmers of greens and browns in the evening sun. I stared at my reflection once again. Perfect! I grabbed my phone and purse and put it into my back pocket.

When I was walking downstairs, Rosalie and Alice were already waiting at the living room. Rosalie got up from her seat and looked at me from head to toe, observing my style. I saw Alice grin at me from behind Rosalie, so I knew I wasn't breaking any fashion rules, or should I say, Rosalie's rules.

"No make up again? Ugh. Remind me not to let you decide what to wear ever again! By the way, you look good, Bee. Loose t-shirt, skinny jeans, messy ponytail, worn out sneakers with that... Jeez, where did you get that from?" Rosalie complimented me at first, but then shouted at me when she saw my necklace.

Startled, I took a step back and looked at her with a horrified face. Alice jumped out off the couch and moved to stand beside Rosalie. Feeling their heavy gazes on my chest, I reached for the pendant.

"Holy shit, Bella! That necklace was exquisite!" It was Alice's time to shout at me.

"This necklace?" I asked stupidly, lifting it so that they would see it.

"Yes, idiot! Where did you buy it? My my, look at that big fat ass square brown gemstone, whatever the name is!" Alice squealed.

"These gemstones are called Amber." I answered.

"WHERE DID YOU BUY IT?" Rosalie asked, her voice sounded like a monster.

"It's a gift, okay?" I glanced at the grandfather clock near the flat screen television. My eyes popped wide. "Oh my gosh! It is six-oh-five! We have to move, I'll call a cab." I said, then ran out of the house to escape from Rosalie and Alice. I breathe in air. _God, they are crazy._

Five minutes later, a taxi stopped in front of the cottage and the three of us climbed in. I handed a piece of paper at the taxi driver and he frowned.

"Woodcroft Avenue?" He asked. The driver must be blind, because he couldn't see what was clearly written on the paper.

"Yes. Is there any problem?" I asked him back, my voice cold. We were running late, and he was still playing 20 Questions with me.

"No, nothing. There's only one family that live on that street. The house was massive, it is C..."

"Just drive, please." Rosalie cut the driver's sentence. Her tone was unfriendly. I wondered what her problem was, what their problem was. They were hiding something from me, something which I was sure was big. I didn't want to argue with her, so I keep my mouth shut. Since I climbed into the cab first, I got to seat next to the window.

The driver drove his taxi out of the main part of the town, that I had no idea where Esme and Carlisle lived. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying yo decide whether to ask or be patient, when the taxi driver turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the wood, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. The taxi was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest. The taxi stopped and Alice paid for it when I reached for my purse. When the taxi was out of sight, I was terrified that we were at the wrong house.

Rosalie and Alice were walking behind me, I didn't know what they were afraid of. I climbed the stairs slowly and my sneakers made a light tap sound. I was actually nervous to meet Esme and Carlisle, and probably their son too, but I didn't show it. I knocked the door using the door knocker that mounted on the door and it produced a loud _dum, dum_ sound.

"Could somebody answer the door for me, please?" I heard Esme yelled from somewhere inside the house. I smiled because I knew that I was at the right house. Exhaling a relief sigh, I took a step back and eyed the roses surrounding the house. When I heard a sound of someone unlocked the door, I took a step forward close to the door.

"Hello, girls. Come in!"

My eyes widen. The door was open ajar and I drank in the familiar tall and muscular frame. He smiled, dimples showing.

"_Emmett?_" I asked, feeling confused. What the hell was he doing here?

Before he could answer me, the door swung open slightly wider, revealing another person behind it. His body was just inches from mine, lanky but muscular. His eyes were wide with fascination, but like mine, it also were full of surprise, confusion and indescribable beautiful feelings.

"Bella." He said my name, his velvety voice blissfully whispered in my ear.

I realized that I forgot to breath, so I stared at the ground and inhaled a sum of air and swallowed a lump in my throat. I looked back up and our eyes locked. I blushed instantly.

"Edward." I finally managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't understand. What was Edward and Emmett doing here? I thought I heard Esme's voice just now.

The door swung open even wider than before and I saw Esme, standing next to Edward and she smiled her angelic smile at me.

Then my brain flashed its own thought at me. _Edward's dad, Carlisle, is one of my father's loyal customers_, Emily spoke in my mind. _My husband, my son and me myself are going to Emily's wedding_, Esme's voice echoed. This was the reason why Carlisle and Esme were staring at my necklace with a hint of recognition in their eyes. This was what Rosalie and Alice been hiding from me. This was why Rosalie interrupted the taxi driver when he was about to say the Cullen's residence just now.

"Hi, sweetheart. You made it here! Come in, the dinner is ready." Esme invited me. My knees knocked and I couldn't move.

And then it clicked, like a missing puzzle piece.

Edward was Carlisle and Esme's son.

* * *

_While waiting for Edward's reply, I logged in my Twitter account and tweeted some crap. My mouth hung open when I saw the amount of followers I had. Holy shit, I was near to having 25 million followers! How was it even possible. The email alert chimed._

**To: Bella Swan**  
**From: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: I am strange, you are luscious.**  
**I'm yours. Who are you? Yeah, you're right. I couldn't make out what I saw in your eyes, not because it was glowing, but because it was indescribable.**

_Wow. Just wow. I was speechless for a moment. Was it the real Edward that I was e-mailing with?_

**To: Edward Cullen**  
**From: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Why are you still up?**  
**No, I'm yours. You're mine. Can I ask one question? Why are you still up? It's late.**

_I clicked the SENT button. Oh my god, did I just flirted with him? Edward's reply was quick and short._

**To: Bella Swan**  
**From: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: Re: Why are you still up?**  
**I'm insomniac, Bella. Why are _you_ still up this late?**

_Was he serious or what? I was about to reply when I received another email. It was from Edward._

**To: Bella Swan**  
**From: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: Hi, yours.**  
**No, no. You are the Beauty and I am the Beast.**

_I frowned and shook my head while laughing. Then I decided to reply both email from Edward in one email._

**To: Edward Cullen**  
**From: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Hello, mine.**  
**You're insomniac? Since when? I can't sleep :-/ Okay, I'm confused. What does Beauty and the Beast has to do with all this?**

_I sent the email quickly and opened the Twitter tab. I read my fans, Beautiful's tweet. They were inspiring, supportive and... Wait a second. A lot of them seemed to be talking about me and Edward! Did the media know about this? I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to decide. Then the email alert chimed._

**To: Bella Swan**  
**From: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: Hello, Beautiful.**  
**Since forever. I couldn't sleep at night, no matter how hard I try. I'm starting to think myself as a vampire now. Our name, Bella. Your name means beautiful. So, you're the Beauty. From now on, I'm going to call you Beautiful. :-D And mine means... I don't know. Something awful, I guess! So I'm the Beast.**

Edward is a strange, unpopular names_, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. Biting my lip, I wrote the reply._

**To: Edward Cullen**  
**From: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Hello back, handsome.**  
**I like Bella just fine, thank you very much. So you sleep only in the morning? It must me tiring. What do you mean by my name means Beautiful? Oh, come on, Edward! I can never think you as a beast, you are too handsome for that.**

_I was nervous when I sent that email._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N: **So sorry for the delay! I have a busy life, and it is demanding a lot of attention. Thanks as ever to my readers, and sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man.

I mentally banged my head over the hard wall because I was too shocked.

"Hi Esme." I forced myself to tear my eyes away from Edward and smiled shyly at Esme. She pulled me into a hug.

"Aww, darling. Look at you, so beautiful!" Esme complimented. I stared at my feet in embarrassment before looked up to meet Edward's cold eyes.

"Thank you." I said at her. I heard Rosalie and Alice cleared their throat behind me.

"Oh, Esme. Meet my friends, Rosalie and Alice." I introduced them to Esme. They shook each others hand and I saw Emmet smirked.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mrs Cullen. You have a very beautiful cabin." Rosalie said.

I stepped inside the house. It was very bright, very open and very large. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were carrying shades of white.

"Do you like it?" Esme stared at her house next to me. I turned to look at her and smiled gracefully.

"It is beautiful, Esme." I commented, then I looked away. My eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. Esme noticed me staring at the grand piano.

"Do you play?" She asked, inclining her head towards the piano.

I shook my head. "Not at all. But its beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No." She laughed. "It is Edward's."

I didn't move. I didn't even know how to react. So I said, "Wow," and glanced in his direction. His expression hardened and I didn't dare myself to look at him ever again. Perhaps he was still angry at me.

"Well, Edward, play for her." Esme encouraged.

I took a step away from Esme. I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward beat me to it.

"Mom." He objected. I never felt so crushed like this before.

"No, it's okay. It's fine, Esme."

Rosalie must had heard the disappointment in my tone, because her voice broke the short silence. "Is there actually a_ river_ behind your house?"

"Ah, yes." Esme smiled an answer.

"So, can we go to the kitchen now?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Kitchen?" She asked me back, confused.

"Yeah, kitchen. You said I can help you to make deserts." I explained. I didn't care what chores she would give to me, because I just wanted to stay out of Edward's sight.

"Oh, sweetie." She patted my head. Her gesture was so motherly it made tears prickled in my eyes. "I made the blueberry pie while I was waiting for you. I'm sorry. You and your friends arrived here so late!"

"Late?" I muttered at her.

"Yes. It is 7:15 P.M., Bella. If you make it a bit earlier, you could help me with the pie. I'm sorry, sweetie." Esme apologized sincerely.

7:15? Holy shit, how long does it took for us to get here? I took a short breath and smiled at her. "It's okay. Maybe next time."

Then came the silence. I realized that we were still standing at the front door. Esme noticed what I saw, so she motioned for us to wait at the living room.

"Carlisle will be back any soon. I hope no one is too hungry." Esme said.

"I'm starving!" Emmet groaned and put his hands on his flat stomach. We all chuckled lightly. I watched Edward's eyes crinkled as he laughed. It was a beautiful sight, until I saw total darkness when his eyes looked in mine. I looked away immediately.

Esme began to walk to the kitchen and I called out to her. "Is there anything I could do to help? Prepare the table? Anything?"

Esme exhaled loudly and looked at me so intently. "Okay then. Help me to set the table, okay?"

I nodded furiously and followed behind her like a lost puppy. I glanced at the grand piano once again, and of course, Edward. He was standing still next to Emmett, his eyes were frozen wide. He was in shock too. I felt as if he didn't want me to be here. He wouldn't even say a word to me - not even a simple hello. Irritation rose inside me.

Esme led me to what she call a kitchen. I called it heaven. The light brown wooden floor suits perfectly with the yellow paint of the wall. The cabinets were old-fashioned looking and had rounded edges which fascinates me. The black refrigerator was huge, really huge that I think we could stuff Emmett inside it. What I love the most was the big, brown island at the center of the kitchen. It had a granite top. The oven was next to the cabinets that store plates, glasses and all that. The spices were lined neatly on the shelf.

Esme smiled widely at my expression. "What do you think?"

Was she kidding me? "Esme! Wow, you are an amazing woman! Your kitchen is like, gah, I don't have a word for it. It's so pretty. I can't wait to see the rest of the house." I said sincerely.

"Oh, you want a tour? Wait a sec, I'll get you a tour guide." Before I could say anything, she was gone. I stared at the kitchen for a while, it was simple yet elegant. I ran my fingers along the island and felt the cool smoothness of the granite tops.

I heard Rosalie's laugh from the kitchen and my mood swung from fascination to depression. I ruined everything by coming to Forks. He doesn't even want me to be here. He doesn't want to see me. Tears welled up in my eyes and it spilled over involuntarily. My heart ached with pain and my brain refused to think straight. I leaned my head down against the cold hard granite countertops and drops of tear fell silently on it. The hatred feeling that I saw in his eyes proved that whatever we had before, was destroyed. Everything has changed.

I heard footsteps growing louder and louder, and I jerked my head up. Wiping my tears away, I ran my hand through my hair to fix it. I looked down to stare at my necklace. Like me, the big brown Amber had lost it's glow. It was now dull and cold. I inhaled deeply and hid the necklace behind the clothes of my shirt. It was cold; so cold against my skin.

Esme came back after a few seconds, dragging Edward along with her. I stared at Esme with my cold eyes.

"So, Bella, my son here is going to be your tour guide." She said to me, then turned to face Edward, who made a grumpy face. "Be good to our guest! Say hi to her."

"Hi." said a cold voice.

I forced a smile. "Hey." I replied with a dreary voice. "Esme, it's okay. I want to help you to set the table. I don't mind."

"Bella, you are the guest and I am the host. If you really want to lend me a hand, you can help to wash the dish later after dinner, okay? Deal?" Esme suggested.

"What's wrong with our dishwasher?" Edward asked his mother. I looked at him but he was staring straight at Esme, avoiding my gaze. Frustrated, I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the island instead.

"Deal." I agreed. Esme beamed at me and pushed Edward lightly to my direction. I tensed and took a step back, away from him. I felt his gaze all over me and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"Follow me, Bella." Edward ordered and he walked past me like the wind.

"Bye." I said quietly at Esme and she waved at me.

I ran after Edward to the living room. There, Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling while Alice and Jasper were wrapped in each other's arms. It was an awful sight, especially when Edward was right there in front of me but acting like I was nothing more than a ghost. Emmett looked up when he saw me with Edward and he smiled at me sadly.

We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Guest room... Carlisle's office... Library... Carlisle and Esme's room..." He gestured as he led me past the doors. I didn't say a word, only Edward's voice rang through the hall.

"Are you all right?" He sounded worried. For a split second, I thought he was asking somebody else behind me, so I turned behind and saw no one. "I was asking _you_, Bella. You look a little pale."

So, he was talking to me now? "Yeah. I'm-I'm okay." I stuttered.

Silence.

I dared myself to look up at Edward and saw his eyes were burning into mine. Green, warmth, love. The air grew tense as Edward looked away from me and his fingers raked his unruly hair in frustration.

"Listen, I know you are my duet partner, for Sam's wedding. Let's make this simple and uncomplicated, okay?" He told me and exhaled.

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he raised his hand to caress me, but he dropped it again. He hesitated, but I stood in front of him still. My heart was out of control. Edward raised his hand again and he stroked my cheek softly. I leaned against his touch. I missed him touching me like this. I missed him. Then almost too soon, he dropped his hand, leaving me startled.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't do that, it's just..." he trailed off. I saw his eyes were looking at my chest and my cheeks scorched with embarrassment.

"Where's your necklace?" He asked quietly.

"Huh? The Amber?" I asked him back.

"Yes. The Amber."

"It's here. Why?" I showed him the necklace so that he would be satisfied. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Can I have it back?"

No shit. No. _No!_ "What? Why? No! You gave it to me, the necklace is mine!" I choked out. My voice was barely a whisper. The necklace was the only thing that reminded me that he was real.

"I'm doing you a favor, Bella. I don't deserve you, you said it yourself. Listen, Bella, once the wedding is over, you are going to go back to New York and forget about me, okay? It will be as if I'd never existed. That's what you always wanted, right?" He spilled. I knew he was hurting too. If what I saw in his eyes were true.

"No! I never wanted that! I never asked for it! About the words I said to you at the after party... I didn't mean it. I never mean it! Please... don't. I wish I could tell you what is..." I explained to him. I pulled his arm when I was talking, begging for his attention. Hot tears streamed down my face. I must had looked absolutely hideous, but I didn't care.

"Beautiful," He said my old nickname.

I paused in whatever sentence I'd been rambled about. I froze, too. Edward walked slowly to me, his face displayed all the pain he had inside him. He took my hand, rubbing circles on it to calm me down. His other hand was at the back of my neck, pulling my face close to his. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears because I knew that I never wanted to spoil this moment. My heart raced so fast that I wonder if he could hear it.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine. My hand gripped the blue shirt at his chest, wanting him close to me.

"Please don't make this even harder for me."

Happy tears rolled down my cheek. Edward kissed my temple and my forehead burned from where his lips had been. Then he dropped his hands from my waist, trying to get away from me. I pulled his shirt even harder to make him hold me again.

"_Don't._" My voice was a whisper now, awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

My lips went numb when he pushed me away from him. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

"It will be as if I'd never existed." He repeated.

Edward took a few steps back before he turned to leave me. I was still standing there in front of Carlisle and Esme's room. My legs were like jelly and I dropped to my knees, still staring at the staircase. Had I just lot everything? The pain in my chest was unbearable, making it hard to breath. But then I realized. I felt no weight hanging on my neck. I felt no cold against my chest.

Edward had taken my Amber necklace.

* * *

I sat frozen on the cold hard wooden floor for it seemed like a million years, but I knew it couldn't be more than five minutes. Edward said his goodbye to me. Edward threw me out of his life.

I didn't cry.

I_ couldn't_ cry.

Swallowing a big lump in my throat, I got up on my knees and wobbled a bit before I reached for the wall to help me steadied myself. I walked to the stairs, my hand was still against the wall. As I was getting nearer to the massive staircase, I saw more and more the sight of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie saw me first and she pulled herself away from Emmett's embrace before she ran up the stairs to me. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were shocked by Rosalie's sudden action and their eyes followed Rosalie's figure.

"Hey, Bee. Are you okay?" She asked with a concern. She touched my both sides of my cheek lightly to make me look at her. Her eyes were worried.

I exhaled, trying to find my voice. "Okay. Okay." I rasped slowly.

She led me down the stairs and luckily Edward wasn't at the living room, but at the kitchen helping his mother. Frankly, I didn't care.

"Jeez, Bella. You look like a zombie." Alice commented as soon as I was seated across her.

"Thanks, Alice." Rosalie said sarcastically and turned to face her fiancé. "Honey, could you hand me my bag please?"

Emmett reached out for Rosalie's handbag at the edge of the couch and gave it to her. She ransacked her bag, looking for something, I guess. I didn't know. I was staring lifelessly at a massive coffee table made of glass in front of me. Rosalie set her make ups on the table while Alice rubbed my back slowly. It did calm me down a bit at least.

"I'm only gonna cover your face with some face powder, okay? Don't argue with me, you really need it." Rosalie stated. Then she patted my cheeks, chin, nose, forehead and everywhere with the powder.

"Phew. You look less zombie and more like Bella now." Rosalie said and put her unwanted make ups back into her bag.

Then came the silent. All eyes were on me and I knew they want me to talk about what had happened. But I couldn't talk. And I didn't want to. I didn't feel like I need to. So I remained silent.

_It will be as if I'd never existed._

He said it with a confident in his voice but I could prove him wrong. The only thing that reminded me that he was real, that he existed, was the pain. The pain in my chest, the pain that made me feel like I couldn't breath, I couldn't think.

Rosalie sighed beside me and she put her hand on my thigh. "Bella, if you don't wanna do this... I could tell Esme that you are not feeling well and you need to go home and rest."

I thought about what she said to me. I took Edward's words very seriously. What if tomorrow was the last day I'll see Edward? Suddenly, I remembered someone asked me the quite similar question few years ago.

"What if tomorrow is the last day you have with your loved ones? Like your father, or your mother, or your cat, what's her name again? Is it a cat? Ray, isn't it?" A redhead girl who sat next to me during an art class when I was four asked me. Her cheeks had a green paint on it but I knew my face must be full with paints, even more than the redhead.

"Yeah, and her name is _May_." I corrected her. I didn't answer her question because I wasn't paying attention when she asked me.

"Well, aren't you going to answer my question?" She demanded.

"What question?"

"I hate it when you are distracted! I asked you a question just now. What if tomorrow is the last day you have with your loved ones?"

"Um, I don't know."

"No, I won't accept that answer. Be creative, Bella." The redhead said again and I had to gripped my hand tightly, trying to fight the urge to hit her right at her long nose.

"I guess I'll cherish every moments I have with that particular person." I answered truthfully.

The four years old me did not understand the meaning of death and loss and pain. At least not yet.

"Well?" A voice said, pulling me out of my clouds of thoughts.

I looked up from my fumbling fingers to Rosalie's face next to me. The question echoed in my head again: what if tomorrow is the last day I have with Edward?

There was only one answer and it was obvious: I will cherish every moments I have with Edward. Even if it wasn't the best.

"No. I'll stay for dinner." I said firmly.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**  
**From: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: God, no.**  
**You didn't know? Bella means Beautiful. That's why I called you Beautiful. That's why your fans called themself Beautiful. I like Bella too, but Beautiful suits you. You are Beautiful, inside and out. Me, handsome? God, no. I like Edward just fine, thank you very much.**

_I laughed when Edward was quoting me. Did Edward really meant what he said? I hope so._

**To: Edward Cullen**  
**From: Isabella Swan**  
**Subject: Seriously?**  
**What? Bella means Beautiful? I don't know that! I thought my fans called themselves as Beautiful because of, you know, that famous article about me in New York Tribunes! I have no idea, oh my God. Wow, thank you! You are the first one to say that my name is beautiful. You are the first one to say that I am beautiful. Yes, you are handsome, handsome. No need to be so down to earth. :-P**

_I sent it. And then I opened the Twitter tab. I checked my mentions and there were thousands of '_I love you_', '_Hi, Isabella_' and '_Your voice is terrible_'. I ignored them all. Then I noticed a tweet from a fan._

** IsabellaCullen: IsabellaSwan and skysailing is UNBROKEN, bitches.**

_I snorted. I did notice that the person's username was Isabella Cullen. Whoever that person was, he or she must be shipping Edward and I together. I wondered if Edward noticed that tweet too. I clicked Isabella Cullen's profile and the e-mail alert rang._

**To: Bella Swan**  
**From: Edward Cullen**  
**Subject: Seriously.**  
**Don't tell me you didn't know Bella means beautiful! No, your fans called themselves as Beautiful because of your name. And I would like to say that I am the biggest Beautiful in the world. :-D Did you mean that article which the headline was 'The Plain Superstar'? Because that article is epic. I have it until now. Don't freak out, I told you I am the biggest Beautiful in the world!**

_Well, you're welcome. I'm honored to be the first one to tell you that! Seriously, no one has ever told you that you are beautiful? I'm sure that they are all blind. When we met a few hours ago, I was awestruck. You looked exhausted, but still glowing. In that dress, you look almost like an angel. I will never lie to you about it. I said this not as a fan, but as a friend._

_Wow._

_I rolled on my back and sighed happily._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** An early update for my amazing readers! I thought it might be better if I update a new chapter before the exam starts. Plus, it is holiday and all that. Wish me luck, and sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

I sat at the same row with the Cullens as I was their golden guest, at the right edge of the dining table, while Edward sat at the left edge. I was glad that he was so far from me though. I didn't know how would I react if I saw his face again. It hurts to even think about him. Emmett sat across me with Rosalie on her side. The Cullens and my friends were laughing at their own jokes and talked about this and that. I, however, tried to act like normal and laughed along at the jokes that I didn't get. And there was some time that I laughed at the wrong joke.

The spaghetti carbonara on my plate was insanely delicious, but I didn't feel like eating. I shoved everything that Esme placed on my plate in my mouth without having so much thought. For some reasons, I wanted to please her as much as I could. She had been so good to me from the very first day I met her. I didn't say anything during the dinner except for 'Yes', 'I don't eat vegetables' and 'the pasta are delicious'. Edward, too, didn't speak much. And I didn't want him too.

I was sort of pissed off with him right now. How could he said those words to me? How could he thought that it was possible for me to forget him and move on? I did try to forget and moved on without him, but I failed miserably. How could he thought that he will be out of my life forever as if he's never existed? My jaw clenched and I channeled the anger out of my body to the fork in my hand when I stabbed the fish ball on my plate as hard as I could, making a loud clanking sound against the ceramic plate. Everyone's eyes were on me and I looked up from my dinner, which I was pondering rather than eating.

"I-I'm sorry. The fish ball is too hard." I lied.

"Really? Oh Gosh, I'm sorry, Bella." Esme said.

"Hard? The fish balls are fine, Bella. They're delicious." Alice replied.

"Well, _mine_ is hard." I lied again.

Then a sound of clanging utensils rang through the dinner hall again.

"I'm full." Edward said coldly before he pushed his chair out, making a loud sound and he carried his dirty plate with him to the kitchen. It must had been because of me. I felt a strong urge to cry right now. Bile raised to my throat and I was so annoyed. Frustrated, I set the forks and spoon on my plate neatly and got up.

"I'm sorry, I'm full too." I told them. All eyes followed me as I walked to the kitchen with the unfinished dinner.

I knew I was being inappropriate, but I was afraid that I couldn't contain my tears any wasn't at the kitchen. Which I guess he had probably had gone through the back door because it was wide open. I put the dirty plate in the sink roughly and sad tears flowed like a river from my eyes. I looked down at my feet and cried quietly. But then I realized that I was supposed to be strong, and I _was_ strong.

I stared ahead at a small garden through the window. There was a little pond at the center and the water was covered with purple water lilies. When I was little, so little, my family used to have some tea at our backyard every Saturday. But on one Saturday, it was raining heavily and we were drinking tea inside the house instead. Suddenly, Charlie took Reneé's hand and led her outside at the backyard.

She thought he was being ridiculous, so she refused his hand at first. But then Charlie lifted her up and carried her outside. She screamed lightly as I tried to figure out what was happening. I was so young and I didn't understand what love means. As if I knew it now. My parents danced lightly and even though it was so cold out there, they didn't shiver. Then, under the pouring rain, they kissed.

I pulled myself away from that memory and wiped the tears away. I took a few deep breath and made sure that I was ready to face the Cullens and my friends. When I turned around, I saw Edward leaned against the refrigerator, his eyes were as black as night. I tensed and stood froze against the sink.

"H-How long have you been there?" I asked, my voice croaked.

"Long enough." He answered. He looked at me for a few seconds. So many emotions displayed on his face. Like always, he never failed to dazzle me.

"I want my Amber necklace back." I demanded firmly. But I failed miserably because my voice was so weak.

"It wasn't yours, even before." He replied shortly.

Now I was angry. "It is mine. You gave it to me, remember? That night, at the after party? Or have you forgotten about it?" I didn't mean to shout at him, but I was so pissed off with him. I could hear low murmurs from the dining hall. They must had heard Edward and I arguing over nothing. Edward must'd thought the same thing too, because he closed the kitchen door, shutting the outside world from us.

"I never forget. I _couldn't_ forget. How could I forget that night? I don't deserve you. I'm no good for you. You said it yourself. Or have _you_ forgotten about it?" His voice was loud enough that I think everyone could hear it. He repeated the exact words that I said to him that night at the after party. He was opening up my old wound. It wasn't fair.

"_That_ is the reason you're acting like this? This is ridiculous. Edward, I told you that I didn't mean every word that I said to you that night! I have my own reason." I explained to him.

"Then tell me! What is your reason? What is your excuse?" He demanded.

I could almost see the red flare of anger radiating through his body. I wanted so badly to tell him about Jessica, Renee and Charlie, Daniel, and about us. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I couldn't be so selfish. This wasn't just about Edward and I, this was about my pride, my family's pride and for the sake of my career. Besides, love couldn't be this easy.

"I-I can't tell you." I stuttered.

His jaw clenched and he nodded slowly.

"I wish I could tell you. Everything." I kept on talking so he wouldn't leave.

"Tell me, then! Just say it!" He gritted through his teeth.

"Could you please, please, understand me? Please understand what I want. Please understand that I didn't choose all of this. Please understand that it was never my intent to hurt you."

"You want me to understand you? I tried, Bella, I tried. But you keep on pushing me away. I waited for you for almost two years now but now I'm beginning to question my feelings towards you."

My throat was sore. I couldn't speak.

"You know what, Bella? You're right. I don't deserve you." He paused. "But you're wrong too. Look at the situation now, who's chasing after who? _You_ don't deserve _me_. _You_ are not good enough for_ me_."

He turned my words around, so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. My fingers were trembling. I forced my brain to gave me some good reason to give to Edward, but it rebelled against me. I couldn't cry, my eyes were so dry because the tears were gone long before.

"If-if that's what you want." I finally said.

What hurt me the most was, Edward nodded. Then he opened the door big enough for him to sneak out and walked out of the kitchen and said something to his mother like nothing had ever happened.

I leaned against the sink for support, but I guess the pain in my chest was so heavy that my legs couldn't contain it any longer. I heard a loud _thump_ sound and my head was suddenly buzzed insanely and I couldn't even scream. But when I felt the cold, hard ground against my skin, I realized I'd fallen on the floor and hit my head in the process. I had no idea how, and I stayed down. I rolled onto my left side, so that I could breathe.

Energy drained immediately from me. I was so tired that I couldn't blink. My eyes stayed open slightly I was cold, exhausted, miserable and lonely at the same time. As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized when somebody found me lying on the kitchen floor. Maybe it was Emmett. He picked me up from the floor and carried me to somewhere else and slapped my cheek lightly to wake me up. I was wide awake, I could hear every single words they said.

"Is she awake?" Alice asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper interfered.

"She fainted, of course!" Alice replied.

"She'll be okay, kids" Esme assured.

No, I would _never_ be okay. I hoped that I was fainting, but to my disappointment, I didn't lose consciousness. Their voice rang through my ears as I searched for the voice I'd been longing to hear.

"She must had hit her head pretty hard. Maybe she won't remember some events." Carlisle said and tilted my head from left to right, then right to left, examining my face.

"Like amnesia?" Emmett dumbly asked.

"No, it's just for a short-term."

"Edward, I need to talk to you." Rosalie spoke in a low voice. I bet she didn't know that I was listening to her. Then I heard double footsteps tapped against the hardwood floor and I started to wonder where were we.

A pair of cold hands touched my arms and I felt a slight pain when Carlisle injected me with something. Whatever the drug was, it spread all over my body in a speed of light and my thoughts began to blur.

I saw a version five years old me running happily across the yard with Reneé chasing me from behind. My chest tightened. I saw me myself, frozen and holding my breath when I first met Edward. Tears prickled in my eyes. The versions of Edward put on the Amber on my neck filled my head. I wanted to scream so badly.

Then I heard a voice, _my_ voice, instead of some heartbreaking visions.

_"I will cherish every moment with the person I love. And never take it for granted."_

Before I could register what was going on, the world faded into nothing and I knew I was really fainting.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes before opening them. My sight was blurry and slowly, it became clear and sharp and I realized that I was in my room at the cottage. I didn't know how I got there. My head was heavy and my thoughts were hazy.

"Hi, sweetheart." A feminine voice spoke and I looked at her direction. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, holding my hand. It took me some time to recognize this woman.

"Esme." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Dirty."

Esme chuckled. "Do you want me to help to get the hot water run for you?" She offered. I looked down at my body and saw that I was still in the same jeans, but I was in a tight black tank top, the ones I would never wear. It was so tight I couldn't even breathe.

I exhaled loudly. "No, it's okay. I'm too exhausted."

"I'll leave you to get some rest, then." Esme smiled. She got off of the bed and kissed my forehead.

Before she disappeared through the darkness, I called out to her. Her head snapped in my direction, and under the dim lights, she looked pretty much like Reneé. "Can you call Rose for me, please, if she's still awake? I don't really wanna sleep alone tonight."

Esme nodded and headed downstairs. I stared above at the skylight. It was clear. No glinting stars, no shining moon, nothing. The sky was dull and the night was tense. My head was still pounding heavily and it became worse when I tried to recall what had happen before. Rosalie knocked the door before she walked into my room.

"Hey, Bee." She smirked and sat at the bottom edge of my bed, right where Esme was sitting before.

"Tell me what had happened. Spill everything. Now." I ordered.

She was silent for a moment and her eyes twitched. She may not realized it, but I knew she was hiding something big from me. Come on, I knew this woman since birth. "You sure?" She asked me.

"I don't care."

She sighed. "Well, we had dinner. You was acting weirdly. Both Edward and you fought at the kitchen over who should wash the dirty plates. Then you fainted. Emmett found you lying on the kitchen floor. Carlisle check you out and drove all of us back here. Happy?"

I raised one eye brow. something was missing from her piece of story. "That's it?"

"Yup."

"Why did I faint?" I asked, feeling confused.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Your face was pale during the dinner and Carlisle said it was because your body was dehydrated."

Then I remembered. The dinner. The Cullens. Edward. I thought about what Rosalie said to me just now. That wasn't true. My face was pale because I didn't expect Edward to be there. There was something fishy about her story.

"Why did I fought with Edward over dirty dishes?" I asked again, feeling weird. Were Edward and I really fought over a small matter?

"That is supposed to be _my_ question. Why did you fought with Edward over dirty dishes? That is so ridiculous." She snorted.

I pushed my head deeper into the pillow. Rosalie's story was weird. Really weird. I shook the thoughts off and chatted with Rosalie until who knew what time it was. She fell asleep next to me and I could hear her soft snore. I shifted my position on the bed and tried to sleep. I rolled over here and there and counted thousands of sheep, but I still couldn't sleep. I groaned and forced myself to sleep once again. I rolled to my right side at the edge of the bed and shut my eyes tightly.

Then I heard a noise.

I froze on the bed. I didn't dare to move. Oh my God. Oh my God. What if it was a robber? Oh shit, I was armed with nothing and I couldn't even move. I heard the noise again. But this time, the noise was the sound of creaking windows. I knew that sound, and it was the sound of the attic's front window. It was stuck and made a groaning sound the first time I opened it.

"Shit." A low voice said. It was a man. Oh, God, a man just entered my bedroom. I was so afraid that I couldn't even have the courage to open my eyes. Rosalie was still sleeping soundlessly beside me. If it was the end of the world, I bet she wouldn't even notice it.

Sound of light footsteps rang through my ear and I shivered as the sound of it grew louder and louder. The uninvited stranger took my hand that lay limply on my side, rubbing circle on it. My stomach did a stupid flip. Only one man ever did this to me. I didn't need to open my eyes to see that it was Edward.

Gosh, it's Edward!

I felt happy tears welled up in my eyes and I fought the urge to throw myself at him. There must had be a reason why Edward came in through the window and not knocking on my door. The hot tears slowly escaped from my eyes and I couldn't help but inhaled a large sum of air. This made Edward tensed. He released my hand.

_No, don't go! Don't leave me!_

I was about to open my eyes and reach for Edward when I felt he wiped away tears that I cried.

"Why are you crying in your sleep?" He asked, even though he knew he couldn't get an answer from me.

His hand stayed on my face and I leaned in to his touch. He seemed to love it, so he caressed my cheek and I smiled. Realization hit me and I wanted to choke myself to death if Edward knew that I wasn't asleep.

"Oh, Bella." His voice lulled. His hand was no longer on my face, but I could feel his warm breath against my skin growing closer to me. My heart was racing as his lips touched my skin. he was kissing my cold, bare shoulder.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach when Edward buried his face on the nape of my neck. I was sure as hell was dead, wasn't I? Because it was too good to be true. My hand was itching to ran my fingers through his tousled hair. Edward exhaled before pulled his head away from my neck. I felt as if I was naked. I wasn't sure if it was true, but I could feel his gaze on me.

Edward chuckled. "You're going to be the death of me, love."

Love?_ Love?_

Edward raised the blanket up to my shoulder, covering my chest. Now I get what he meant. The tight tank top made my boobs look bigger than it was. And Edward was staring at it. My cheeks scorched red with embarrassment. Luckily Edward wasn't a pervert, and he was gentleman enough to cover my whole body with the heavy blanket.

Then Edward hummed a melody. I never heard of it before, but it was beautiful.

And I fell asleep to that.

* * *

_Tonight was one of the best night of my life._

**To: Edward Cullen**  
**From: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Re: Seriously.**  
**I had no idea that Bella means Beautiful. Nobody has ever told me before! Well, it was nice meeting the biggest Beautiful in the world :-) Yes, The Plain Superstar! Frankly speaking, that article was horrible. They were commenting on my looks, not my voice. Wow, you still have it with you, even now? That article is like three years old! You really are the biggest Beautiful after all.  
Nope. None of them has ever see me without make up. And if they do, I bet they'll run and scream on top if their lungs. Oh, shut up. I looked like an old, pathetic, stressed out lady.**

_I breathe out a relief sigh when the email was successfully sent._

_I opened back the Twitter tab and stalked _ IsabellaCullen_'s profile. Oh my God, I love this person. But it was a pity that she received a lot of hate from people._

_I was busy emailing Edward and became a professional stalker, until I didn't realize the time._

_Holy shit, it was 5:13 A.M._

_I yelped lightly and sent Edward an e-mail._

**To: Edward Cullen**  
**From: Bella Swan**  
**Subject: Sweet dreams.  
I really love to chat with you and I hope that I will hear from you again soon! The thing is, it's late, and tomorrow is going to be a big day for me. Madison Square. 2500 crazy fans. You know how nervous I would be. I'm really sorry, Edward. May you have a good rest.**

_I sent the e-mail almost as immediately as I typed it. I logged out from Twitter, checked out my blog once again before I clicked the switch off button._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N:** Here comes the wedding! I know how annoying it is to wait for an update, because I'm an avid fanfic reader too! I don't like this chapter, and I still don't like it. So sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

I paced back and forth, circling my bed before settled on it. Even when I was the girl in her black sneakers, I still don't feel good enough. I heard Alice's light footsteps against the hardwood staircase and I quickly got up from the bed and fixed my hair.

"Ugh, those ratty sneakers." Alice said. Her eyes narrowed and I could feel the heat on my feet, burning through her sharp gaze.

"Beach wedding." I reminded her. Only a person like Alice would be retarded enough to wear heels at a beach wedding.

"I know, I know. Hurry up, grab your bag! Rose already called the cab." She instructed.

"What bag?" I asked dumbly to let her know that I wasn't going to carry any bag with me.

"Whatever." She replied and rolled her eyes at me before disappeared down the stairs.

I sat on the stool in front of the dressing table, staring at my reflection. Everything looked good enough, at least for me, except that my chest felt bare. I caressed the place where the Amber should be, imagining it was there, but it wasn't. Today, as what Edward had said, was the last day he'll be in my life. Then he was out of my life_ forever_. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just sat still and ponder, like I always did since this morning.

It had been only just twelve hours since the last time I saw Edward, and I missed him terribly. Would he act like nothing had ever happened between us or would he stop acting like he doesn't give a damn about us?

"Oh no. Stop daydreaming. We gotta go, we gotta go!" Rosalie appeared from middle out of nowhere and touched my back. She fixed my make up with her hand before smiled with satisfaction. "There you go. You look just perfect."

Lucky for me it was a beach wedding, so Rosalie couldn't argue with me if I asked for a light, natural make up.

I grabbed my phone and followed her downstairs. It was my lucky day, as I got to wear sneakers with my dress, to a wedding. But still, I felt naked without my Amber necklace. I wore it everywhere at anytime, it was like the necklace was a part of me.

If there's one thing about Forks, was that it was green. There were trees everywhere. I didn't see any different shade of colors, until we reached La Push. I saw dozens of people wearing colorful dresses everywhere. Lucky for us to ride a cab, we didn't have to stuck in jam to find a parking lot. Alice paid for the taxi and within a second, the taxi was out of sight, leaving Rosalie, Alice and I at the beach with a lot of strangers.

"Here we go." I said nervously as we walked across the sandy beach.

"I hope the wind wont destroy my hair." Alice complained beside me.

I could see the massive aisle from where we were. As we paced near the entrance, a girl who was holding a few papers in her hand greeted us.

"Welcome, ladies. May I ask for your names please?" She explained.

"Oh, I am Rosalie Hale. The girl beside me is Isabella Swan and this is, um, Mary Brandon." Rosalie told the girl. I couldn't help it, I snorted when Rosalie said Alice's full name.

The girl checked our names on a list and handed us a piece of paper. On it was written **SEATING CHARTS**. The first thing that I look for was Edward's name. My body relaxed when I knew that Emily didn't break her promise to me. Edward sat at the end of the fourth row with his family. While me myself, I got to seat at the second row, right in front of the aisle, next to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Thank you, Em." I whispered to myself.

I walked slowly to find my seat. Everything was so simple, yet so elegant. The seat was covered with pastel sheets and on both sides of the aisle, bushes of colorful flowers which I didn't recognize, were arranged vertically, parallel to the aisle.

There were a lot of people already, but finding my seat was an easy job. I let out a relief sigh when I spotted my seat and I ran slowly to it.

"Bella!" A voice stopped me. I spun around to find the voice and froze when I saw who it was.

"Esme!" I said, smiling my glorious smile and pulled Esme into a hug. She hugged me back tightly with one hand as her other hand was holding a clutch.

"It's so nice to see you again!" She giggled. Esme always smell like summer. When she let go of me, I grinned, not because she was Edward's mother. I was happy to see her.

Esme was wearing a yellow sundress that matched with her clutch. Carlisle was standing next to her wife, looking perfect as ever. He was wearing a shiny black suit and his hair was combed neatly.

I raised eye brow. "Looking good, Dr Cullen." I complimented and shook his hand awkwardly.

Carlisle laughed. "Thanks, Bella. You look nice too."

I bowed at him to thank him, although I didn't really accept the compliment because I felt ugly without the Amber hanging on my neck. Standing awkwardly behind Esme and Carlisle and not knowing what to do, Edward cleared his throat. I didn't acknowledge his presence until now. Esme and Carlisle turned to look behind, and that was when I saw Edward.

Wearing a black tux and a white shirt beneath it with no tie, he never failed to dazzle me. His hair was messy as ever and his face was still the same.

I inhaled a sum of air. "Hey." I greeted him shortly. Then I gave him a small but meaningful smile.

He replied by nodding at my direction without looking right into my eyes. Huh.

A sound of someone tapping the microphone rang through the guests' ears.

"Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen. The wedding will be starting any soon, so please be seated according to the seating charts given. Thank you." A female voice announced.

"Well, Bella, talk to you later!" Esme said and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Bye." I murmured adorably.

I watched as Esme and Carlisle walked into their row and I turned in front to find my seat just when I felt warm hands grabbed mine. Recognizing the warmth, I closed my eyes for a second.

Then he slipped something cold in my hand and I looked behind to meet his eyes. But he was gone way too quickly. I stared at him walking handsomely to find his seat. I realized that I was blocking people's way to get to their seats, so I walked to where Rosalie and Emmett were seated.

I glared at Emmett as he suppressed a big smile at me.

"What?" He asked me. "Don't tell me you're angry with me because of yesterday."

"I will _never_ forget about it, Emmett." I assured.

"Aw, c'mon Bella. What happen to the big-brother-and-little-sister thing?" His face was innocent.

"Siblings do quarrel sometimes." I answered shortly.

Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but Rosalie, who was sitting between us, held her hands up to block our face from each other."People don't fight at a wedding."

"That's cool. Let us be the first one to do it. Bella, are you in?" Emmett said and Rosalie groaned at him.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around and Alec was smiling at me.

"Hey! When did you get here?" I asked him. His wife, Jane sat beside him and she was wearing a black tube dress that made her skin tone a few shades darker. "And how are you, Jane? Long time no see! And how is Aro? I miss him."

Aro was Jane and Alec's newborn son. He was only four months old and I used to spent my weekend playing with him.

"We got here yesterday's morning. And Aro's fine. But he pees a lot lately." Alec replied and I laughed.

"Where are you guys staying? At the motel?"

"Nope. Seattle. The motel is full and we don't want to stay there any other way. It's quite expensive but it sucks." Jane said the last part with a low whisper.

"Where are you guys staying?" He asked me.

"Uh, at the..." I trailed off. I shouldn't tell Alec about Edward and the Cullens because he will be as mad as Jessica. I understand that, he loves me as a sister and he doesn't want me to get hurt. But Jessica doesn't love me. She doesn't even like me.

"Don't tell me you're staying at the motel! Because I will drag your sorry ass to Seattle and lock you in our hotel room."

"Does it matter, Al? And no, I'm not staying at the motel. Ally, Rose and I rented a cabin." I tried not to give out too much details as I could.

"A cabin?" Jane looked at his husband.

A soft sound of a piano playing _Here Comes The Bride_ saved me. I smiled at them and when I turned back in front, I thought I caught Edward's eyes looking at me.

Maybe I was just imagining things.

Everybody's attention were diverted when the groom appeared out of nowhere and stood straight on the aisle, next to the priest. The only sound that I could hear was the beach's water waves.

As we stood up when Emily walked down the aisle with his father, I held open my palm and gasped when I saw lying gracefully there, was my Amber pendant.

Putting the necklace on, I smiled.

* * *

"Where's Swan? Where's Isabella Swan?"

I looked behind when I heard someone said my name with a panicked voice. A blonde haired woman with a glasses hung on the tip of her nose was holding pieces of paper in her hand.

"I'm here." I said, raising my hand.

"Ah, thank God. Follow me, Miss Swan. You're up in fifteen." She instructed.

"Already?" Alice protested.

The blondie rolled her eyes at Alice. I nodded and got off my seat after sipped some red wine from my glass. I handed my phone to Alice because she carried a small clutch along with her. I followed the blonde's trail like a lost puppy. Then I heard a familiar voice called out my name.

"Bella!"

It was a masculine voice, but I couldn't make out who it was. Frowning, I turned to look at the person.

I could not believe it. "_Jacob_?"

"The one and only." He flashed me a smile.

I laughed and covered my mouth with my hands. "Jake!"

I couldn't help but ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Jacob chuckled and patted my back. I missed him a lot!

I took a few steps away from Jacob to take a good look on him. "My my, someone has worked out really hard! The last time I saw you, you were like about my size. Now look at you, so huge." I teased.

"It's been a long time, right? You look stunning as always, Bella." He complimented.

I chewed inside of my cheek. "Thanks. You too. What are you doing here anyway? Are you friends with Emily or Sam?" I asked curiously.

"I live here, Bella. I mean, my father lives here. I am the best man, didn't you notice me before?" He asked me back.

"You, what?" I frowned. Jacob was the best man? How come I didn't see him at the wedding before?

"You didn't notice me, aren't you?" His face fell.

"I-I did notice you. But I never thought that it was you, because you look so different!" I lied.

Luckily, the blonde haired woman cleared her throat impatiently, interrupting and also saving me from the conversation I had with Jacob. Not that Jacob bugged me or anything, I just hate to lie to him. I hate to lie to anyone.

"Duty call." I told him, pointing at the stage.

"You're going to perform?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes! No need to sound so shocked, Jake."

"I'm not! I miss to hear you sing at a live performance, that's it." Jacob admitted.

"Work first, flirt later." The blonde woman pushed Jacob's chest lightly.

"That's so funny, Siobhan." He told her. Then he faced to look at me. "See ya, Bella!"

I followed the woman, Siobhan, until we reached the backstage. A group of teenagers were still performing on the stage, playing the song which I don't recognize. My eyes searched everywhere, looking for the sign of Edward.

"Where's Edward? I mean, Edward Cullen. Uh, Sky Sailing!" I stammered at the woman.

"I do know who Edward is." She said firmly. "I know him since he was a baby. The musician we hired is stuck in jam. Can you do a solo performance for at least ten minutes?"

"Um. Okay." I didn't dare to argue.

"Good. Now get on the stage and set it on fire." Siobhan assured.

I looked at her weirdly before turned around to walk up the stage. There were a lot of people at the wedding than I thought. The guests cheered when they saw me on the stage. Emily and Sam were yelling my name. I felt nervous immediately. My eyed panicked, searching for Edward among the guests and I saw he was looking at me too, with the same warmth in his pool of eyes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. First of all, I would like to congratulate our golden couple, Mr and Mrs Uley. Sam, I know I don't know you at all, but if you break Emily's heart, I swear I will rip your head off." I chuckled nervously. Luckily, the guests didn't take my death threat seriously, instead they laughed along with me, so I went on.

"Emily, you're like a sister to me. I love you till death. And since today is your day, I let you to pick out the song for me to sing." I said. The crowd clapped their hands and I saw Siobhan ran to Emily and handed a microphone to her.

"Bella, I love you too, honey. And as you said just now, since today is my day, I would love to hear you sing..." Emily paused and whispered something to his husband's ears.

"Sam is too shy to say that he wants to hear you sing the song by Carly Rae Jepsen and that Bieber guy; _Beautiful_." She announced.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I mouthed '_Seriously?_' at her and she replied with a wink. All eyes were back on me and beads of sweats formed on my forehead.

Now I was nervous. My knees knocked.

I didn't know where did the courage came from when I said, "Well, I need a partner to sing this song. And for that, ladies and gentlemen, please give a big hand to Edward Cullen!"

I looked at my feet as soon as I said that. I didn't dare to look at Edward.

_1, 2, 3..._

Still nothing.

_4, 5, 6..._

I looked up to Edward's seat and saw that he wasn't there. Oh god, oh god. What am I supposed to do now? Did Edward run away from the wedding or something? I was pretty sure that I was going to cry.

_Please don't leave me up here alone, Edward._

Then suddenly, the audience clapped their hands and cheered. My brows met each other as I turned behind to look at him. Edward was climbing up the stage, wearing his glorious smile on his face and he waved at the guests that shouted his name.

"You're here." I whispered to him, though he pretended not to hear them.

Edward walked to where I was standing. He was holding a microphone in his hand, and he brought it close to his mouth as he spoke. "Good evening, everyone. I'm Edward Cullen. I mean, Sky Sailing..."

I got a feeling that he was nervous, so I told the guests. "I'm one hundred percent sure that they know who you are already, am I right?" I asked, my hand squeezing Edward's shoulder.

"I was just being polite. Plus, I am not the famous Isabella Swan. Not everyone knows who I am." He chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Save the drama for later at the backstage, can we? Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Isabella Swan and this charming guy over here is Edward Cullen." I paused, unsure on what to say next.

Then the music band started to play the music. The familiar sound of strumming guitars filled my ears, but it wont make the butterfly in my stomach go away. I couldn't sing this song, especially when I wrote this song and it was all about Edward and I.

**Hello, I know it's been a while**  
**I wonder where you are, and if you think of me**  
**Sometimes, cause you're always on my mind**  
**You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but**  
**The more, that I look around, the more I realize**  
**You are all I'm looking for.**

There was a slight pause. Here comes the chorus. It was ridiculous, but I sang it anyway.

**What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are**  
**To me.**  
**You're not trying be perfect, nobody's perfect, but you are**  
**To me.**  
**It's how you take my breath away, feel the words that I don't say**  
**I wish somehow, I could say them now.**

I exhaled. It was Edward's turn to sing now, and I was glad, because I'd been longing to hear his voice for such a long time.

**Just friends, the beginning or the end**  
**How do we make sense, when we're on our own**  
**It's like you're the other half of me**  
**I feel incomplete, should have known**  
**Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share**  
**It's so not fair**

So not fair. I closed my eyes tightly as he began to sang the chorus.

**What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are**  
**To me.**  
**You're not tryin' to be perfect, nobody's perfect but you are**  
**To me.**  
**It's how you take my breath away**  
**Feel the words that I don't say**  
**I wish somehow, I could say them now**

Both of us knew what our performance was lack of: chemistry. But I didn't care, I still couldn't look at Edward in the eye. I sang the next part along with him.

**It's not you, blame it all on me**  
**I was running from myself**  
**Cause I couldn't tell**  
**How deep that we, we were gonna be**  
**I was scared it's destiny**  
**But it hurts like hell**  
**Hope it's not too late, just a twist of fate.**

**What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are**  
**To me.**  
**You're not tryin' to be perfect, nobody's perfect, but you are**  
**To me.**  
**It's how you take my breath away**  
**Feel the words that I don't say**  
**I wish somehow, I could say them now**  
**Oh, I could say them now.**

I love you, Edward.

They cheered. They clapped. Edward smiled. I grinned.

But it was disturbing.

* * *

_I was standing in the middle of the stage. The crowd were calling and yelling my name. Some were crying. Some were carrying fancy cardboard that had '_Isabella, please notice me!_' written on it._

_I knew I will never get used to all of this._

_Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and my breath quickened. "Thank you, New York. Have an amazing night." I thanked them, before ran back to the backstage._

_There, the dancers, the back up singers, the groupies were clapping their hands as a gratitude for me. Except for Jessica. Whatever._

_Alec clapped the loudest of them all. Yeah, you could tell by the size of his hand. He had a big grin on his face. Everything about him seemed normal, except that he was standing next to Jessica, who was playing with her phone. I walked to him, trying to hide the weird feeling I had inside my head. Alec hated Jessica. The closest he would go was 50 cm away from her._

_"You rocked the stage, man." Alec complimented._

_I smirked. "Thanks." I glanced at Jessica and she rolled her eyes at me before she walked away. I turned to look back at Alec. "You wanna hang out at Emily's? My treat."_

_"You read my mind." He told me. Then we grabbed our coats, say good-bye and thanked everyone, before Alec drove me to New York's' most popular coffee-house._

_As usual, Emily greeted us with a smile. "Heard you were performing at the Madison Square."_

_"Yep. It was so crazy." I replied. Alec and I ordered our supper and we sat in silence._

_Alec was tracing the patterns on the wooden table. I was tapping my foot against the tiled floor._

_Then I remember something._

_"Hey, Alec." He looked at me. "Do you remember Edward? Edward Cullen?"_

_His eyes were confused._

_"Sky Sailing?"_

_"Oh yeah, that dude. Why?"_

_I smiled. "I have something to tell you."_

_His eyes lit up, for whatever reason it was. I guess he was happy for me. "Uh huh. Go on." He urged._

_Then I told him. _Everything.


End file.
